Los clanes y los guerreros infernales
by Tifon the Hedgehog
Summary: Debido a un capricho del destino, Sonic y sus amigos deben viajar a un lugar llamado 'el valle de los deseos perdidos', en donde tres clanes luchan desesperadamente contra 7 poderosos enemigos, ¿podran triunfar?, ¡Terminado!
1. Empieza la historia

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 1

Empieza la historia

05:00 AM, en la cima de Dark Spire…

Hielo, todo el lugar estaba rodeado e infestado por numerosos carámbanos de hielo, y entre ellos, una oscura criatura se abría paso tranquilamente.

La criatura era una hiena de pelaje marrón que tenia algunas manchas negras en el lomo que cuya edad parecía oscilar entre los 16 y 17 años, llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos de color rojo rubí y una polera negra en la que estaba dibujada el cráneo de un erizo, los ojos de la hiena eran de color aguamarina, y a pesar de que eran unos ojos hermosos, no se notaba ninguna expresión a través de ellos, la hiena tenia un mechón de pelo negro entre las orejas y en la espalda llevaba una guadaña que tenia escritas unas extrañas runas en la cuchilla y que en la parte que unía la cuchilla con el bastón tenia un cráneo amarillo que tenia un fuego púrpura en los ojos.

La hiena avanzaba lentamente sin notar que su cuerpo estaba empezando a entumirse, solo seguía y seguía caminando sin que nada llamara su sombría atención.

"No te detengas, Selkir the Hyena…" le decía una siniestra voz que provenía de su guadaña "… ya casi llegas a tu destino"

Selkir no respondió nada, pero acelero un poco el paso, mientras veía que empezaban a aparecer varias plantas en su camino.

Mientras, en un lugar llamado 'el valle de los deseos perdidos'…

Un poblado de coyotes estaba siendo atacado por una extraña y aterradora criatura, las mujeres y los niños del poblado corrían asustados hacia todos lados buscando algún refugio, mientras que los hombres corrían hacia donde estaba la criatura armados con espadas, lanzas, jabalinas, etc…

La criatura que los atacaba era un lobo de aspecto fantasmal, sus ojos eran de color negro con las pupilas rojas, su pelaje era de un color blanco grisáceo y despedía pequeñas estelas del mismo color, llevaba puestos una chaqueta de cuero y unos blue jeans.

Y además, el lobo fantasmal iba montado en una aterradora motocicleta cuya parte delantera estaba compuesta por lo que parecía el cráneo de un dragón, los cuernos de este estaban en la posición indicada para ser usados como el volante de la motocicleta, de la mandíbula superior del cráneo salían dos largos trozos de metal que estaban unidos a la rueda delantera de la motocicleta, en la parte trasera de la moto había un grueso tubo de escape a cada lado de la rueda trasera del vehiculo, tanto la rueda delantera como la trasera tenían espinas de metal, de los ojos del cráneo de dragón y de los tubos de escape salía un fuego infernal.

"¡Es ese monstruo otra vez!" exclamo uno de los coyotes al verlo "¡es Scyfher the Infernal Wolf!"

El mencionado río de forma demoníaca al oírlo.

"Ya soy muy conocido por el Clan Silverfang…" dijo mientras hacia aparecer un cráneo en llamas en su mano derecha y lo lanzaba hacia los indefensos coyotes "… tendré que pensar en atacar al Clan Bloodclaw o al Clan Lightstar, ya que a ellos no los he torturado durante un buen tiempo"

Dicho esto, Scyfher acelero a toda velocidad hacia otro lugar, mientras incendiaba todo a su paso.

"Toda esta destrucción me recuerda a cuando peleaba con mi hermano pequeño…" murmuro Scyfher "… ese renacuajo de Bran the Wolf"

En eso, también se acordó de una antigua conocida, Lin the Cat, que provenia del Clan Lightstar, a ella la había visto recientemente, pero no allí, sino que en el techo una casa que estaba muy lejos de allí, besándose con lo que parecía una mezcla entre un erizo y un equidna.

"No entiendo a las mujeres" susurro Scyfher mientras aceleraba aún más

Mientras, en la nueva base de Eggman, cerca de una pequeña aldea de buitres, en ese mismo valle…

"Los buitres del Clan Bloodclaw fueron muy amables al dejarme construir mi nueva base aquí" dijo Eggman mientras trabajaba en su maquina más reciente

"Creen que usted los protegerá de aquel motociclista infernal que anda por estos lugares" dijo Decoe con un tono pensativo

"Si, pobres ilusos" gruño Eggman mientras seguía con su nuevo juguete

El robot en el que estaba trabajando, era nada menos que un león robótico de color azul grisaceo, las manos y los pies del león robótico tenían afiladas garras, y en el brazo derecho tenia ensamblada una minigun que tenia 3 gruesos cañones, en el pecho tenia dos compuertas y en la compuerta izquierda tenia escritas las letras 'MK', en la espalda tenia dos propulsores y encima de estos tenia 6 bombas (3 bombas sobre cada propulsor), en los hombros tenia unos lanzacohetes, su cola se componía de un cable de acero que terminaba en una afilada cuchilla de color naranja, los ojos del león robótico eran totalmente negros, dando a entender que estaba apagado.

"Unos toques más…" dijo Eggman mientras terminaba de programar a su nueva creación "… y… ¡ya esta listo!"

"¿Lo enciendo ahora, doctor?" pregunto Bocoe

"¡Hazlo ahora!" ordeno Eggman

Bocoe presiono un botón del panel, y al hacerlo, en los ojos vacíos del león robótico aparecieron unas pupilas rojas.

Eggman sonrío triunfante ante ello.

"¡Ven aquí, Metal Kaiser!" ordeno el científico

Al escucharlo, Metal Kaiser camino hacia Eggman y se detuvo justo frente a este, a esa distancia Eggman pudo comprobar que Metal Kaiser era unos centímetros más alto que Kaiser the Lion, ya que ese león tiene más o menos la altura que Eggman.

"¿En que pudo servirle, amo?" pregunto Metal Kaiser con voz metálica

"Dime…" le dijo Eggman con tranquilidad "… ¿cuál es tu objetivo principal?"

Los ojos de Metal Kaiser se iluminaron mientras decía…

"Mi objetivo principal es matar a Kaiser the Lion y a Sonic the Hedgehog…" espero un poco y luego siguió "… y a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino"

*¡Aquí ha llegado aquel que trae historias con capítulos cortos y fáciles de entender!, ¡yo, The Digital Hedgehog!

_Scourge: (aburrido) Si ya acabaste con tu presentación de cuarta, describe a los personajes que hicieron su debut en este cap._

_Yo: Pues como habrán notado, los tres personajes nuevos son villanos, lo hice ya que me percate de que hice demasiados héroes en 'Espíritu Salvaje' y en 'Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos'_

_Shadow: (molesto) Cállate y termina…_

_Yo: (molesto también) ¡Esta bien!, ¡Metal Kaiser, da las gracias!_

_Metal Kaiser: (enojado) ¡Que sea un robot no les da derecho a tratarme como sirviente!, (mira a los que leen el fic) bueno, gracias por leer y dejar reviews en este primer cap. _


	2. Kaiser vs Metal Kaiser

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 2

Kaiser vs. Metal Kaiser

Quien sabe que hora es, en las calles de Nocturne City…

Una criatura caminaba tambaleándose peligrosamente mientras cantaba cualquier estupidez que se le viniera a la cabeza.

El sujeto era un león que llevaba puestos unos blue jeans y una maltratada chaqueta, el león era bastante musculoso y se le notaban algunas cicatrices en el pecho.

"¡Hip!" hipo el emborrachado león, a quien conocemos (si leyeron 'Espíritu Salvaje') como Kaiser the Lion "creo que… ¡hip!... me perdí…"

En ese momento, una explosión cercana altero todos sus sentidos, e incluso hizo que se le espantara la borrachera.

"¿Qué fue eso?" se pregunto Kaiser mientras sacudía su cabeza para quitarse el mareo que aun tenia

Miro hacia donde había escuchado la explosión, allí pudo ver muchas casas destruidas y en llamas, primero pensó que había sido una fuga de gas, pero…

"Objetivo detectado, Kaiser the Lion" escucho decir a una voz robótica

Antes de que Kaiser pudiera pensar en quien había dicho eso, una lluvia de misiles apareció de la nada e iban dirigidos hacia el, pero Kaiser logro quitarse del camino justo a tiempo.

Luego de hacer eso, Kaiser vio que de entre las llamas salio un león robótico parecido a el, solo que este era de color azul grisáceo.

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto Kaiser con firmeza al león robótico

"Mi nombre es Metal Kaiser…" respondió el león robótico mientras apuntaba al Kaiser original con la minigun de 3 cañones que estaba ensamblada a su brazo derecho "… fui creado por el Dr. Eggman para destruirte a ti, y a Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Así que ese panzón quiere quitarme del camino…" dijo Kaiser con tono pensativo "… seguro que aun esta traumado por culpa del pánico que le dio mi súper forma legendaria"

Dicho esto, ambos leones (tanto Kaiser como Metal Kaiser) se lanzaron uno sobre el otro.

Mientras, cerca de allí…

Un erizo negro caminaba tranquilamente por un callejón oscuro, iba acompañado por una murciélaga y por un robusto robot de color rojo que tenía el símbolo 'Omega' en los hombros.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunto Shadow con aburrimiento

"¡Ya te lo dije Shadow!" le respondió Rouge con tono de queja "¡vamos a buscar a Kaiser!"

Shadow gruño molesto, desde que Omega había vuelto las cosas habían cambiado, ahora el Team Dark era un cuarteto, ya que ahora estaba formado por Shadow, Rouge, Omega y Kaiser, pero de todos modos, las misiones ahora eran más fáciles debido a que ahora eran cuatro.

De pronto, se escucharon varias explosiones, no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban…

"¿Pero que rayos…?" exclamo Rouge al sentirlas, luego ella y sus dos compañeros corrieron hacia el lugar en donde se originaron las explosiones

Cinco minutos después…

"DETECTO A UN ROBOT DE EGGMAN EN LOS ALREDEDORES" anuncio Omega de repente

"Entonces esto es obra del doctor…" dijo Shadow "… me pregunto porque estará causando todo este alboroto"

Al llegar vieron a Kaiser peleando contra un león robótico de color azul grisáceo, al ver al robot y las armas que tenía este en el cuerpo, entendieron porque hubo explosiones.

"Ese robot con aspecto de león…" murmuro Rouge al escucharlo "… parece que Eggman quiere deshacerse del viejo Kaiser usando una copia robótica de el"

Shadow no le puso mucha atención y se lanzo hacia esa batalla…

"Te tardaste, enano" gruño Kaiser al verlo

"Al menos yo no fue el que hizo todo este desastre, borracho" le gruño Shadow de vuelta

"Tampoco yo…" le dijo Kaiser con algo de enojo, luego señalo a Metal Kaiser "… fue ese montón de tuercas y tornillos"

"Criatura identificada…" dijo Metal Kaiser mientras miraba fijamente a Shadow "… Shadow the Hedgehog"

El erizo negro volteo a ver a la contraparte robótica de Kaiser, la mirada del león robótico era bastante amenazante, y eso, más el formidable armamento de Metal Kaiser, podía hacer temblar a una piedra.

Pero se necesita más que eso para intimidar a Shadow o Kaiser…

Mientras, lejos de allí, en Angel Island…

6 personajes estaban en el altar de la Master Emerald

Uno de ellos era un erizo azul que tenía puestas unas zapatillas rojas con una franja blanca cada una. El segundo era un zorrito naranja con dos colas que tenía unos zapatos rojos y grises. El tercero era un equidna rojo que tenía un símbolo de media luna en el pecho y unos zapatos rojos con una franja amarilla en cada uno. El cuarto era un erizo de color verde que tenía las tres púas de su cabeza erizadas hacia arriba mientras que las otras estaban en posición normal, llevaba unas botas negras, tenía tres garras de metal en la mano izquierda, y su brazo derecho era un brazo robótico que del codo a la mano era un gran revólver. El quinto era un hibrido erizo/equidna de color azul negruzco que tenia la cara de un erizo y un pequeño aro en la oreja izquierda, las púas de su cabeza estaban todas revueltas, sus púas de equidna estaban caídas, mientras que las de erizo estaban peinadas hacia atrás y las púas de erizo que estaban más abajo estaban dobladas hacia arriba y con franjas rojas, tenia puestos unos guantes blancos y tenia dos pequeñas espinas en cada mano, llevaba unos brazaletes negros con espinas y bordes de bronce, llevaba puestas unas zapatillas púrpuras con franjas negras y espinas de bronce, su pecho era igual al del erizo azul y tiene la cola de un equidna. La sexta era una gata amarilla que tenía el cabello negro y le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus orejas se asomaban por el cabello, tenía puesta una polera azul sin mangas que dejaba su ombligo al descubierto y una falda azul que tiene tres pequeños anillos colgando del borde, la cola de la gata era amarilla con pelo negro en la punta y tenia puestas unas botas azules.

"¿Y que hacemos?" pregunto el hibrido, al cual conocemos como (si leyeron 'Espíritu Salvaje') como Rayler the Hybrid

"Ni idea" dijo Sonic, mientras Tails y Knuckles solo suspiraban

"Yo tampoco se" le dijo el erizo semirobotico, al cual conocemos (si leyeron 'Espíritu Salvaje') como Khalei the Hedgehog

"Ni yo, pero algo se nos ocurrirá" dijo la gata, la cual conocemos (si leyeron 'Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos') como Lin the Cat

Los seis estaban muy aburridos, hasta que de repente, sintieron que alguien estaba a los pies del templo.

*Nota: Si ya han leído 'Espíritu Salvaje' y 'Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos' y las descripciones de Khalei, Rayler, Kaiser y Lin los confundió, les digo que esos cuatro siguen teniendo el aspecto de siempre, solo que me es complicado describirlos…

*2da Nota, para los que no han leído los otros dos fics: Si quieren entender bien esto, y conocer bien las historias de algunos de mis personajes, deben leer mis otras historias de Sonic the Hedgehog en este orden…

1 - Espíritu Salvaje

2 – Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

3 – Los clanes y los guerreros infernales (que es esta)

_Knuckles: ¿Ya acabaste?, (mira a los que leen el fic) ¡gracias por leer y dejar reviews!_


	3. El erizo de la mascara y viejos enemigos

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 3

El erizo de la mascara y dos viejos enemigos

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Khalei, Rayler y Lin bajaron rápidamente a los pies del templo, preparados para todo, ya que solo podían ser Amy y las chicas, o también podían ser Scourge o su grupillo, Sonic pensó que podrían haber sido Sally o sus hermanos, Manic y Sonia, pero luego recordó que ellos se habían ido de viaje, aunque habían prometido venir a visitarlo más a menudo, al igual que Sally, mientras que Silver y Blaze habían vuelto a su época, pero Belph seguía viviendo en el taller de Tails, por el simple hecho de que no tenia a donde ir.

Sin embargo, al llegar a los pies del templo, vieron que el individuo que estaba allí era alguien a quien no conocían.

El individuo era un erizo de color amarillo pálido, sus púas estaban peinadas hacia atrás y estaban bastante caídas, en el pecho tenia un sello que parecía muy antiguo, en el brazo derecho tenia enredada una cadena que iba desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, tenia guantes y zapatillas blancas, su cara estaba cubierta por una mascara que también era blanca y que solo tenia un par de agujeros que le servían al misterioso erizo para poder ver.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Khalei y Rayler se pusieron en posición de pelea al ver al extraño erizo enmascarado, pero este no pareció percatarse de ello, ya que volteo a mirar a Lin.

"Esa mascara y ese sello en su pecho…" murmuro Lin mientras trataba de recordar, ya que aquel erizo le parecía conocido, y de repente se acordó "… ¿eres tu, Umbark?"

El erizo enmascarado se mantuvo tieso en donde estaba un rato, y lo único que hizo para responder fue asentir con la cabeza.

"¿Lo conoces, Lin?" le pregunto Sonic sin quitar la vista de Umbark, el cual ni siquiera parecía notar su presencia

"Si…" explico Lin con tranquilidad "… este misterioso erizo que ven aquí se llama Umbark the Masked Hedgehog, es un viejo amigo de mi padre…" tomo un respiro "… a Umbark también lo conocemos como 'el espíritu del desierto'"

"¿Y porque?" pregunto Tails con curiosidad

"No lo se…" respondió Lin "… lo único que se es que Umbark antes vivía en Night Desert"

Sonic y los otros voltearon a ver a Umbark, el erizo enmascarado los miro de vuelta monótonamente, o eso parecía, ya que no podían ver su cara con esa mascara cubriéndola.

"¿Y para que viniste a buscar a Lin?" pregunto Rayler tranquilamente, aunque en su voz pudo notarse un ligero aire de celos

"Ella tiene que volver con el Clan Lightstar…" respondió Umbark con un tono seco y totalmente inexpresivo "… porque el motociclista infernal ha estado lanzando ataques demasiado seguidos"

"Y no te preocupes por nada, mi Rayler…" le dijo Lin a su novio (¿qué?, ¿acaso no lo mencione?) "… Umbark es incapaz de sentir emociones y no existe una chica que quiera salir con alguien como el…" de repente, se quedo tiesa y con una expresión de pánico volteo a mirar al erizo enmascarado "… ¿di… dijiste… motociclista infernal, Umbark?"

El erizo enmascarado solo asintió con la cabeza.

"No…" murmuro Lin con miedo "… no, Scyfher otra vez"

El silencio reino por unos minutos, durante ese tiempo, Khalei sintió un olor a putrefacción en el aire, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien se le adelanto.

"¿Dijiste Scyfher?" pregunto una voz conocida

Todos menos Umbark miraron hacia el origen de la voz, allí vieron a un lobo blanco que tenia un gran flequillo, llevaba unos pantalones militares y una chaqueta militar sin mangas, y tenia cierta musculatura. Iba acompañado por un erizo de color gris que tenia numerosas costuras en su cuerpo, sus ojos eran negros con las pupilas rojas, su pecho era igual que el de Sonic, solo que de color verde oscuro y con una cicatriz en forma de X, sus brazos también eran de color verde oscuro y llevaba guantes negros, sus zapatillas eran negras con las suelas blancas y sus púas estaban peinadas hacia atrás como las de Sonic, pero estaban algo caídas.

Al ver al dúo, todos excepto Umbark se pusieron en posición de pelea.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?" pregunto Knuckles con tono amenazante

"¿Tu que crees, descerebrado?" gruño el lobo, al cual conocemos (si leyeron 'Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos') como Bran the Wolf "veníamos a aniquilarlos, hasta que esa hermosa gatita menciono a Scyfher the Infernal Wolf"

"¡Hmph!" gruño Lin molesta mientras abrazaba a Rayler "¡solo mi Rayler tiene derecho de llamarme 'hermosa gatita'!"

"¿Y que te parece 'hermosa minina'?" le piropeo tímidamente Rayler a su felina novia

Lin se río suavemente al escucharlo.

"Ese apodo si me gusta" murmuro la gata con coquetería

"¿Pueden dejar los coqueteos para más tarde, vivos estupidos?" gruño el apestoso erizo gris, a quien conocemos (si leyeron 'Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos') como Zhul the Undead Hedgehog

Lin soltó a Rayler un tanto ofendida por lo que dijo el erizo no-muerto, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo…

"¿Conoces a Scyfher, Bran?" pregunto la gata al recordar que Bran había dicho el nombre completo del motociclista infernal

"Si…" respondió Bran con un tono de rencor "… ese infeliz es… es… mi hermano mayor"

Todos, excepto Zhul y Umbark quedaron estupefactos al escucharlo.

*Hasta aquí por hoy…

_Sonic: (mirando a Umbark) supongo que ese enmascarado es un héroe, ¿verdad?_

_Yo: No, Umbark es el primero de mis personajes que es neutral_

_Sonic: ¿Neutral?_

_Yo: Ya sabes, que no esta ni de un lado, ni del otro_

_Sonic: Ya veo, (voltea a ver a los que leen el fic) bueno amigos, gracias por leer y dejar reviews (levanta un pulgar y guiñe el ojo)_


	4. La aldea del Clan Lightstar

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 4

La aldea del Clan Lightstar

No ser que hora es porque no tengo reloj, pero están caminando por un camino…

"¿Saben una cosa?..." gruño Knuckles con cierta molestia "… no me importa si tengo que seguir a este sujeto a quien sabe donde…" señala a Umbark, quien va delante del grupo "… ¡pero si me molesta que estos dos también vengan!" termino mientras señalaba a Bran y a Zhul

"Mira, poco seso…" gruño Bran algo molesto "… a mi tampoco me agrada estar con ustedes, pero si tengo que hacerlo para poder arreglar cuentas pendientes con mi maldito hermano, lo hare"

"¿Cuáles cuentas pendientes?" pregunto Lin con curiosidad

"Cosas de familia, lindura" respondió Bran con tono pícaro

"¡Hmph!" gruño Lin molesta mientras cruzaba los brazos y seguía su camino

Paso un largo rato mientras seguían viajando, hasta que a lo lejos se diviso un poblado que estaba protegido con empalizadas de madera.

"Que raro…" murmuro Lin "… esas empalizadas no estaban cuando yo me fui"

"Con los constantes ataques de Scyfher the Infernal Wolf, y también los de los Clanes Silverfang y Bloodclaw, tu padre decidió tomar medidas drásticas…" dijo Umbark con monotonia señalo la empalizada que rodeaba a el poblado Lightstar "… esa pared de madera es solo una de ellas"

"¿Tan peligroso es ese motociclista infernal?" pregunto Rayler, mientras notaba que a Lin se le helaba la piel cada vez que mencionaban al motociclista infernal

"Más de lo que tu crees, hibrido" le contesto Umbark con su típica monotonía

Un vez que entraron al poblado, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Khalei y Rayler vieron que todos sus habitantes eran gatos de diversos colores, Bran y Zhul se separaron del grupo y fueron a latear por ahí, pero no sin antes decir…

"Hasta aquí te acompañamos, Sonic…" empezó a decir Bran con tono amenazante

"… y la próxima vez que te veamos, tu y tus amiguitos sentirán la furia de la muerte" termino Zhul mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina al grupo, principalmente a Sonic

Una vez que esos dos malignos personajes se fueron, Sonic suspiro tranquilamente…

"Malos una vez, malos para siempre"

Luego de eso, Umbark los guío hasta un edificio que era más grande que todos los demás, al entrar vieron que en este había una gata que parecía ser muy vieja, y que solo llevaba una tunica de color marrón.

"Hola, abuela" saludo Lin al verla

La gata anciana volteo a ver a Lin y sonrío felizmente.

"Hola, mi pequeña nieta…" dijo con felicidad "… ¿cómo te ha ido?, ¿encontraste tu estrella?"

"Si…" respondió Lin, luego miro con gran amor a Rayler "… y también encontré al chico de mis sueños"

Rayler solo sonrío y rasco la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

La abuela de Lin se río suavemente al notar de lo que hablaba su nieta, luego volteo a la puerta de tela que estaba detrás de ella y murmuro…

"Ya llegaron sus amigos"

Antes de que algo de ellos reaccionara, algo salio rápidamente de la puerta de tela y se lanzo sobre Sonic.

"¡Agghhhhh!" se quejo Sonic mientras trataba de respirar "¡Amy, déjame respirar!"

La eriza rosa lo solto mientras que por la puerta de la que había salido se asomaron una conejita de color crema, una mangosta amarilla que tenia el cabello largo y de color lila, y un puercoespín de color café claro, cuyas púas iban desde su cabeza hasta su cola, sus brazos eran robustos, pero no musculosos, tenia unas zapatillas plateadas con dos franjas negras cada una, entre sus orejas tenia una embarrada mascara de hockey.

"¿Mina, Cream, Belph?" pregunto Tails sorprendido de verlos allí "¿qué hacen allí?"

"El señor Umbark nos dijo que el Clan Lightstar necesitaba nuestra ayuda…" le respondió Cream mientras iba hacia el y lo abrazaba "… así que lo acompañamos"

"Yo no…" dijo Belph con su estupido tono de siempre "… yo estaba durmiendo en el sofá del taller del zorrito, pero cuando desperté ya estaba aquí"

Sonic volteo a mirar a Umbark esperando una explicación.

"Al puercoespín lo tuve que secuestrar…" admitió el erizo enmascarado con su típica monotonía "… ya que no lo pude despertar"

"Se lo que se siente…" dijo Tails "… ni siquiera un cataclismo y un huracán juntos pueden despertar a Belph"

"¿Y porque, si se puede saber?" pregunto la abuela de Lin con curiosidad

"Por la forma en la que ronca" contesto Sonic calmadamente

*Hasta aquí por hoy…

_Umbark: Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?_

_Yo: Pues elegir a alguien que de las gracias y podremos irnos a comer pizza_

_Umbark: Yo lo hare… (mira a los que leen el fic)… gracias por leer y dejar reviews…_

_Yo: Fue el agradecimiento más monótono que he oído_


	5. Más compañeros

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 5

Más compañeros

En lo que quedo el cap. anterior…

"¿Y donde esta su peludo amigo rojo?" pregunto la abuela de Lin de repente

Sonic y su grupo voltearon a verla con cara de pregunta.

"¿Peludo amigo rojo?" preguntaron Khalei y Tails sin entender

"¡Si, esperen un poco y verán!" exclamo Cream con emoción como si guardara una sorpresa, luego la conejita se metió de nuevo por la puerta de tela, paso un minuto y luego Cream salio de ella acompañada por un werehog de color rojo carmesí, llevaba puesto un brazalete negro con espinas en cada brazo, tenia puestos unos lentes de sol con cristales redondos, también tenia unas zapatillas de color violeta que eran atravesadas verticalmente por una franja plateada con espinas, sus púas estaban peinadas como las de Shadow, pero estaban algo caídas.

Sonic y su grupo se quedaron estupefactos al verlo.

"¿Cerberus?" pregunto Sonic con sorpresa "¿qué haces tu aquí?"

"¿Acaso Umbark también fue a Poison Jungle?" pregunto Rayler igual de sorprendido

Umbark volteo a verlos.

"¿Poison Jungle?" pregunto el erizo enmascarado sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción "están equivocados, este werehog estaba en la casa de la conejita"

"¿Ehhh?, ¿y que hacia allí?" pregunto Tails con sorpresa

Para responderle, Cream le contó todo lo ocurrido después de que ellos fueran a Poison Jungle (en el fic 'Espíritu Salvaje').

"Ya veo…" murmuro Tails "… entonces por eso ahora vive en tu casa"

"Exacto" dijo Cream con tranquilidad

"Pero…" pregunto Khalei algo extrañado "… ¿por qué no lo vimos la ultima vez que estuvimos allí?"

"Si lo vimos, Khalei…" lo corrigió Sonic "… pero como el había ido con nosotros a la casa de Cream, no nos dimos cuenta de ahora vive allí"

"Idiotas…" murmuro Cerberus con su típica amargura

Umbark, por su parte, salio del edificio sigilosamente.

Un rato después, cerca de allí…

Umbark se había sentado en una roca después de caminar un largo rato, pero no se detuvo a descansar, sino más bien a esperar a alguien.

Mientras, cerca de allí…

Shadow y su grupo andaban caminando pesadamente mientras buscaban algún rastro de Metal Kaiser…

**Flashback**

Estaban peleando brutalmente, Metal Kaiser centraba más sus ataques en Kaiser, aunque tampoco perdía de vista a Shadow.

Hasta que de repente, Metal Kaiser pareció recibir una llamada, por la forma en la que el león robótico gruño, Shadow y Kaiser dedujeron que no era algo que le gustara.

"Tendremos que dejar esta pelea hasta aquí…" dijo Metal Kaiser con cierto enojo "… el Dr. Eggman me acaba de ordenar que haga otra cosa, así que adiós" dicho esto, levanto vuelo con los propulsores de su espalda y se fue rápidamente

Kaiser gruño enojado al notarlo.

**Fin del Flashback**

"Primero ese infeliz de Scourge…" gruño el león, recordando al erizo que mato a su familia "… y ahora tengo que lidiar con un 'yo robótico' que quiere hacerme pedazos"

"Y lo hará si no te cuidas, viejo león" escucharon decir a una voz

El Cuarteto Dark miro hacia el origen de la voz, allí vieron a un erizo de color amarillo pálido, que tenia puesta una extraña mascara blanca.

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto Shadow de manera amenazante

"Mi nombre es Umbark the Masked Hedgehog…" respondió el erizo enmascarado con monotonía "… y si quieren encontrar a ese tal Metal Kaiser tendrán que acompañarme"

"Ya que" cedió Shadow

Dicho esto, el Cuarteto Dark siguió al erizo enmascarado.

*Bueno… aquí termino…

_Belph: (a los que leen el fic) gracias por leer y dejar reviews, y lindo día…_


	6. Pelea de villanos

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 6

Pelea de villanos

Mientras Umbark llevaba al Cuarteto Dark a la aldea del Clan Lightstar, algo grande pasaba en otro lugar…

Selkir caminaba pasivamente por la pradera, a lo lejos veía un poblado del Clan Bloodclaw y al parecer, estaba siendo atacado por algo o alguien.

"Siento una presencia demoníaca en esa aldea…" murmuro la guadaña que llevaba Selkir en la espalda "… ve a ver de que se trata"

Selkir no dijo ni 'pio', solo fue a ver que ocurría en la aldea.

Mientras, en la misma aldea…

Scyfher era quien estaba destruyendo aquella aldea, usando su ataque más común, lanzar cráneos en llamas, pero también incendiaba las casas (o a cualquier desafortunado) con solo pasar cerca de ellas.

"¡Esto es muy divertido!" bramo Scyfher con euforia mientras seguía lanzando cráneos en llamas a todos lados

Pero de repente, su motocicleta empezó a comportarse de manera extraña (la moto tiene vida propia)

"¿Qué ocurre?" se pregunto Scyfher, el lobo infernal ya sabia que su vehiculo del inframundo tenia vida propia, pero nunca se había comportado así

Y de pronto, vio a alguien acercándose a donde el estaba, después de un rato vio que era una hiena que traía una extraña guadaña en la espalda.

Mientras, muy cerca de allí…

Bran y Zhul andaban caminando sin un rumbo fijo, hasta que de repente, vieron una aldea en llamas a lo lejos.

"¡Jejeje!" río Zhul de manera maligna mientras miraba hacia aquella aldea "siento dos presencias oscuras allí"

"¿Ah, si?" pregunto Bran con interés, ya que Zhul transformado en su forma titánica le seria de gran ayuda "pues vayamos a esa aldea y veamos que se cuece"

Al llegar vieron que las dos presencias oscuras eran una hiena que tenía una extraña guadaña en la espalda y un lobo de aspecto fantasmal que estaba montado en una aterradora motocicleta.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, tanto la hiena como el lobo infernal voltearon a verlos.

"¡Vaya!" exclamo el lobo infernal al ver a Bran "¡cuánto tiempo sin verte, hermanito!"

"Así es, Scyfher…" gruño Bran mientras hacia crujir sus puños "… mucho tiempo sin poder pelear contra ti… ¡y esta vez de voy a vencer!"

Dicho esto, Bran toco una roca cercana, y al hacerlo, su cuerpo se volvió de roca.

"Que raro…" murmuro Scyfher al verlo que hizo su hermano "… ¿desde cuando puedes hacer eso?"

"Tu no me respondiste esa pregunta la primera vez que te vi lanzar un cráneo en llamas, Scyfher…" gruño Bran de manera amenazante "… así que yo tampoco te responderé"

Dicho esto, el lobo de roca se lanzo hacia su hermano mayor…

Mientras, con Zhul y Selkir…

El erizo no-muerto miraba fijamente a la inexpresiva hiena, esta solo le devolvía una mirada vacía, Zhul puso especial atención en la guadaña que llevaba en la espalda.

"Que guadaña tan siniestra…" murmuro Zhul burlonamente "… ¿de donde la sacaste?"

"Yo no la encontré…" respondió Selkir con un tono monótono (aun más que el de Umbark) "… ella me encontró a mi"

"Y no tengo tiempo que perder con un simple no-muerto…" gruño una voz que provenía de la misma guadaña "… tengo asuntos más importantes que atender"

"¿Y cuales son si se puede saber?" pregunto Zhul con siniestra tranquilidad (un arma de ultratumba que habla no es nada nuevo para el)

"Debo absorber la energía de una estrella…" escucho decir a la guadaña "… pero para hacer eso debo matar primero a aquel que la lleva… debo matar a… Rayler the Hybrid"

Zhul se quedo pensativo un momento, aquel nombre le sonaba familiar, hasta que recordó que ese era el nombre del hibrido que le había lanzado esa inmensa bola de fuego cuando estaba transformado en Titán Zhul (en el fic 'Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos')

"Con que ese es tu objetivo, ¿eh?..." gruño Zhul mientras Bran y Scyfher peleaban brutalmente entre ellos "… pues no creo que lo logres si yo absorbo tu energía oscura"

"¿Y para que la querrías?" pregunto la voz de la guadaña

"Porque yo soy descendiente de Lohkrou the Titan Hedgehog*…" respondió Zhul de forma amenazante

"Así que eres descendiente del titán oscuro…" gruño la guadaña con tranquilidad "… el mismo titán que me creo"

"Es porque el era el único titán oscuro" gruño Zhul, luego se lanzo hacia Selkir

*Ya que Zhul tiene que absorber grandes cantidades de energía oscura para transformarse en su forma titánica, es lógico que su ancestro titán fuera un titán oscuro, ¿no?

Rhal'khan: (viendo su nombre) ¿Por qué escribiste mi nombre de forma distinta esta vez?

Yo: Es que me di cuenta de que antes lo escribía mal, así que lo arregle…

Rhal'khan: Ya veo (mira a los que leen el fic) bueno, gracias por leer y dejar reviews… pequeños mortales

Yo: (lo miro un poco de molestia) presumido


	7. Peleas al mismo tiempo

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 7

Peleas al mismo tiempo

00:00 PM, valle de los deseos perdidos…

Mientras los cuatro villanos se destrozaban entre ellos, otras cosas pasaban en otro lugar…

Metal Kaiser ya había llegado a la base de Eggman, los Egg Pawns del lugar se quitaban del camino para dejarlo pasar, anduvo un largo rato por los numerosos, metálicos, sombríos y sucios corredores de la base, hasta que por fin llego a la sala principal, en la cual estaba Eggman viendo los planos de lo que parecía una nave de guerra en su computadora.

"¿Me llamo, doctor?" pregunto Metal Kaiser mientras se detenía detrás de su creador

Eggman volteo a ver al león robótico con seriedad mientras cerraba el archivo de los planos.

"Si, Metal Kaiser…" dijo el científico mientras arreglaba su bigote "… resulta que me acaban de informar que Sonic esta en un poblado del Clan Lightstar, el cual no esta muy lejos de aquí"

"Ya entiendo…" le interrumpió Metal Kaiser "… quiere que vaya a ese poblado y destruya al erizo azul"

"No exactamente…" le corrigió Eggman algo molesto por la interrupción "… primero debes alejar a Sonic del poblado y de sus molestos amigos, para que así te sea más fácil aniquilarlo…" se aclaro la garganta "… pero debes tener mucho cuidado de no alarmar a los habitantes del poblado y asegurarte de que solo Sonic te vea"

"Entendido, doctor…" afirmo Metal Kaiser mientras hacia una tosca reverencia "… ¿y cuando debo hacerlo?"

"¡De inmediato!" ordeno Eggman

Metal Kaiser asintió y salio de la habitación, una vez que estuvo en la entrada de la base se puso una capucha para ocultar su aspecto (digo, ¿quién no se alarma al ver a un león robótico completamente armado?)

Rato después, en la aldea del Clan Lightstar…

Sonic estaba mirando el horizonte tranquilamente desde la entrada del poblado, nada en el lugar llamaba su atención, hasta que vio pasar a una figura encapuchada cerca de allí.

"¿Eh?, ¿quién será ese?" se pregunto el erizo azul, y una vez que dijo eso, fue a investigar

La figura encapuchada se movía rápidamente, a pesar su tamaño, pero Sonic reparo en eso, solo le importaba descubrir quien era el encapuchado.

Sin que Sonic se diera cuenta, ya se habían alejado mucho del poblado.

"¡Detente!" exclamo Sonic con fuerza

Y como si fuera magia, el ser encapuchado se detuvo automáticamente, luego volteo a mirarlo fijamente.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Sonic de manera desafiante

El encapuchado, en respuesta, se quito la capucha bruscamente, dejando ver que era un león robótico de color azul grisáceo que tenia una minigun ensamblada en el brazo derecho y unos lanzacohetes en los hombros.

"Soy Metal Kaiser…" dijo el león robótico de forma amenazante "… fui creado por el Dr. Eggman para acabar con Kaiser the Lion y contigo también"

"Así que el viejo Eggman pretende matarme con un león robótico que esta armado hasta los dientes, ¿eh?..." dedujo Sonic con su típica serenidad "… ¡pues se necesita más que eso para acabar con Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Ya lo veremos, pequeña peste" gruño Metal Kaiser mientras apuntaba a Sonic con su minigun

El león robótico empezó a disparar brutal y estrepitosamente todas sus armas mientras se elevaba en el aire, Sonic tuvo que esquivar disparos, misiles y bombas que el león robótico lanzaba desde su espalda.

Mientras esquivaba tantos ataques, Sonic trato de golpear a Metal Kaiser con un homing attack, pero este se quito de en medio y le hizo un rasguño en la mejilla con una cuchilla que tenia en la cola.

"¡Ahhhgggg!" chillo Sonic al sentir el punzante dolor en su mejilla

Mientras esos peleaban, la batalla en la aldea Bloodclaw continuaba…

Bran no lograba darle un solo golpe a Scyfher, ya que el lobo infernal corría a una velocidad monstruosa alrededor de el, pero por lo menos, gracias a que su cuerpo ahora era de roca, podía resistir mejor los ataques de Scyfher.

Y la pelea de Zhul con Selkir iba de manera parecida, la hiena numerosas veces lograba cortarle alguna extremidad al erizo no-muerto, pero este solo tenia que volver a poner su miembro amputado en su lugar y listo.

"Estén vivos o muertos…" gruño la guadaña con molestia "… los descendientes de Lohkrou siempre son difíciles de vencer"

"Porque las sombras nos hacen fuertes" respondió Zhul con su típica crueldad

La guadaña maligna ya sabia eso, ya su creador era el titán mayor de la muerte y el más peligroso de los titanes malignos*

*Hay muchos titanes malignos, pero Lohkrou es el único que tiene poderes oscuros, por eso es el único titán oscuro…

_Lohkrou: Oye, ¿voy a aparecer en este fic?_

_Yo: No, Lohkrou, solo te van a mencionar, pero aparecerás en un fic distinto_

_Lohkrou: Ya veo (mira a los que leen el fic) bueno mortales, gracias por leer y dejar reviews… y más les vale seguir dejando, si saben lo que les conviene (se ríe de forma maligna)_

_Yo: (asustado) mejor háganle caso, recuerden que los titanes miden 30 metros de altura y son muy poderosos…_


	8. El legado de Lohkrou

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 8

El legado de Lohkrou

La batalla entre los malos seguía sin interrupciones…

"Si fuiste creada por Lohkrou, supongo que sabes como era y que cosas hacia…" gruño Zhul mientras esquivaba los numerosos ataques de Selkir, pero la hiena ni siquiera parecía estar atenta a eso "… ¿cierto, guadaña maldita?"

"Si…" respondió la guadaña maldita mientras Selkir dejaba de atacar con ella y la ponía en su espalda "… ¿por qué preguntas?"

"Solo quiero saber como era mi ancestro titán" respondió Zhul mientras dejaba de atacar y cruzaba sus putrefactos brazos

"Pues te lo contare con gusto…" dijo la guadaña con crueldad "… pero antes…" espero un poco "… ¡oigan lobos, dejen de pelear y vengan!"

Bran y Scyfher dejaron de pelear al escucharlo, Bran fue hacia donde ellos estaban, mientras que Scyfher se bajaba de su motocicleta infernal (se puede bajar de esta, pero no puede alejarse mucho) y también se reunía con ellos.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunto Scyfher molesto

"¿Sabes quien creo tu motocicleta?" pregunto la guadaña mientras su huésped (que es Selkir, para los que sean lentos para entender) le lanzaba una mirada vacía a todos los presentes

"No…" respondió Scyfher "… solo se que fue creada en el inframundo"

"Pues tu motocicleta también fue creada por Lohkrou the Titan Hedgehog, el cual si la creo en el inframundo…" dijo la guadaña maldita de Selkir "… y al igual que yo, tiene vida propia"

"Eso ya lo sabia" dijo Scyfher tranquilamente

"Oigan, oigan…" se interpuso Bran, haciendo que los otros voltearan a verlo "… ya que Zhul es descendiente de ese tal Lohkrou, y que la moto de mi hermano, y esta guadaña parlante son creaciones suyas, pero, ¿para que me meten a mi?, ¡yo no tengo nada que ver con esto!"

"¿En serio crees eso, chico lobo?" pregunto la guadaña maldita de Selkir con tono burlón "¿cómo obtuviste tus poderes?"

"¿Qué como los obtuve?, pues…" en ese momento Bran les como obtuvo sus poderes (Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos cap. 1)

"Con que esa esfera negra que emitía un brillo azul entro en tu cuerpo…" dijo la guadaña maldita de Selkir una vez que Bran termino su relato "… entonces, estas más relacionado con esto de lo que crees"

"¿De que hablas?" pregunto Bran sin entender

"Esa esfera que se metió en tu cuerpo era el orbe sombrío…" respondió la guadaña con tranquilidad "… aquel que la tenga puede hacer que su cuerpo se vuelva de cualquier material y también puede absorber muchos tipos de energía…" hizo una pausa "… y también fue creada por Lohkrou"

"¿Y porque rayos hizo eso?" pregunto Bran

"No se si pueda decirlo…" respondió la guadaña "… pero si se los puedo mostrar"

Dicho esto, la guadaña y la motocicleta llevaron al cuarteto a lo que parecía, una especie de forja*

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Bran con sorpresa

"Esto es una visión del pasado" respondió la guadaña

De repente, un rugido ensordecedor los sorprendió, voltearon a ver al origen de este y allí vieron a un erizo negro que media 90 metros de altura y que tenia 4 brazos, sus púas estaban peinadas hacia atrás, pero estaban un poco curvadas hacia los lados, y las que estaban más abajo estaban algo caídas y tenia un mechón en la frente, los ojos del oscuro erizo titán eran grises con las pupilas rojas, tenia un guante rojo en cada mano y tenia puestas unas botas de color rojo carmesí que tenían una ala de demonio negra a cada lado, en la espalda llevaba un hacha cuyo filo era de color rojo sangre, en el cuello tenia colgado el cráneo de un dragón y en el pecho tenia una cicatriz en forma de X igual a la de Zhul.

"Ese es Lohkrou…" murmuro Zhul algo sorprendido de ver a su ancestro titán en persona

"Si, pero recuerden que esta es solo una visión del pasado…" les recordó la guadaña de Selkir "… así que el no tiene forma de saber que estamos aquí"

El cuarteto vio a Lohkrou estaba ocupado trabajando en algo, dedujeron que estaba fabricando la guadaña, la motocicleta infernal y el orbe sombrío.

"Así que este es el momento en el que creo esas tres cosas…" dijo Scyfher tranquilamente

"No…" corrigió la guadaña "… en este momento también estaba creando el collar de las sombras"

Zhul y Bran se rieron siniestramente al recordar aquel objeto y también el momento en el que Zhul absorbió su energía oscura (en el fic 'Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos')

Luego de eso, volvieron a realidad, ahora estaban en la aldea Bloodclaw.

"Aun hay algo que no entiendo bien…" dijo Zhul "… que yo sepa, solo los titanes menores tienen descendientes, pero Lohkrou era un titán mayor, ¿cómo puedo ser descendiente suyo?"

"Es porque en sus inicios, Lohkrou era un titán menor…" respondió la guadaña mientras Selkir suspiraba lastimeramente "… pero su mayor ambición era convertirse en un titán mayor, así que para ello tuvo que probar su valía"

"¿Y como lo hizo?" pregunto Scyfher con curiosidad

"Matando a numerosos monstruos y demonios oscuros, y absorbiendo los poderes de estos…" respondió la guadaña "… y cuando ya había probado su valía, le permitieron ser un titán mayor, por lo que le dieron a inmortalidad y aumentaron sus poderes hasta que igualaran a los de los titanes mayores"

"Ya veo" dijo Bran

"Si, pero obtener ese inmenso poder oscuro tuvo su costo" dijo la guadaña

"¿Y que perdió Lohkrou?" pregunto Scyfher mientras sonreía de manera confiada, como si supiera lo que iban a responderle

"Su cordura…" respondió Selkir antes de que su guadaña lo hiciera "… Lohkrou se volvió loco en el momento en el que sus poderes oscuros aumentaron considerablemente"

"Pero ninguno de los titanes mayores se percato de esto…" siguió la guadaña "… ninguno, excepto uno llamado Rhal'khan the Titan Hedgehog"

*Una forja es algo parecido a una herrería, ya que en ambos lugares se creaban armas como espadas, lanzas, etc…

Lohkrou: Pensé que no iba a aparecer

Yo: Bueno, pues cambie de idea con respecto a eso, pero aun así no harás apariciones de gran importancia en este fic

Tails: (a los que leen el fic) bueno, gracias por leer y dejar reviews (saluda amistosamente)


	9. ¡Lo dejan casi muerto!

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 9

¡Lo dejan casi muerto!

Volvemos a la pelea de Sonic contra Metal Kaiser…

El erizo azul esquivaba con relativa facilidad los numerosos disparos y misiles que le lanzaba Metal Kaiser, sin embargo, el largo rato que llevaba haciéndolo y el esfuerzo que eso requería, ya lo estaban agotando…

"¿Cuántos misiles tendrá de reserva esta hojalata?" pensó Sonic mientras esquivaba con menos entusiasmo otra lluvia de misiles de Metal Kaiser

Metal Kaiser, por su parte solo disparaba misiles a lo loco, sin importarle en lo absoluto si Sonic los esquivaba o no, solo quería matar al erizo azul de una vez para poder ir a aniquilar a su contraparte orgánica.

Y hablando de eso…

El Cuarteto Dark pasaba cerca de ese lugar, hasta que de repente sintieron numerosas explosiones.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Shadow al sentirlas

"Pues yo creo que son explosiones…" dijo Umbark sin darle importancia alguna "… es eso, o algún chiflado se puso a jugar con fuegos artificiales demasiado poderosos"

Rouge se molesto un poco por la monotonía con la que hablaba Umbark, la murciélaga ya tenia suficiente con la monotonía de Omega como para tener que soportar a otro sujeto que no tuviera emociones.

Shadow y Kaiser, por su parte, ya se habían ido al lugar donde se escuchaban las repetidas explosiones.

Mientras, en la aldea del Clan Lightstar…

Cierta eriza rosada ya había notado la ausencia de Sonic y comenzaba a desesperarse, mientras que cierto zorrito de dos colas y cierta mangosta trataban de mantenerla ciertamente tranquila (_Sonic: ¡Deja de repetir 'cierta' tantas veces, que me da dolor de cabeza!)_

"¿Dónde estas, Sonic?" repetía Amy una y otra vez

"¡Tranquila, Amy!" trataba de calmarla Tails "¡ya sabes que Sonic es muy hiperactivo y no puede estar en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo!"

"Además, el sabe cuidarse solo…" agrego Mina con una serenidad digna de Sonic "… no te preocupes tanto Amy"

"¡Es que tengo miedo de lo que le pueda pasar si se topa con ese motociclista infernal!" exclamo Amy con gran preocupación y miedo

Lo que dijo dejo a Tails pensativo…

"Eso es cierto…" murmuro el zorrito "… entonces mejor vayamos a buscarlo por los alrededores"

Dicho esto, el pequeño trío salio de la aldea, les esperaba una desagradable sorpresa.

Mientras, en la pelea de Sonic contra Metal Kaiser…

Sonic seguía esquivando con gran agilidad los numerosos ataques de Metal Kaiser, hasta que una bala de la minigun del león robótico le dio en la pierna derecha.

"¡Agghhhhh!" chillo Sonic al sentir el dolor punzante en su extremidad inferior derecha

El erizo azul cayo de rodillas viendo imposibilitado para correr, pero para su suerte, a Metal Kaiser se había quedado sin balas, misiles y bombas

"¿Qué harás ahora saco de tuercas?" pregunto Sonic mientras se cubría la herida con una mano

"Solo esto" respondió Metal Kaiser mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad hacia Sonic

Una vez que lo alcanzo (cosa que le fue muy fácil, pues el erizo azul estaba inmovilizado con su pierna herida) comenzó a darle brutales golpes, patadas y zarpazos.

Sonic trato de bloquear y resistir aquellos ataques como pudo, pero le fue imposible defenderse en su estado.

Una vez que Sonic tena el cuerpo lleno de heridas y contusiones, Metal Kaiser se preparo para lanzar el golpe final, pero…

"¡CHAOS SPEAR!"

El león robótico logro esquivar a tiempo la esfera de energía, luego vio que junto al moribundo Sonic habían aparecido Shadow, Kaiser y otros tres seres a los que no conocía.

"Sujetos identificados…" dijo Metal Kaiser después de mirar a los desconocidos por unos segundos "… Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega y Umbark the Masked Hedgehog"

Al ver que estaba en desventaja y sin municiones, Metal Kaiser se fue rapidamente de allí…

"Se escapo otra vez…" gruño Shadow, luego fue a reunirse con el resto de su grupo y miro al malherido Sonic "… parece que ahora tu eres el que quedo hecho pedazos, ¿verdad, Sonic?"

"Si no… me… hubiera… dado un… tiro en la… pierna, no estaría… así" respondió Sonic con serenidad usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba

"¿Estará bien, Omega?" le pregunto Rouge a su compañero mecánico

"MI ANALISIS INDICA QUE TIENE NUMEROSAS HERIDAS Y FRACTURAS EN EL 87% DEL CUERPO…" reporto Omega "… ESTA GRAVE, PERO ESTABLE"

"Será mejor que lo llevemos a la aldea del Clan Lightstar…" dijo Umbark con monotonía "… allí se recuperara más rápidamente que aquí"

"Entonces vamos" dijo Kaiser mientras subía al malherido Sonic a su espalda

Dicho y hecho, el grupo se fue de allí…

*Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy, chicos y chicas…

_Sonic: (enojado) ¡¿Por qué hiciste esto?!_

_Yo: Perdón Sonic, pero ten en cuenta que ni siquiera tu eres intocable…_

_Sonic: (Más calmado) Tienes razón, solo espero que Amy no te destruya cuando se entere…_

_Yo: (trago saliva con miedo) Ni yo_

_Cream: (Como siempre, hace una reverencia a los que leen el fic) ¡Muchas gracias por tener la amabilidad de leer y dejar reviews!_

_Yo: (Pensando) Me pregunto como será la contraparte moebian de Cream… _


	10. Una nueva alianza

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 10

Una nueva alianza

En lo que quedo el cap. anterior…

Umbark y el Cuarteto Dark ya podían ver la aldea Lightstar a lo lejos, Kaiser y Rouge se reían al imaginarse la cara de Amy al ver a Sonic en su actual estado.

"¿Quieren… dejar de… reírse?" gruño el malherido Sonic "estoy… tratando… de dormir un… poco"

Shadow y Umbark se mantenían bastante serios, aunque el erizo negro le lanzaba numerosas miradas de desconfianza al erizo enmascarado (digo, ¿cómo se puede confiar en alguien a quien no se le ve la cara?)

Omega, por su parte, mantenía su metódica y pesada marcha, hasta que de repente se detuvo y sus ojos brillaron.

"¿Qué pasa, Omega?" pregunto Kaiser mientras el, Shadow, Rouge y Umbark se detenían y lo miraban

"DETECTO A TRES MOBIANS CERCA DE AQUÍ…" anuncio Omega "… SE ACERCAN RAPIDAMENTE"

El grupo se mantuvo atento a todo, hasta que vieron que los que se acercaban eran Tails, Amy y Mina.

"¿Ustedes también van a ayudar a pelear contra el motociclista infernal, chicos?" pregunto Tails al verlos

"¿Motociclista infernal?" pregunto Shadow sin entender mucho

"¡Te explicamos luego, Shadow!" exclamo Amy "¿han visto a Sonic por aquí?"

Nadie le respondió, pero noto que Kaiser estaba cargando algo… o a alguien.

"¿A quien llevas allí, Kaiser?" pregunto Mina con curiosidad

"Si quieren saberlo, solo acérquense y vean" respondió Kaiser con un tono burlón muy extraño en alguien como el

Amy se asomo para ver a quien llevaba Kaiser, y lo que vio la dejo extremadamente sorprendida y asustada.

"¡¿QUÉ LE OCURRIO A MI SONIC?!" vocifero la eriza rosa con suficiente fuerza para provocar un temblor

Mina y Tails también se asomaron para ver y vieron que el sujeto que cargaba Kaiser era nadie más que Sonic, el erizo azul tenía el cuerpo lleno de numerosas heridas y fracturas.

Y al haber sentido el cataclísmico grito de Amy, el moribundo erizo azul abrió los ojos lenta y suavemente.

"Hola… chicos…" dijo serenamente con la poca fuerza que tenia "… ¿por qué… esas caras… tan… aterradas?"

"¿Qué te paso, Sonic?" pregunto Tails sorprendido, nunca pensó que vería a su mejor amigo herido de esa forma

"Vayamos primero a la aldea de los Lightstar y allí les contamos" les contesto Rouge tranquilamente

Dicho esto, el grupo siguió hasta la aldea…

Mientras, lejos de allí…

Zhul, Bran, Selkir y Scyfher iban caminando por la pradera, el lobo infernal estaba empujando a su motocicleta con el volante de esta.

"¿Por qué nunca te alejas de esa carcacha, hermano?" pregunto Bran con enojo a su fantasmagórico hermano mayor

"Lo que pasa es que el dueño de este vehiculo carga con una maldición…" explico Scyfher "… aquel que sea su dueño blandirá un inmenso poder infernal, pero deberá renunciar a su alma a cambio"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?" pregunto Zhul, quien estaba escuchando la conversación con un vago interés

"Fácil…" dijo Scyfher con toda tranquilidad "… si me alejo mucho de esta moto, moriré"

"Ya veo…" dijo Bran "… pues asegúrate de no morir, porque aun tenemos una cuenta pendiente"

El ruido del metal cayendo alerto al maligno cuarteto, frente a ellos estaba un hombre gordo que llevaba una chaqueta roja y que iba en un vehiculo volador en forma de huevo, junto a el estaba un león robótico de color azul grisáceo que tenia una minigun ensamblada al brazo derecho y unos lanzacohetes en los hombros.

"Te conozco…" dijo Bran al ver al hombre "… tu eres el archienemigo de Sonic the Hedgehog…" tosió un poco "… eres el Dr. Eggman"

"Exactamente…" dijo el mencionado "… y he venido a verlos a ustedes para pedirles ayuda"

"¿Y que quieres, humano?" pregunto la guadaña maldita de Selkir

"Solo necesito que me ayuden a destruir a Sonic the Hedgehog" respondió Eggman tranquilamente

Los tres villanos sonrieron al escucharlo, mientras que la guadaña maldita del inexpresivo Selkir se reía con maldad, obviamente iban a aceptar.

*Los 6 malos de esta fiesta se unen para matar a nuestro erizo favorito, ¿lo lograran?

_Sonic: La respuesta a eso es un gran 'No'_

_Cheese: (a los que leen el fic) ¡chao chao chao, chao chao!, ¡chao chao!_

_Yo: (traduciendo) Cheese dijo '¡gracias por leer y dejar reviews!, ¡y sigan dejando o sentirán mi furia!'… (Miro a Cheese) tu no naciste para amenazar, Cheese_

_Cheese: Chao chao…_


	11. Una verdad sobre Umbark

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 11

Una verdad sobre Umbark

Base de Eggman, cerca de un bastión del Clan Bloodclaw…

"¡Bah!..." se quejo Scyfher con molestia "… ¡yo quería freír a esos buitres estupidos!"

"Lo siento, Scyfher…" le dijo Eggman con un gruñido "… pero el Clan Bloodclaw me a ayudado mucho desde que llegue, pero no te preocupes, aun puedes atormentar a los clanes Lightstar y Silverfang"

El grupo estaba en el cuarto de mando, la motocicleta infernal estaba apoyada junto a la puerta, Eggman, Selkir y Metal Kaiser estaban ocupados viendo unos planos en la computadora principal, mientras que Zhul estaba observando el lugar, y Bran y Scyfher se lanzaban varias miradas desafiantes el uno al otro.

Mientras, en la aldea Lightstar…

Todo el grupo habia quedado impactado al ver a Sonic en su actual y deplorable estado, Amy, Mina, Cream y Lin se ocupaban de cuidar al erizo azul, Khalei y Belph estaban paseando por la aldea, el Cuarteto Dark (Shadow, Rouge, Omega y Kaiser) estaban ayudando a los guardias a vigilar los alrededores de la aldea amurallada, Tails y Knuckles también ayudaban, Cerberus también estaba paseando por la aldea, gruñéndole amargamente a cualquiera que se atreviera a hablarle y Rayler estaba mirando al cielo con nostalgia.

"¿Qué estas mirando, hibrido?" escucho preguntar a una voz carente de emociones

Rayler volteo a ver quien había dicho eso, allí vio parado a Umbark, el erizo enmascarado estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de el, sentado sobre una roca y con los brazos cruzados.

"Nada…" dijo Rayler pasivamente mientras volvía a mirar al cielo "… solo observo las estrellas mientras brillan…" volteo a mirar a Umbark otra vez "… oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Adelante" dijo Umbark con monotonía

"¿Por qué siempre te cubres la cara?" pregunto Rayler con tranquilidad y curiosidad

Umbark se quedo callado un momento, esa pregunta le hizo recordar algo que había dejado en el pasado.

"¿Y bien?" pregunto Rayler con algo de duda

"¿Has escuchado alguna vez el nombre de Lohkrou?" pregunto Umbark directa pero monótonamente

Rayler pensó un momento, tratando de recordar si había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero no le sonaba a nada.

"No, no lo he escuchado antes" dijo el hibrido finalmente

"¿Y has oído hablar sobre los titanes?" pregunto Umbark

"Eso si…" respondió Rayler "… Lin me contó una historia sobre esos seres"

"Entonces conoces a los titanes mayores y a los titanes menores, ¿verdad?" siguió Umbark relajadamente

"Si" respondió Rayler algo confundido

"Pues Lohkrou es uno de los titanes mayores…" dijo Umbark con su típica monotonía "… el peor de ellos, para ser más exacto"

"¿Y porque?" pregunto Rayler

"Pues porque Lohkrou era el titán mayor que simbolizaba la muerte…" respondió Umbark mientras frotaba la cadena de su brazo derecho "… además, Lohkrou era increíblemente poderoso y estaba completamente loco"

"Loco y poderoso, que combinación más peligrosa" murmuro Rayler al escucharlo

"Eso hacia que Lohkrou torturara a su antojo a las almas de los humanos y los mobians que iban al inframundo…" siguió Umbark "… y se creía que estaba planeando una revuelta en contra de los otros titanes mayores, así que empezó a reclutar a todos los mobians que podía de una sola forma, los capturaba y los convertía en mobians oscuros*"

"¿Mobians oscuros?" pregunto Rayler

"Si, son mobians a los que les han quitado la voluntad y cerrado el corazón, convirtiéndolos en maquinas para matar sin sentimientos…" continuo Umbark sin dejar su monotonía "… pero otro titán mayor, llamado Rhal'khan lo descubrió, lo capturo y lo encerró en una prisión en lo más profundo del inframundo durante toda la eternidad…" suspiro y siguió "… actualmente sigue encerrado allí, esperando a que alguien lo suficientemente tonto le devuelva su libertad"

"¿Y que tienes que ver tu con eso?" pregunto Rayler con verdadero interés

"Pues yo era uno de los mobians a los que Lohkrou trato de convertir en mobians oscuros…" respondió Umbark "… sin embargo, yo no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo y lo enfrente"

"¿Y que paso después?" pregunto el hibrido

"Pues obviamente me derroto y despedazo mi cara, por eso uso una mascara…" respondió Umbark "… además, logro transformarme parcialmente en un mobian oscuro, ya que desde ese día no puedo sentir emociones"

Rayler se quedo pensativo, había algo que no encajaba en eso.

"¿Y hace cuanto tiempo ocurrió eso?" pregunto Rayler

"Hace millones de años…" respondió Umbark, al ver la expresión en la cara de Rayler decidió explicarle "… y para serte sincero, no me llaman 'el espíritu del desierto' por nada"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Rayler con curiosidad

Umbark no les respondió, pero Rayler noto que el cuerpo del erizo enmascarado se volvió etéreo por unos segundos y luego volvió a ser corpóreo.

"Quiero decir que solo soy un fantasma…" murmuro Umbark mientras daba media vuelta y se iba "… pero eso es un secreto, así que no se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a tu novia"

Rayler solo asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

*¿Qué tal?, ¡conocieron un poco más a Lohkrou y descubrieron un pequeño secretillo de Umbark!

*Los mobians oscuros están inspirados en los 'pokemón oscuros' los cuales aparecieron en el juego 'Pokemón Colosseum'

_Lohkrou: (sarcástico y molesto) eso ni a ti te importa_

_Yo: (molesto también) que seas un titán mayor no te da derecho a decir las bobadas que quieras, ¡así que cállate!_

_Lohkrou: ¡Hmph!_

_Selkir: (mira sin emoción alguna a los que leen el fic) gracias por leer y dejar reviews…_

_Yo: (pensando) en un concurso de monotonía, Selkir y Umbark empatarían en el primer lugar… _


	12. Un peligroso plan

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 12

Un peligroso plan

01:30 PM, Base de Eggman, cerca del bastión del Clan Bloodclaw…

Los Egg Pawns de Eggman estaban construyendo una gran nave de guerra, el científico estaba supervisando que sus estupidos robots no metieran la pata, Metal Kaiser solo observaba el hangar en el que estaban, Bran, Zhul y Scyfher andaban curioseando por ahí, y Selkir, por su parte, se había ido a vigilar los alrededores por petición de Eggman.

La hiena caminaba pesada y metódicamente por los alrededores de la base mientras meditaba sobre lo que había pasado hace poco tiempo.

**Flashback**

Estaban Eggman, Bran, Zhul, Selkir, Metal Kaiser y Scyfher sentados en una mesa redonda, la motocicleta infernal estaba apoyada junto a la puerta.

"¿Y que se supone que haremos para acabar con Sonic de una vez y para siempre?" pregunto Bran vagamente

Ninguno de ellos tenía una idea, todos sabían que cuando se trataba de enfrentarse a Sonic, era hacer algo grande, Eggman, Bran, Zhul y Metal Kaiser lo sabían por experiencia propia, mientras que Scyfher y Selkir lo sabían por lo que les habían contado.

"Creo que yo tengo una idea…" dijo de repente la guadaña de Selkir "… y si funciona, todo Mobius caerá a nuestros pies y Sonic the Hedgehog solo será un misero recuerdo"

"¿De verdad?..." pregunto Eggman algo interesado "… ¿y cual es tu idea?"

La guadaña espero unos segundos antes de responder.

"Yo sugiero que liberemos de su encarcelamiento a Lohkrou the Titan Hedgehog" dijo finalmente la guadaña con firmeza

Zhul se río siniestramente al escuchar eso, Bran y Scyfher también parecían estar de acuerdo, pero tenían ciertas dudas sobre ello.

"¿Estas seguro de que esa es buena idea?" pregunto Scyfher mientras apoyaba sus pies sobre la mesa "recuerda que Lohkrou es muy poderoso y esta totalmente loco, ¡nos mataría con solo vernos!"

"Normalmente si…" respondió la guadaña de Selkir con tranquilidad "… pero si hacemos que Lohkrou crea que somos sus siervos, no nos matara"

"¿Y como se supone que le haremos creer que somos sus siervos?" pregunto Bran mientras Zhul le explicaba a Eggman y a Metal Kaiser sobre lo que estaban discutiendo

"Hay muchas formas de engañar a las mentes de los mortales y los dioses, joven lobo…" respondió la guadaña de Selkir secamente "… incluso a una mente tan envenenada y nublada como la de Lohkrou"

El grupo se quedo en silencio durante un largo rato.

"¡Entonces haremos eso!..." sentencio Eggman finalmente "… ¿pero, como nos aseguraremos de que Sonic o su tropa de zánganos no sospechen?"

"Pues tendremos que atacarlos de vez en cuando…" dijo la guadaña de Selkir "… ya que ellos ya saben que estamos aquí y si nos mantenemos en silencio por mucho tiempo es posible que vengan a investigar"

"Pero si atacamos nosotros mismos es posible que sospechen…" intervino Metal Kaiser con seriedad "… pero si nuestros amigos del Clan Bloodclaw son los que atacan no habría de que preocuparse a largo plazo"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el león robótico.

**Fin del Flashback**

"¿De verdad crees que lograremos liberar a Lohkrou?" le pregunto Selkir a su guadaña

"Claro que si, Selkir the Hyena…" respondió la guadaña mientras su inexpresivo portador suspiraba monótonamente "… siempre que tu mantengas la cabeza baja y la boca cerrada, y que yo me encargue de esto"

"Siempre es así" dijo Selkir con monotonía, luego suspiro "¿y que pasa con tu objetivo original?, ese de matar a un tal Rayler y absorber la energía de su estrella"

El silencio reino por un rato.

"Eso lo realizare a su debido tiempo…" respondió la guadaña con seriedad "… por ahora solo hay que concentrarse en liberar a mi creador"

"Si…" dijo Selkir con una voz vacía y perdida "… liberar ese tal Lohkrou the Titan Hedgehog"

Dicho esto, siguieron caminando por un rato.

Mientras, muy cerca de allí…

Umbark estaba explorando un abismo en medio del 'valle de los deseos perdidos', caminaba metódica y pesadamente sin que nada llamara su atención.

De repente, vio que a lo lejos, una hiena que llevaba una extraña guadaña estaba caminando cerca de donde el estaba, la hiena no lo había visto, así que decidió seguirla, ya que esta tenia un aspecto sospechoso y su guadaña le parecía curiosamente familiar.

*Nuestros dos amigos menos expresivos se cruzan misteriosamente… ¿qué pasara?

_Shadow: Da igual, solo termina de una estupida vez…_

_Yo: ¡Esta bien, gruñón!, ¡Scyfher, te toca!_

_Scyfher: (mira de forma amenazante a los que leen el fic) gracias por leer y dejar reviews… y mejor sigan dejándolos si no quieren sentir el peso de mi moto sobre sus espaldas (sube a su motocicleta infernal y se va incendiando todo a su paso)_


	13. Secretos y reencuentros

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 13

Secretos y reencuentros

En lo que quedo el cap. anterior…

Umbark seguía cautelosamente a la misteriosa hiena, la guadaña que esta llevaba realmente se le hacia conocida.

El lugar en el que estaban era el interior del abismo que Umbark había estado explorando, el erizo enmascarado vio que mientras más avanzaba, más huesos y antorchas encontraba… aquel lugar también se le hacia familiar.

Luego de un rato de seguir a esa hiena, entraron a una cueva que se veía bastante siniestra, había numerosas inscripciones y runas muy antiguas escritas en ella, y parecían estar relatando algún tipo de leyenda… Umbark conocía ese lugar.

"¿Hace cuanto que nos estas siguiendo, erizo?" pregunto de repente la guadaña que llevaba la hiena

Al escuchar al arma hablar, la hiena dio media vuelta y miro inexpresivamente a Umbark, este solo le devolvió la mirada, o eso parecía (recordar que Umbark usa una mascara)

"Desde que los vi bajar al abismo…" respondió Umbark monótonamente, sin darle importancia al hecho de que fuera la guadaña la que hablaba "… ¿quiénes son ustedes?"

El silencio reino por un rato.

"Esta hiena, la cual parece ser tan carente de emociones como tu se llama Selkir the Hyena…" dijo la guadaña mientras su portador parpadeaba tres veces "… y yo soy una de las armas oscuras creadas por el titán mayor de la muerte, Lohkrou the Titan Hedgehog"

Umbark medito eso por un momento.

"Con eres una de las armas que fueron creadas por el titán oscuro…" murmuro Umbark mientras la cadena de su brazo derecho era rodeada por un aura roja "… eso explica porque me parecías familiar"

"Tu también me pareces conocido, erizo enmascarado…" murmuro la guadaña, esta se quedo callada un rato y luego siguió "… ¡ah!, ¡ya lo recordé!, ¡tu eres el mobian que Lohkrou no logro transformar en un mobian oscuro!"

"No completamente, al menos" respondió Umbark se ponía en posición de pelea

La guadaña ya había notado eso, la aparente falta de emociones de Umbark hacia evidente que Lohkrou había logrado transformarlo parcialmente en un mobian oscuro, luego se percato de que la cadena del brazo derecho de Umbark tenía un aura roja.

"¿Acaso quieres pelear?" pregunto la guadaña mientras Selkir la sacaba de su espalda y se ponía en posición de pelea "no me digas que estas de lado de ese tal Sonic the Hedgehog"

"No estoy de lado de ese erizo azul ni de sus amigos…" afirmo Umbark "… ni tampoco de lado tuyo"

"¿Entonces porque te muestras tan ofensivo?" pregunto la guadaña con tono curioso

"Porque no pienso dejar que alguien ponga un solo pie en este lugar…" respondió Umbark mientras lanzaba su cadena hacia Selkir y este la esquivaba "… nadie debe entrar en el Death Temple"

La guadaña lanzo una risa malévola mientras su portador la usaba para lanzar una onda oscura que Umbark casi no logra esquivar.

"¡Así que ya sabes que planeo usar el poder oscuro del Death Temple para liberar a Lohkrou!..." exclamo la guadaña mientras Selkir la usaba para lanzar más ondas oscuras "… ¡pues pierdes tu tiempo al tratar de evitarlo!"

El combate siguió sin interrupción alguna.

Mientras, en otro lugar…

Lin y Rayler estaban sentados en una roca mirando el cielo, a lo lejos se podía ver el poblado del Clan Lightstar.

"¿Tienes frío, Lin?" pregunto Rayler al notar que soplaba un viento helado

"Un poco" respondió la gata tranquilamente

Rayler se acerco un poco más a ella y la abrazo calidamente.

"¿Y ahora?" pregunto el hibrido cariñosamente

Lin se sonrojo notoriamente al sentir los brazos del hibrido rodeándola.

"Mejor" murmuro Lin alegremente con tono soñador

Estuvieron así durante un rato, hasta que…

"¡Vaya, que linda escena!" escucharon exclamar a una voz algo monstruosa "¡lastima que tendré que echarla a perder!"

Lin sintió un terror instantáneo al escuchar esa voz, volteo a ver lentamente y allí lo vio… allí estaba ese maldito lobo de aspecto fantasmal montado en su motocicleta infernal.

"Scyfher…" fue lo único que alcanzo a murmurar Lin con gran terror

Mientras, cerca de allí…

Dos chicas andaban caminando pacíficamente, después de haber ayudado en la reconstrucción de una aldea del Clan Silverfang, los aldeanos de esta, en agradecimiento, les indicaron el camino a la aldea Lightstar.

Ambas chicas eran equidnas, una era de color rosado, tenia un gran mechón de pelo en la cabeza y una sus púas estaba cubierta de metal, llevaba puestos un cinturón dorado en el que tenia guardada una pistola de dos cañones, una polera sin mangas y unas botas de color aguamarina, sus ojos eran de color morado.

La otra era de color naranja, sus púas estaban peinadas hacia atrás y tenían la punta de color crema, llevaba una especie de diadema negra que tenia una runa que brillaba con un color rosado, también llevaba puesto un traje negro que resaltaba su figura bastante bien y sus ojos también eran morados.

"Sigo feliz de haber conocido a una amiga de mi primo" dijo la equidna rosa con tono alegre

"Yo también estoy feliz de haber conocido a una familiar de Knuckles, Julie" respondió la equidna naranja con un tono un poco más serio

Julie-Su sonrío amistosamente.

"Me pregunto si Knuckles aun estará vigilando la Master Emerald…" dijo Julie-Su con un tono pensativo, luego volteo a ver a la equidna naranja "… ¿tu que crees, Shade?"

La equidna nocturnus solo se encogió de hombros.

"No lo se, pero como ya arregle un problema que tenia, solo tengo que ayudar a estos clanes a deshacerse de ese motociclista infernal y luego volveré a Angel Island…" dijo Shade tranquilamente "… hecho de menos a Knuckles y quiero verlo de nuevo"

"Yo igual…" dijo Julie-Su mientras miraba hacia el frente, donde ya empezaba a divisarse la aldea Lightstar "… hace tiempo que no se nada de Knuckles, así que si no te molesta, yo iré contigo a Angel Island cuando acabemos con ese motociclista infernal"

Shade asintió alegremente en respuesta.

*¿Qué tal?, ¡dos antiguas amigas de Knuckles aparecieron!, ¡Julie-Su de los cómics de Archie y Shade el juego Sonic Chronicles!...

_Julie-Su: (euforica) ¡SIIIII!, ¡ya quiero volver a ver a Knuckles!_

_Shade: (mirando a Julie-Su con cara de '¿qué onda con esta?') yo también, Julie… ¡pero no te vuelvas loca de la emoción!_

_Shadow: (a los que leen el fic) mientras el dúo lunático reza para volver a ver al estupido de Knuckles, yo les doy las gracias por leer y dejar reviews… (Saca una pistola)… y les digo que si no quieren que aparezca en sus casas y los mate, sigan dejando los reviews_

_Yo: (aburrido) este Shadow ya me tiene harto… _


	14. ¿Qué se puede pensar?

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 14

¿Qué se puede pensar?

Empezando por donde habían quedado Rayler, Lin y Scyfher…

Lin miraba aterrada a Scyfher, este solo los veía a ella y a Rayler con una expresión maligna y burlona, y finalmente Rayler, quien miraba de manera amenazante a Scyfher.

"¿Así que tu eres el motociclista infernal?" pregunto el hibrido mientras levantaba un puño

"Si…" respondió Scyfher tranquilamente "… soy Scyfher the Infernal Wolf…" miro fijamente a Lin, haciendo que a la gata se le helara la sangre "… hola, Lin, cuanto tiempo sin verte"

Lin estaba tan asustada que no podía ni hablar.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Scyfher burlonamente al notar eso "¿el ratón te comió la lengua?"

Lin se sintió avergonzada al escucharlo.

"¡Deja de molestar a mi novia!" bramó Rayler con enojo

Scyfher dejo de mirar a Lin y para clavar su siniestra mirada en Rayler, el hibrido solo siguió con su mirada desafiante ante eso.

"¿Novia dijiste?" pregunto Scyfher mientras se acomodaba un poco en su motocicleta infernal "¡no me digas que tu eres el novio de Lin!"

"Si, así es" respondió Rayler con firmeza

Scyfher se río ruidosamente ante ello.

"¡Pues tienes suerte de tener a una novia como Lin!" exclamo Scyfher estrepitosa y burlonamente "¡una chica hermosa, amable, astuta!… pero también bastante engañosa"

"¿Engañosa?" pregunto Rayler sin entender

"Si…" respondió Scyfher mientras veía que Lin se asustaba cada vez más "… Lin es muy diestra y hábil cuando se trata de engañar a otros, ya que incluso me engaño a mi una vez…"

"Oh, no" murmuro Lin en voz muy baja al notar lo que Scyfher trataba de hacer

"¿Y que te hizo creer?" pregunto Rayler con gran desconfianza

Scyfher se río siniestramente antes de responder.

"… me hizo creer que me amaba" dijo finalmente el lobo infernal

"¡¿QUÉ?!" exclamo Rayler con gran sorpresa

"Lo que escuchaste…" siguió Scufher tranquilamente "… ella me hizo creer que estaba enamorada de mi y me mantuvo engañado durante mucho tiempo… hasta hace poco, claro esta"

"No…" murmuro Rayler con un tono dudoso "… Lin nunca haría algo así"

"¿Seguro, hibrido?" pregunto Scyfher siniestramente "puede que ahora te este engañando a ti para quedarse con la estrella que esta dentro de tu cuerpo"

Al escucharlo, Rayler miro con cierta desconfianza a Lin.

"¡No lo escuches, Rayler!" exclamo la gata mientras sus ojos lilas se llenaban de lagrimas "¡te esta mintiendo!"

"¡Vaya, Lin!, ¡que gran actriz eres!" exclamo Scyfher maliciosamente mientras aplaudía "¡aun en esta situación tratas de mantener todo a tu favor con tus mentiras!"

Rayler empezó a alejarse lentamente de la gata, hasta que esta se aferro a su brazo derecho.

"¡NO!" exclamo Lin totalmente asustada "¡NO LO ESCUCHES, RAYLER!, ¡EL ES EL QUE TE ESTA MINTIENDO!, ¡POR FAVOR, CREEME!"

"Yo…" murmuro Rayler totalmente confundido "… no se que pensar"

"Lin, ya ríndete…" gruño Scyfher cruelmente, mientras Bran aparecía en unos arbustos cercanos "… tu engaño ya se a descubierto, así que ya deja de decir mentiras baratas"

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" pregunto Bran al notar la escena que se estaba montando

"Espera y veras, hermanito" murmuro Scyfher al escucharlo

Mientras, con Lin y Rayler…

"¡Rayler, por favor!" exclamaba Lin mientras un mar de lagrimas salía de sus ojos "¡no puedes creer las mentiras que Scyfher a dicho!, yo…" trago algo de saliva antes de seguir "… te… te amo"

Al escucharla Rayler la miro con una mirada de gran desconfianza.

"¿Cómo se que no me estas mintiendo?" pregunto el hibrido

Mientras, cerca de allí…

"¿Dónde estarán estos dos?" pregunto Knuckles con molestia mientras el y Khalei buscaban a Lin y Rayler

"No lo se…" respondió Khalei, luego los vio a lo lejos y cerca de ellos estaban Bran y un lobo de aspecto fantasmal que montaba una aterradora motocicleta "… ¡espera, allí los veo y parece que están en problemas!"

*Pues hasta aquí llego hoy, chicos y chicas…

_Sonic: (sorprendido) ¡nunca pensé que podías escribir escenas como esta!_

_Yo: Oye, toda relación amorosa tiene altibajos, ¿no?_

_Shadow: (gruñón como siempre) ¿Y tu como sabes eso, si nunca has tenido novia?_

_Yo: (Saco una escopeta y le disparo en la frente)_

_Shadow: (mientras agoniza por el dolor) ¡Aggghhhhh!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

_Yo: Una, porque Scourge no esta aquí. Dos, porque me llamaste idiota en uno de los reviews. Y tres, ¡por decir que nunca he tenido novia!_

_Zhul: (a los que leen el fic) gracias por leer y dejar reviews… y recuerden que si no dejan, yo mismo les hare lamentarlo… ¡y las armas de fuego no sirven conmigo!, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!_

_Yo: (murmurando a los que leen el fic) mejor vayan a bendecir las armas antes de dispararle a Zhul… ¡recuerden que es un erizo no-muerto!_


	15. ¡Caos total! ¡Dark Súper Khalei!

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 15

¡Caos total! ¡Dark Súper Khalei!

En lo quedo el cap. anterior…

Scyfher y Bran miraban divertidos la escena que se estaba realizando frente a ellos.

"Rayler…" murmuro Lin con voz quebradiza "… por favor… no te estoy mintiendo… nunca lo haría"

Rayler estaba confundido a más no poder, no sabía que opción debía elegir: El quería a Lin más que a cualquier cosa, pero Scyfher no parecía mostrar señales de que lo que dijo el era mentira, ¿qué debía hacer?

En ese momento, solo se le ocurrió una cosa: estar un rato a solas…

"Déjame solo, Lin" dijo Rayler mientras se soltaba del agarre de la gata y se iba de allí a velocidad supersónica

Mientras eso pasaba, Knuckles y Khalei llegaron al lugar…

"¡Bah!" gruño Bran al verlos llegar "¡tenemos compañía!"

Scyfher se volteo y miro a los recién llegados de manera amenazante, al verlo tanto Knuckles como Khalei se pusieron en posición de pelea.

"¿Tu eres el motociclista infernal?" pregunto Khalei con brusquedad al verlo

"Si, soy yo…" respondió el aludido "… mi nombre es Scyfher the Infernal Wolf"

El lobo infernal hizo aparecer un cráneo en llamas en su mano derecha, mientras que Bran tocaba una roca cercana y su cuerpo se volvía de ese material.

"Oye, Knuckles…" le murmuro Khalei al equidna "… tu encárgate de Bran, mientras que yo practico 'tiro al blanco' con Scyfher"

"Como quieras, Khalei…" respondió Knuckles tranquilamente "… pero, antes…" miro fijamente a Bran "… oye tu, ¿no querías arreglar cuentas pendientes con tu hermano?, ¡pues lo tienes junto a ti!"

"Ya se, rata descerebrada…" gruño Bran "… pero, las circunstancias me han obligado a dejar eso para más rato y concentrarme en algo mayor"

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'algo mayor'?" pregunto Knuckles

"¡No te lo diré!" bramo Bran en respuesta mientras se lanzaba hacia el

Mientras Bran y Knuckles se ponían a pelear, Khalei y Scyfher tenían su propia conversación.

"¿Qué le hiciste a Lin?" pregunto Khalei con firmeza al ver a la gata llorando desconsolada "¿y donde esta Rayler?"

"¿Rayler?, ¿te refieres al hibrido?" pregunto Scyfher burlonamente "el se fue de aquí, después de que yo arruinara su pequeño noviazgo con esa gata"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Khalei al escucharlo "¿por qué hiciste eso?"

Scyfher suspiro tranquilamente…

"Ese no es asunto tuyo, adefesio semirobotizado" gruño el lobo infernal pacíficamente "pero lo hecho, hecho esta y ahora esos dos están moralmente despedazados"

Khalei miro a Lin otra vez, imaginándose por lo que ella estaba pasando y el solo hecho de pensar Rayler estaba pasando por lo mismo, le hacia hervir la sangre de rabia… y en eso, las Chaos Emeralds aparecieron a su alrededor.

Al principio, Khalei se extraño de verlas, pero luego recordó porque las tenia…

**Flashback**

El, Sonic y Tails estaban saliendo hacia Angel Island, hasta que de repente, Khalei vio las Chaos Emeralds en una mesa cercana…

"Hmmm, mejor las llevo…" se dijo a si mismo "… solo por si acaso"

Dicho esto, las tomo y se las guardo.

**Fin del Flashback**

El erizo semirobotico empezó a concentrarse mientras su alma ardía de rabia, las Chaos Emeralds giraban rápidamente a su alrededor y un aura oscura lo rodeaba.

"Esa aura…" murmuro Knuckles al verlo mientras peleaba con Bran, luego recordó lo que ocurrió una vez que Sonic tuvo esa aura "… ¡¡KHALEI, NOOOOOO!!"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Bran mientras dejaba de pelear con el equidna y veía lo que pasaba "¿qué ocurre?"

Una fuerte luz oscura cubrió el lugar unos segundos…

Y cuando esta se fue, vieron que Khalei se veía distinto, su cuerpo cambio de verde oscuro a negro, todas sus púas estaban erizadas hacia el cielo, sus ojos eran totalmente blancos y lo rodeaba un aura negra.

"Vaya…" murmuro Bran al ver al oscuro súper erizo semirobotico "… parece que esto se pondrá interesante"

"Esto no puede ponerse peor…" murmuro Knuckles "… primero nos topamos con estos dos y ahora Khalei alcanza la súper forma oscura… ¿qué mas podría pasar?"

Dark Súper Khalei clavo su vista sobre Scyfher, el lobo infernal solo lo miraba de vuelta tranquilamente.

*Solo diré que… ¡aquí quedara la tendalada!

_Khalei: ¡Genial!, ¡me transforme!… y aunque no es la transformación que yo quería… ¡igual es genial!_

_Tails: (deduciendo) Un erizo semirobotico adicto a las peleas + la súper forma oscura es igual a… (El solo pensar en eso lo deja en blanco del susto)_

_Rouge: (a los que leen el fic) bueno, gracias por leer y dejar reviews, y bla bla bla… y les daré una patada voladora si no dejan y… yo me largo (se va)_

_Yo: (con cara de '¿Qué onda?') _


	16. De malo a peor

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 16

De malo a peor

En lo que quedo el cap. anterior…

Scyfher miraba tranquila y concienzudamente a Dark Súper Khalei, este solo le devolvía una mirada amenazante.

"Parece que esto se pondrá mejor de lo que pensaba…" murmuro Scyfher mientras hacia aparecer un cráneo en llamas en su mano derecha "… veamos si eres tan peligroso como te ves"

Dicho esto, Scyfher lanzo el cráneo en llamas hacia Dark Súper Khalei, este ultimo no lo esquivo ni lo bloqueo, sino que lo atravesó con las garras metálicas de su mano izquierda y lo hizo pedazos, luego apunto a Scyfher con su brazo revólver y grito:

"¡DARK CHAOS REVÓLVER!"

Un misil de oscuridad salio volando a toda velocidad hacia Scyfher, este espero hasta el último momento y acelero a fondo, saliendo disparado hacia un bosque cercano.

Al verlo, Dark Súper Khalei levanto vuelo y salio a perseguirlo, su capacidad de vuelo adquirida gracias a su súper forma oscura, más la potencia de sus botas-cohete, le permitían volar casi 4 veces más rápido que Sonic, Shadow o Rayler cuando estaban en sus súper formas.

"¡Maldita sea!" gruño Knuckles molesto "¡si no hago algo rápido, Khalei destruirá todo el valle!"

Dicho esto, Knuckles noto que Bran se había ido, dedujo que como no se llevaba bien con su hermano, había ido a alguna otra parte a hacer otra cosa, pero eso no le importaba a Knuckles, el tenia que ir a avisarle a los demás sobre esto antes de que las cosas se pusieran peores.

"Vamos, Lin…" dijo el equidna mientras iba a reunirse con la gata "… tenemos que ir a tu aldea"

Lin no respondió, solamente estaba llorando a cantaros mientras se ponía a caminar junto a Knuckles hacia la aldea Lightstar.

Mientras, en la misma aldea…

La abuela de Lin estaba en su habitación, la cual estaba llena de pequeños tótems, estatuillas y otros objetos extraños.

"Siento que algo a ocurrido…" murmuro la vieja gata mientras meditaba "… puedo escuchar el llanto de una joven cuyos sentimientos han sido heridos por un muchacho que ha sido engañado por un ser demoniaco"

La anciana felina se concentro más para poder ver claramente a aquellos tres individuos, luego de un rato, pudo ver que la joven sentimentalmente herida era Lin, el muchacho engañado era Rayler y el ser demoniaco era Scyfher.

"Ya veo…" murmuro la abuela de Lin "… ese monstruo de Scyfher engaño al joven Rayler para hacerle creer que mi pequeña nieta era una mentirosa que solo piensa en si misma…" suspiro tranquilamente "… Lin es muchas cosas, pero jamás a sido una mentirosa, si ella ha mentido, siempre ha sido por alguna razón que lo valga…" volvió a concentrarse "… debo arreglar este enredo, y conozco a alguien que podrá ayudarme a hacerlo"

Paso un largo rato, hasta que de repente se empezó a escuchar una voz femenina en la habitación…

"¿Qué quieres, mortal?" pregunto la voz con prepotencia "¿para que has llamado a Arendia the Titaness Cat, la poderosa titánide mayor de la verdad?"

La abuela de Lin sonrío al escucharla, hasta ahora, todo estaba saliendo como ella quería…

Mientras, en la misma aldea…

Knuckles y Lin ya habían llegado a esta, Lin seguía derramando lágrimas, mientras que Knuckles se preguntaba que le ocurría a la gata… y cuando iban entrar al edificio principal, un guardia les dijo:

"Acaban de llegar dos muchachas equidnas, joven Knuckles…" tosió un poco y siguió "… estaban preguntando por usted"

Knuckles se extraño un poco, luego entro para ver quienes eran y allí las vio a ambas, junto al resto de la pandilla.

"¿Julie, Shade?" pregunto el equidna con sorpresa mientras Lin se sentaba en una esquina cercana "¿pero que hacen aquí?"

Al escucharlo, ambas equidnas voltearon a verlo y…

"¡Knuckles!" exclamo Julie-Su mientras se ponía de pie un solo brinco y abrazaba a su primo "¡cuánto tiempo sin verte, primo!"

"Si, hace tiempo que no te veo…" dijo Knuckles mientras Julie-Su lo soltaba, luego el equidna miro a Shade "… hola, Shade" saludo alegremente

"Hola, Knuckles…" saludo de vuelta la equidna nocturnus, Knuckles noto que estaba levemente sonrojada "… te extrañe mucho"

"Yo igual, Shade…" respondió Knuckles mientras veía al resto de la pandilla

Tails y Belph estaban con Sonic, quien se veia mucho mejor pero aun no estaba del todo bien, Amy, Cream y Mina estaban acompañando a Lin mientras le preguntaban porque lloraba, Rouge estaba leyendo un librito, mientras Shadow, Kaiser y Cerberus dormían un poco y Umbark no estaba en ninguna parte, seguramente se había ido a pasear.

"Oye, Knuckles…" le dijo Sonic serenamente al verlo "… ¿qué le paso a Lin?, ¿y donde están Khalei y Rayler?"

Cuando escucho el nombre de 'Rayler', Lin empezo a llorar aun más que antes.

"Pues será mejor que despierten a ese trío…" dijo Knuckles mientras señalaba a los dormidos Shadow, Kaiser y Cerberus "… seguramente querrán escuchar esto"

*Para los que no sepan o no se acuerden: Una titánide es un titán del sexo femenino…

_Cerberus: (aburrido) mejor termina esto de una vez, ¿quieres?, tenemos que ir a ver al estupido erizo negro al hospital por la herida de bala que le hiciste…_

_Yo: (nervioso) mejor vayan sin mi… si Shadow me ve, me matara_

_Cerberus: Como quieras (mira a los que leen el fic), bueno gracias por leer y dejar los reviews… (Da media vuelta y se va)_

_Yo: (anotando algo en una libreta) conseguirme un chaleco antibalas antes de que Shadow salga del hospital…_


	17. Mucho en un dia

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 17

Mucho en un día

En donde había quedado el cap. anterior…

Knuckles les estaba relatando lo que había ocurrido, y mientras más avanzaba en su relato, más sorprendidos dejaba al grupo…

"… y eso fue lo que paso" termino de relatar Knuckles

"¿Estas diciendo que Khalei alcanzo la súper forma oscura?..." pregunto Sonic sin poder creer lo que sus oídos decían, Tails también se veía sorprendido "… ¿y también dices que ahora esta peleando con el motociclista infernal?"

"Si…" afirmo Knuckles "… y si no hacemos algo rápido, destruirá todo el valle y a sus habitantes"

Sonic se quedo pensativo, aunque el erizo azul ya sabía de antemano que Khalei tenía potencial para ser prácticamente un 'cataclismo andante', nunca creyó que podría llegar a enfurecerse a tal punto de alcanzar la súper forma oscura…

"¿Y como la alcanzo?" pregunto Shadow con interés "que yo sepa, se debe sentir una fuerte emoción negativa y absorber la energía negativa de las Chaos Emeralds para alcanzarla"

"Pues si tenia las Chaos Emeralds cuando se transformo…" respondió Knuckles tranquilamente "… debió de tomarlas antes de que el, Sonic y Tails fueran a Angel Island"

"¿Y que emoción tenia al transformarse?" pregunto Cerberus amargamente

"Al parecer estaba furioso por alguna razón…" contesto Knuckles mientras miraba a Cerberus con cierto enojo "… y parece que es algo relacionado con Rayler y Lin"

Todos voltearon a ver a Lin, la gata seguía llorando desconsoladamente como si hubiera pasado algo horrible, mientras que Amy, Mina, Cream y ahora también Julie-Su, Shade y curiosamente Rouge trataban de calmarla.

"Y ahora que me doy cuenta…" murmuro Kaiser mientras miraba el lugar "… ¿en donde esta ese hibrido?"

Lin levanto la mirada, sus ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas.

"Rayler…" con solo decir ese nombre, lloro aun más "… el quiere estar solo por un rato"

"¿Y porque?" le pregunto Amy a su amiga felina

Para responderles, Lin les contó lo que había pasado entre ella, Rayler y Scyfher momentos antes de que Knuckles y Khalei aparecieran.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamo Amy con gran enojo luego de escuchar aquel relato "¿cómo pudo ser que ese motociclista infernal fuera capaz de destruir un noviazgo tan bello como el tuyo con Rayler?"

"Fue para vengarse, supongo…" respondió Lin "… porque la parte en la que le hacia creer a Scyfher que lo amaba no es mentira"

"¿De verdad?" pregunto Mina mientras Amy, Cream, Julie-Su, Shade y Rouge escuchaban atentas "¿porqué lo hiciste?"

"Fue para proteger a mi clan…" explico Lin "… ya que en esa época corría el rumor de que si el motociclista infernal conseguía tener una novia, este no atacaría al clan al que perteneciera esa chica"

"Ser la novia de alguien a quien odias para proteger a tus seres queridos…" dijo Julie-Su de repente "… eso es algo muy noble… pero también muy desagradable"

"Cierto…" afirmo Lin con cierto agradecimiento "… al principio funciono, ya que Scyfher dejo en paz a los Lightstar, así que para asegurar la seguridad de mi clan tuve que seguir siendo la novia de ese monstruo…" suspiro "… pero al final volvió a atacar a mi clan"

"¿Y tu que hiciste?" pregunto Shade

"Pues por lógica termine con el…" respondió Lin con seguridad "… pero Scyfher no lo tomo bien…" empezó a llorar de nuevo "… y ahora, como venganza, me a alejado de mi amado Rayler"

El grupo entero escuchaba atentamente, sentían lastima por Lin, ya que en ese momento, bastaba solo con mencionar el nombre de Rayler o algún otro que sonara parecido, para que la gata llorara a mares.

"No te preocupes, mi pequeña nieta…" dijo la abuela de Lin mientras entraba al lugar lentamente "… ese problema ya pronto se solucionara"

El grupo miro con cara de pregunta a la vieja gata.

"¿De que hablas, abuela?" pregunto Lin sin entender

"Ya veras…" dijo confiada la anciana felina "… todo este enredo se arreglara pronto, y tu y el joven Rayler volverán a estar juntos"

Lin se calmo un poco, cuando su abuela decía que algo ocurriría así era, pero Lin era del tipo 'ver para creer'

Mientras, en otra parte del valle de los deseos perdidos…

Dos Worms (worm es 'gusano' en ingles, ya luego especifico porque los llamo así) estaban en medio del valle, hablando…

"Oye, tio…" dijo uno de ellos "… ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de que comer esta noche, pues haremos un estofado de cerdito con papas"

"¡Estupendo!" exclamo el otro

… (_Yo: Escena equivocada)_

Ahora si, en otra parte de ese valle…

Rayler estaba sentado en una roca mirando el cielo, de repente soplo un extraño viento de color verde olivo que hizo que Rayler se durmiera.

"¿Qué ocurre…?" alcanzo a decir Rayler antes de caer dormido

*Bueno, hasta aquí hoy… ¡a cierto!, esos Worms que aparecieron son posibles homólogos de los juegos del Team 17, ya que al parecer los Worms no están entre las categorías disponibles, yo les di un pequeño Cameo en este fic…

_Worm__ cualquiera: (a los que leen el fic) aunque ni yo ni los otros Worms somos personajes de Sonic the Hedgehog, les doy las gracias por leer y dejar reviews aquí… (Saca una granada de color blanco que tiene un cruz en un costado)… ¡y si no dejan reviews, les lanzare una granada divina a todos ustedes!, ¡Bwahahahahahaha!_

_Sonic: (con cara de '¿Qué onda con este?') nunca más hay que traer personajes invitados…_


	18. Dos combates consecutivos

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 18

Dos combates consecutivos

Volviendo a la pelea de Umbark contra Selkir…

A medida que la hiena y el erizo enmascarado seguían peleando, iban avanzando por la caverna, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un viejo templo en el que había muchas antorchas con forma de demonio, también había numerosas urnas y cofres tirados en el suelo y en medio de la habitación central del templo había una especie de arco, el cual posiblemente se podría usar para abrir un portal.

"Así que este es el Death Temple…" dijo la guadaña mientras Selkir la usaba para lanzar ondas oscuras cada vez más poderosas "… ahora solo hay que deshacerse de este erizo enmascarado y luego abrir el portal hacia el Vacío Infernal"

"¿El Vacío Infernal?" pregunto Selkir con su típica monotonía mientras bloqueaba un 'cadenazo' de Umbark "¿así que ese es el lugar en el que esta encerrado Lohkrou?"

"Exacto…" respondió Umbark antes de que la guadaña lo hiciera "… es por eso que nadie debe poner un solo pie en el Death Temple"

Mientras, no muy lejos de allí…

Dark Súper Khalei seguía disparando a lo loco hacia todos lados, Scyfher esquivaba ágilmente los ataques que le lanzaba el oscuro súper erizo semirobotico (ya se que es largo, pero es lo que más se adecua a su estado)

"Debo admitir que tienes muchísima potencia…" admitió Scyfher mientras Dark Súper Khalei bajaba al suelo "… pero ya es hora de que te haga pedazos" dicho esto, tanto el cuerpo se Scyfher como su motocicleta ardieron en llamas y se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia su oponente.

Dark Súper Khalei, en respuesta se lanzo también hacia su oponente mientras las garras metálicas de su mano izquierda eran rodeadas por un aura negra.

"¡DARK CHAOS CLAWS!" bramo Dark Súper Khalei

"¡INFERNO ROCKET!" rugió Scyfher

Los dos guerreros golpearon con toda su fuerza, lo cual causo una explosión de proporciones caóticas.

Al mismo tiempo, en el plano celestial…

Un erizo titán de color café oscuro que media 90 metros de altura estaba jugando con unas nubes, las púas del erizo titán estaban peinadas hacia atrás, estaban totalmente caídas y eran tan largas que le llegaban hasta la cintura, tenía cuatro brazos con un guante de metal en cada uno, llevaba unas zapatillas de color granate con tres franjas verdes cada una, tenía un tatuaje con forma de cráneo de color amarillo opaco en el pecho, llevaba una almádena* de batalla en la espalda, sus ojos eran de color rojo escarlata.

"Quien lo diría…" gruño el erizo titán con aburrimiento "… yo, Belzehur the Titan Hedgehog, el temible titán mayor de la guerra, jugando con unas insípidas y estupidas nubes"

"¡Oye, titán chillón!" le reclamo una de las nubes con enojo "¡puede que seamos insípidas y un poco estupidas, pero también tenemos sentimientos!, ¡así que cállate o si no llamaremos a ese chicle rosadito llamado Kirby para que venga a molerte a puñetes!"

"¿Qué onda?..." se pregunto Belzehur al escucharla "… ¡tanto aburrimiento me esta volviendo loco!, ¡ahora escucho hablar a las nubes!"

En eso, se escucho una gran explosión…

"¿Ehhh?" murmuro Belzehur con cierta emoción "¡espero que sea una batalla!"

El erizo titán se asomo y miro hacia Mobius, allí pudo ver una monstruosa pelea entre un erizo semirobotico que al parecer había alcanzado la súper forma oscura y a un lobo de aspecto fantasmal que montaba una aterradora motocicleta.

"Esa moto se me hace conocida…" murmuro Belzehur al ver aquel vehiculo, luego se acordó "… ¡claro!, ¡esa motocicleta es una de esas armas que fueron creadas por ese maldito Lohkrou!"

Luego de decir esto, Belzehur siguió viendo la pelea, preguntándose si Lohkrou seguiría encerrado en la prisión en la que Rhal'khan lo encadeno hace millones de años.

Mientras, lejos de allí…

Cuatro Worms trataban de entrar en la base de Eggman…

"Bueno…" dijo uno que llevaba puesta una gorra que tenia escrito '¡amo el chili!' "… ¿quien de nosotros entrara a este lugar para pedirle al dueño que nos devuelva nuestro disco?"

"¡Pues tu, idiota!" le reclamo otro "¡eres el más extraño y afortunado del grupo!"

… (Yo: ¿Qué rayos me pasa?, ¡me equivoque de escena otra vez!)

Ahora si, muy lejos de donde se desarrollaba la batalla…

Rayler estaba en una pradera que estaba rodeada de neblina, miraba hacia todos lados, pero no veía a nadie.

"¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto el hibrido

"No hace falta que lo sepas" le contesto una poderosa voz femenina

Rayler miro hacia el origen de la voz, allí vio a una gata de color verde olivo que media 90 metros de altura, tenia el cabello negro, largo y amarrado en una cola de caballo, vestía una simple tunica blanca, tenia dos brazos como cualquier mobian o humano normal y sus ojos eran de color azul.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Rayler

"Soy Arendia the Titaness Cat…" dijo la gata titánide con imponencia "… y estoy aquí para despejar las nubes que cubren tus ojos"

*Una almádena es un martillo que se usa con las dos manos… este será el ultimo Cameo de los Worms y… solo eso

Kirby: Oye, ¿no tiene algo para comer?

Yo: (señalando a Sonic) comete a ese tipo, esta hecho de arándanos azules…

Kirby: ¡Que bien!, (se lanza sobre Sonic y trata de devorarlo)

Sonic: ¡Espera!, ¡ese chico te esta engañando!, ¡NO ESTOY HECHO DE ARÁNDANOS!, ¡NOOOOOOOO! (Sale corriendo y Kirby lo persigue)

Belzehur: (a los que leen el fic) gracias por leer y dejar reviews… (Se va a tomar un helado)


	19. La verdad a flote

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 19

La verdad a flote

En lo quedo el cap. anterior…

Rayler estaba sorprendido de ver a uno de los titanes mayores justo en frente de el, mientras que Arendia miraba al hibrido tranquilamente.

"¿A que te refieres con despejar las nubes que cubren mis ojos?" pregunto Rayler tratando de no sonar demasiado impresionado

"Me refiero a que te ayudare de descubrir la verdad…" explico Arendia pacíficamente "… ya que tu has sido engañado"

Rayler se acordó de lo que había dicho Scyfher sobre Lin, aquello aun le rondaba la cabeza, no sabia a quien creerle… si a Lin o a Scyfher.

"Tanto tu mente como tu corazón están confundidos y no saben que rumbo tomar…" dijo Arendia "… y ya es hora de que este enredo se deshaga"

Dicho esto, la gata titánide cerro los ojos un momento, luego los volvió a abrir lenta y pacíficamente.

"Estas en una encrucijada…" dijo Arendia con seriedad "… no sabes si creerle a la gata o al lobo infernal"

Rayler suspiro tristemente.

"Exacto…" admitió el hibrido "… no se quien de ellos miente y quien dice la verdad"

"Ambos dicen la verdad" dijo Arendia finalmente

Rayler quedo estupefacto al escuchar lo que dijo la titánide, ¿tanto Lin como Scyfher decían la verdad? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

"¿Pero como?" pregunto Rayler sin entender nada

"Bueno…" explico Arendia "… el motivo es porque lo que uno de los dos dice es solo verdad en parte"

"¿Verdad en parte?" pregunto Rayler "¿o sea que lo que dice no es del todo cierto?"

"Exactamente…" explico Arendia pacíficamente "… y en este caso el que miente en parte es Scyfher the Infernal Wolf"

Rayler se sintió como un grandísimo idiota cuando escucho eso.

"Pero en la parte en la que dice que la llamada Lin lo engaña haciéndole creer que lo ama no es mentira" siguió Arendia firmemente

"¿De verdad?" pregunto Rayler

"Si, ella le había hecho creer eso a Scyfher para que este no atacara a su clan…" aclaro Arendia "… el amor que ella decía sentir hacia Scyfher era falso, pero el que siente hacia a ti es real… esa chica realmente te ama, Rayler"

Rayler suspiro tristemente cuando escucho eso.

"Ya no…" dijo el hibrido "… yo no le creí cuando ella misma me lo dijo y le di la espalda… no creo que siga enamorada de mi"

Arendia se río suavemente.

"Aunque el amor no es lo que yo simbolizo, se bastante bien que Lin sigue muy enamorada de ti, Rayler" dijo la gata titánide con un tono tranquilizador "no pierdas la esperanza"

El hibrido miro a la gata titánide, esta le miraba con una expresión picara… pero también se veía algo melancólica.

"Nunca la he perdido…" afirmo Rayler "… y no lo hare ahora"

Arendia asintió tranquilamente, y luego soplo un viento de color verde olivo sobre Rayler, haciendo que el hibrido se volviera a dormir.

30 milésimas de segundo después…

Rayler despertó súbitamente y miro hacia todos lados, preguntándose si lo que había pasado solo fue un sueño, un viento de color verde olivo le indico que no fue un sueño, así que se puso de pie y empezó a correr a velocidad supersónica con solo una cosa en mente: disculparse con Lin por no haberle creído…

2 horas después…

Pero en eso, algo más llamo su atención, ya que a unos cuantos metros vio a dos seres peleando brutalmente, un era nadie menos que Scyfher the Infernal Wolf y el otro era…

"¿Khalei?" se pregunto Rayler al ver a Dark Súper Khalei a lo lejos

El hibrido decidió ir a investigar, para llegar más rápido decidió transformarse un Súper Rayler…

El color de su cuerpo cambio de azul negruzco a dorado, sus púas de erizo se erizaron mientras que las de equidna seguían caídas, sus ojos eran de color rojo fuego y lo rodeaba un aura dorada.

Ya como Súper Rayler, salio disparado hacia ese lugar.

Mientras, lejos de allí…

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Kaiser, Cerberus y Belph habían salido de la aldea Lightstar en busca de Metal Kaiser. Amy, Cream, Mina, Julie-Su, Shade y Lin se habían quedado en la aldea por si Rayler regresaba a esta.

Y desde las alturas, Belzehur observaba todo…

"Parece que algo pasa…" murmuro el erizo titán "… mejor estoy atento para no perderme nada"

*Bueno, Rayler ya descubrió la verdad, ¿qué seguira?...

_Shadow: (Me apunta con una minigun) Es hora de que pagues por ese balazo…_

_Yo: (asustado) ¡Me voy! (salgo corriendo a toda velocidad)_

_Arendia: (a los que leen el fic) gracias por leer y dejar reviews…_


	20. Eventos

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 20

Eventos

Súper Rayler volaba rápidamente hacia el lugar donde se libraba la pelea, mientras que Belzehur miraba tranquilamente desde el cielo.

"¡Esto se pone bueno!" exclamo el erizo titán con emoción "¡ojala pudiera bajar para participar en esa pelea y hacerlos puré con mi martillo!"

"Se nota que lo que te sobra de músculo te falta de cerebro" se quejo una nube con aburrimiento

"¡Cállate, nube asquerosa! ¡Que no estoy hablando contigo!" le amenazo Belzehur bruscamente mientras la señalaba

Pasaron no más de 15 segundos hasta que…

"¡Belzehur the Titan Hedgehog!" se escucho gritar a una voz femenina "¿acaso estas hablando con las nubes otra vez?"

"¡Lo que yo haga no es de tu importancia, Arendia!" grito Belzehur devuelta, luego siguió mirando hacia Mobius mientras murmuraba "esa gata loca nunca me deja en paz"

"¡Jeje!" río la nube con tono burlón "yo creo que le gustas a esa gata titánide"

Belzehur se cabreo al escuchar eso.

"¡¡YA TE FREGASTE, NUBE APESTOSA!!" grito el erizo titán algo sonrojado mientras sacaba su almádena de batalla "¡¡TE VOY A MACHACAR!!"

"¡Ahhhhhh!, ¡Arendia, Rhal'khan, quien sea, sálvenmeeeeeeeee!" grito la nube aterrada mientras trataba de huir de un enfurecido Belzehur

Mientras, en Mobius…

Súper Rayler ya casi llegaba, ahora que los vio de cerca pudo comprobar que los que peleaban eran Scyfher y Khalei, aunque se extraño bastante por el aspecto de este último.

"¿Khalei?" pregunto Súper Rayler al ver a Dark Súper Khalei de cerca "¿qué te paso?, ¿por qué te ves así?"

Scyfher aprovecho esa oportunidad para salir de allí rápidamente, viendo de reojo a los dos hermanos en el aire.

"Vamos Khalei, responde" insistió Súper Rayler mientras Dark Súper Khalei lo ignoraba completamente

El oscuro súper erizo semirobotico solo lanzo un grito furioso hacia la nada y empezó a disparar a lo loco en cualquier dirección.

"¡Khalei, detente!" exclamo Súper Rayler sorprendido mientras trataba de detener a su enloquecido hermano

Este, en respuesta, le dio un codazo en la barriga y la fuerza del golpe le hizo retroceder algunos metros.

"¿Pero que le ocurre?" se pregunto Rayler "Khalei siempre a ha sido adicto a las peleas, pero nunca se había comportado así"

"Quizás porque nunca había alcanzado la súper forma oscura" escucho decir a Arendia en su cabeza "sea como sea, tienes que hacer que vuelva a la normalidad antes de que cause más daño"

Súper Rayler entendió de inmediato y sin detenerse a pensar en como es que Arendia supo que estaba hablando de eso, cambio a su súper forma potenciada.

Una larga melena de púas de erizo apareció en la cabeza del súper hibrido y le llegaba poco más debajo de la cintura, sus púas de erizo originales seguían erizadas y las de equidna seguían caídas, tenia destellos eléctricos en el aura.

Ya como Súper Rayler Full Power, se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Dark Súper Khalei…

"¡Ya detente, Khalei!" exclamo Súper Rayler Full Power mientras tomaba a su hermano del brazo izquierdo

El oscuro súper erizo semirobotico solo se soltó bruscamente, se alejo unos cuantos metros y luego volteo a ver a Súper Rayler Full Power mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

"Parece que la única forma de hacerlo reaccionar será venciéndolo en una pelea" suspiro Súper Rayler Full Power tristemente "mejor lo hago rápido, para que así mi hermano este a salvo y yo pueda ir a disculparme pronto con Lin"

Dicho esto, también se puso en posición de pelea…

Mientras, en la aldea del Clan Lightstar…

Cream estaba paseando por la aldea mientras veía las numerosas cosas que había en esta, a su lado, Cheese revoloteaba tranquilamente.

Y en su paseíto, Cream sintió que estaba pisando algo…

"¿Eh, que es esto?" se pregunto la conejita mientras levantaba el pie y recogía el objeto, el cual era una especie de figura con forma de hoja

*Hasta aquí por hoy, espero que les haya gustado…

_Belzehur: (A los que leen el fic) gracias por leer y dejar reviews… (Levanta su almádena de batalla)… y si no dejan, los haré papilla_

_Nube cualquiera: (mirando a Belzehur de forma aburrida) ¿acaso nunca fue a una escuela? _


	21. La mascota de Lin

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 21

La mascota de Lin

Hace 25 minutos que empezaron a pelear…

Súper Rayler Full Power y Dark Súper Khalei intercambiaban golpes y patadas brutalmente, el súper hibrido hacia lo que podía para no lastimar a su hermano, mientras que el oscuro súper erizo semirobotico atacaba a lo loco (como si fuera algo raro en su estado…)

"¡Vamos Khalei, reacciona!" exclamo Súper Rayler Full Power mientras bloqueaba una patada de Dark Súper Khalei "¡soy yo, Rayler!"

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, Dark Súper Khalei dejo de atacar y se llevo su mano izquierda a la cabeza, teniendo cuidado de que sus garras metálicas no le causaran alguna herida.

"¿Ray… ler?" murmuro Dark Súper Khalei algo confundido, luego de eso lanzo un grito de dolor mientras su aura negra se intensificaba y apuntaba a su hermano con su brazo-revólver "¡DARK CHAOS REVÓLVER!"

Súper Rayler Full Power casi no logra esquivar aquel ataque tan repentino…

"Si uso mis poderes podría herir a Khalei…" murmuro Súper Rayler Full Power "… y ya tengo suficiente culpa con haber herido el corazón de Lin al creerla una mentirosa"

Y hablando de nuestra miembro del Clan Lightstar favorita…

Ella estaba todavía en el edificio principal de la aldea Lightstar, junto a Amy, Mina, Shade y Julie-Su, todas se preguntaban en donde estaba Cream, ya que no era normal que la conejita se fuera durante un tiempo tan largo.

De repente, una de las puertas de la habitación se abrió y por ella entro un gato de color amarillo que llevaba unos pantalones negros, portaba un escudo en la espalda, tenia el cabello bastante desordenado y sus ojos eran de color plateado, junto al gato entro una pequeña criatura parecida a un bulto azul marino con ojos de color amarillo y con una boca llena de pequeños colmillos.

Al verlos, Lin se animo un poco…

"¡Padre!" exclamo la gata

Al escucharla, el gato volteo a ver a donde estaban ellas, sonrío alegremente y finalmente se fue por otra puerta, mientras que el bulto azul se quedo allí, y al ver a Lin, se puso eufórico.

"¡Lin, Lin, Lin!" exclamo la pequeña criatura alegremente

"¿Qué cosa es eso?" pregunto Shade al ver al pequeño bulto

"Este pequeñito es mi mascota…" dijo Lin alegremente "… su nombre es Chib"

"Es un lindo nombre…" dijo Amy mientras veía a la pequeña criaturita "… ¿pero que es?"

Lin se río suavemente, aunque aun así se escapaban varias lagrimas.

"Con decirles su nombre completo lo sabrán…" dijo la gata "… este pequeñito se llama Chib the Doppelgänger"

Amy, Mina y Julie-Su se sorprendieron bastante al escuchar el nombre, Shade también se sorprendió un poco, pero no se le noto.

"¿Un Doppelgänger?" pregunto Mina aun sorprendida "¿te refieres a esos fantasmas que adoran transformarse en otros seres?"

"Si, esos mismos…" respondió Lin tranquila y tristemente "… muéstrales Chib"

El pequeño Doppelgänger dio un par de brincos en el aire mientras empezaba a brillar y se transformaba, y cuando termino vieron que Chib se había transformado en una copia exacta de Amy, pero sus ojos aun eran amarillos.

"¡Hey, se transformo en mi!" exclamo Amy al verlo

"¿Ven que hablaba en serio?" dijo Lin

Luego de eso, sintieron una explosión…

Volviendo a la pelea…

Súper Rayler Full Power ya empezaba a sentirse agotado y al parecer Dark Súper Khalei también, ya que estaba jadeando.

"Mantener la súper forma oscura durante tanto tiempo debe ser sofocante…" pensó Súper Rayler Full Power "… espero que eso pueda darme alguna ventaja"

Dicho esto, el súper hibrido cargo con gran fuerza para embestir a Dark Súper Khalei, este solo le apunto con su brazo revólver y disparo tres veces.

Súper Rayler Full Power se movió rápidamente para evitar los tres ataques, luego hizo aparecer una esfera de energía en su mano.

"Lo siento Khalei, pero no me dejas más opción que esta…" murmuro Súper Rayler Full Power tristemente "… ¡CHAOS SPEAR!"

La esfera de energía salio disparada hacia el oscuro súper erizo semirobotico, este solo le apunto con su brazo revólver y…

"¡DARK CHAOS REVÓLVER!"

Un misil de oscuridad voló a toda velocidad y choco contra el ataque de Súper Rayler Full Power, causando una explosión.

Ambos guerreros, luego de aquello, perdieron sus transformaciones por el cansancio y cayeron al suelo, mientras sentían que alguien se acercaba a donde ellos estaban.

*Ayer estaba ocupado, por eso no pude subir…

_Kaiser: (a los que leen el fic) bueno, hoy este pelele también esta algo apurado, asi que gracias por leer y dejar reviews aquí…_

_Yo: ¡Es cierto!, ¡tengo que escapar de Shadow antes de que…! (miro a Kaiser con enojo) ¡oye!, ¿a quien le llamas pelele?_


	22. El Egg God

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 22

El Egg-God

02:23AM, Nuevo crucero de guerra de Eggman…

Empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, trato de moverse, pero no pudo ya que al parecer estaba atrapado en alguna prisión de energía.

Miro a su alrededor, allí vio que a su derecha estaba un inconsciente Khalei, atrapado en la misma prisión de energía y a su izquierda estaba un igualmente inconsciente Umbark, el cual también estaba atrapado en esa prisión.

Rayler trato de moverse nuevamente, pero aquella prisión era muy fuerte, incluso para el.

"Pierdes tu tiempo al hacer eso…" escucho decir a una siniestra voz en tono burlón "… mejor quédate quieto y no te esfuerces tanto"

El hibrido miro hacia el origen de la voz, allí vio a una inexpresiva hiena mirándolo fijamente, llevaba una extraña guadaña en la espalda.

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto Rayler de manera amenazante

"Esta hiena sin emociones se llama Selkir the Hyena" respondió la guadaña seriamente mientras su portador solo pardeaba tres veces

Rayler se sorprendió bastante al notar que había sido la guadaña la que le respondió aquella pregunta.

"¿Y que hacemos aquí?" pregunto Rayler de manera desafiante

"Pues Bran, Zhul y Scyfher los encontraron tirados en una pradera a ti y a tu hermano…" respondió la guadaña tranquilamente "… mientras que a ese erizo enmascarado le tuve que dar una lección por tratar de impedir que le devolviera la libertad al temible Lohkrou the Titan Hedgehog"

Con solo escuchar ese nombre, Rayler recordó lo que Umbark le había contado sobre aquel titán mayor… el titán oscuro.

"¡¿Acaso estas demente?!" critico Rayler con enojo a la guadaña "¿no tienes idea de lo que Lohkrou haría si fuera liberado?"

La guadaña espero unos segundos antes de hablar…

"Si te refieres a conquistar y/o destruir Mobius o incluso el universo entero, entonces si…" respondió finalmente la guadaña con tranquilidad "… pero es a mi no me importa en lo absoluto, porque tengo otros planes"

"¿Otros planes?" pregunto Rayler sin entender mucho

"Exacto…" siguió la guadaña con una siniestra tranquilidad "… y son absorber el poder de una estrella"

Al escuchar eso, Rayler se puso nervioso…

"¿Absorber el poder de una estrella?" pregunto el hibrido presintiendo que lo que le iban a contestar no le iba a gustar nada

Mientras, cerca de allí…

Sonic y su equipo llevaban ya un larguísimo rato buscando al león robótico que le había dado la paliza de su vida al erizo azul (_Sonic: no te pases)_

Sonic, Tails y Knuckles miraban hacia todos lados, Shadow, Rouge, Omega y Kaiser estaban calmados, Cerberus tenia los brazos cruzados y miraba hacia la nada, y Belph miraba hacia el cielo con cara de retrasado mental.

"Llevamos no se cuantas horas buscando algún rastro de Metal Kaiser, pero aun no hayamos nada" gruño Kaiser con enojo, luego volteo a ver a Belph "¿y que tanto ve este retrasado?"

Todos voltearon a ver a Belph, el puercoespín no les miro, seguía con su extraña y estupida mirada clavada en el cielo.

"¿Crees que extrañe a Silver y a Blaze?" le pregunto Tails a Sonic

"Estoy seguro de eso…" respondió Sonic tranquilamente "… a Belph le agradaba mucho la compañía de Silver y de Blaze, además de que le encantaba hacer que Blaze perdiera los estribos"

"Y ahora que lo pienso…" pensó Tails "… ¿por qué lo hacia?"

"Porque según Silver, Blaze es realmente peligrosa cuando se enfurece de verdad…" respondió Sonic mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un dedo "… y Belph es el tipo de persona a la que le encantan las situaciones peligrosas"

"Ya veo…" murmuro Tails, luego miro a Belph "… ¡oye, Belph!, ¿qué estas viendo?"

"Eso" respondió el puercoespín con su típica voz de idiota mientras señalaba el cielo

Sonic y los otros miraron hacia donde apuntaba Belph y lo que vieron los sorprendió demasiado…

Allí, volando cerca de donde ellos pasaban, una nave casi tres veces más grande que el ahora obsoleto Egg-Carrier se acercaba a donde ellos estaban.

"¡Jajajajajajaja!" río una voz conocida através de los alto parlantes "¡escuchen bien, miembros de los clanes Lightstar y Sliverfang!, ¡soy el Dr. Eggman, y les aviso que si no se rinden y hacen lo que yo les ordene, seran hechos trizas por la potencia del Egg-God!..." espero un poco antes de seguir "… ¡y si sobreviven a eso, serán aniquilados por el todopoderoso Lohkrou the Titan Hedgehog!"

*Esto se pone muy… muy… ¡aggghhh!, ¡no encuentro la palabra adecuada!

_Eggman: (a los que leen el fic) en contra de mi voluntad y para desagrado de ustedes, me toca a mí darles las gracias por leer y dejar reviews…_

_Yo: (le apunto con el trabuco que King K. Rool uso en 'Donkey Kong Country 2') primero me cargue al dueño de esta cosa… ¡y ahora sigues tu Eggman!_

_Eggman: ¡NOOOOOO!_

_Yo: (le disparo y sale volando) Listo, primero K. Rool, luego Eggman… ahora siguen Bowser, Ridley y otros villanos, ¡jejeje! _


	23. The Two DarkSpines

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 23

The Two DarkSpines

En lo quedo el cap. anterior…

Sonic y su equipo observaban la enorme nave con gran impresión, el tamaño de aquella cosa incluso les hacia dudar sobre el hecho de que se pudiera destruir.

"Esa cafetera aérea da mucho 'meyo'" dijo Belph mientras miraba tranquilamente al Egg-God

Una pequeña venita apareció en la cabeza de Rouge mientras miraba con cierto enojo al puercoespín, mientras que el resto del grupo veía pasar al enorme Egg-God.

"Ojala Khalei estuviera aquí…" gruño Knuckles molesto mientras cruzaba los brazos "… ya que como el tiene las Chaos Emeralds, el y Sonic podrían usarlas para transformarse y destruir esa cosa"

Sonic estuvo de acuerdo con eso, sin las Chaos Emeralds no tenían oportunidad de vencer a Eggman, pero en eso, Sonic recordó algo…

"¡Pero claro!" exclamo el erizo azul esperanzado, luego volteo a ver a Belph "¡oye, Belph!, ¿tienes tus Chaos Rings?"

El puercoespín miro a Sonic con cara de pregunta mientras sacaba los seis anillos de colores.

"¿Te refieres a estas cosas?" pregunto Belph aun con cara de pregunta

Sonic asintió, luego se acerco al puercoespín y le susurro algo al oído, el puercoespín solo asintió enérgica y estúpidamente en respuesta.

Una vez hecho esto, ambos se concentraron mientras los Chaos Rings flotaban alrededor de ambos, luego de un rato, tanto el erizo como el puercoespín se transformaron.

Ahora ambos eran de color morado y tenían dos líneas en la cabeza, sus ojos eran completamente blancos, tenían rings en las muñecas y en los tobillos, y tenían un aura de fuego.

DarkSpine Sonic se miro el cuerpo, mientras que DarkSpine Belph volvía a mirar al Egg-God.

"Es la segunda vez que uso esta transformación" dijo DarkSpine Sonic con nostalgia

"¿Segunda?" pregunto Kaiser sin entender mucho, mientras que el resto del grupo (excepto DarkSpine Belph) miraba a DarkSpine Sonic con cara de sorpresa "¿acaso ya la has usado antes?"

"Pues si, pero no es momento para hablar de eso" respondió DarkSpine Sonic mientras levantaba vuelo "¡primero hay que ocuparse de Eggman!"

Dicho esto, tanto DarkSpine Sonic como DarkSpine Belph volaron a toda velocidad hacia el Egg-God.

Mientras, en el mismo Egg-God…

Rayler seguía tratando de liberarse de aquella prisión de energía, ahora tenia más de un motivo para salir de allí, todo por lo que le había dicho esa guadaña…

**Flashback**

"¿Absorber el poder de una estrella?" pregunto Rayler

"Si, pero para eso debo matar al dueño de esta…" respondió la guadaña tranquila y siniestramente "… y afortunadamente tengo al dueño de una estrella justo enfrente de mi"

Rayler trago saliva con algo de miedo.

"Pero agradece de que aun no tengo que matarte, hibrido…" continuo la guadaña mientras Selkir se rascaba una oreja "… ya que ahora tengo que despejar el camino para el regreso del titán oscuro"

Dicho esto, la guadaña murmuro algo, Selkir asintió monótonamente, dio media vuelta y se fue.

**Fin del Flashback**

"¡Si no salgo rápido de aquí, me mataran!" murmuro Rayler mientras trataba de escaparse

"¿Eh?" escucho balbucear a alguien junto a el "¿qué paso?, ¿en donde estoy?"

Rayler miro hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz, allí vio que Khalei ya se estaba despertando.

"¡Khalei!, ¿estas bien?" pregunto Rayler alegre al ver que su hermano estaba despierto

"No lo se…" murmuro el erizo semirobotico con confusión "… no puedo recordar nada"

"¿De que hablas?" pregunto Rayler

"Hablo de que no me acuerdo de nada…" respondió Khalei "… solo recuerdo que estaba en una pradera, Lin lloraba, Knuckles peleaba con Bran y yo iba a pelear con Scyfher… pero entre eso y este momento, no recuerdo nada"

Rayler se quedo mirándolo un momento…

"Al parecer no puede recordar nada de lo que hizo mientras estaba en la súper forma oscura" pensó Rayler mientras miraba al aturdido Khalei "bueno, mejor que sea así"

En eso, sintieron una explosión.

*Hasta aquí por hoy… y tuve un pequeño cambio de idea, ¡jejeje!

_Lohkrou: Este chico puede ser un verdadero villano cuando se lo propone__…_

_Eggman Nega: (a los que leen el fic) aunque no tengo la más diminuta idea de que hago aquí, les doy las gracias por leer y dejar reviews aquí…_

_Yo: (le apunto con el trabuco de K. Rool) como eres casi un clon exacto de Eggman… ¡te voy a machacar a ti también!, ¡Bwahahahahaha! (le disparo y sale volando), listo, ahora iré a molestar a Shadow_


	24. Uno despierta y el otro emerge

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 24

Uno despierta y el otro emerge

Vayamos con Cream para ver en que anda…

La conejita no sabia porque, pero sentía que aquella figura la estaba llevando hacia alguna parte, y algo le decía que no debía soltarla.

Cheese volaba a la par de Cream, mirando con curiosidad a la pequeña figura en forma de hoja.

Luego de un rato, llegaron a un enorme y viejo templo que parecía haber sido abandonado hace millones de años debido a que las piedras estaban muy desgastadas y el edificio estaba todo lleno de enredaderas.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" se pregunto Cream mientras entraba allí

De repente, una luz azul la encegueció por unos segundos, y al irse esta, Cream vio que frente a ella estaba parado un lince de color rojo que le sonreía amistosamente, iba vestido con una elegante chaqueta de gala negra, una camisa, unos pantalones negros, unos zapatos también negros, sus ojos eran amarillos, su cola era larga y terminaba en un mechón de pelo de color granate.

"¿Quién es usted?" pregunto Cream con curiosidad

"Mi verdadero nombre, joven conejita, es algo que olvide hace unos 500.000 años…" respondió el lince rojo cortes y tranquilamente "… además, he tenido numerosos nombres a lo largo de los milenios, pero ninguno de ellos me gusta… por lo que yo mismo me puse un nombre a mi gusto… y es Kronos the Lynx"

Cream quedo estupefacta, no por la increíble cortesía con la que el extraño lince hablaba, ni porque fuera de color rojo, cuando los linces suelen ser de color naranja o café claro, sino que fue por la cantidad de años que dijo que habían pasado desde que olvido su nombre.

"¿Dijo 500.000 años?" pregunto la conejita con gran sorpresa "¿cómo es eso posible?"

"Cualquier cosa es posible y fácil cuando se tiene total conocimiento sobre la relación espacio-tiempo, amiguita" respondió Kronos con tanta calma que incluso daba miedo "ya que gracias a eso, puedo ir a cualquier lugar, a cualquier época y a cualquier dimensión que yo quiera, sin problemas… con la ayuda de este reloj mágico" termino de decir mientras le mostraba a Cream un pequeño reloj de bolsillo.

"¿Usted es de otra dimensión?" pregunto Cream aun más sorprendida

"No…" dijo Kronos tranquilamente "… yo pertenezco a esta dimensión, pero como ya te dije, puedo ir a cualquier dimensión que se me antoje"

"¿Y que se aquí?" pregunto Cream mientras Cheese se sentaba en su cabeza

"No lo se…" respondió Kronos "… yo solo viajo por el tiempo y el espacio buscando algún problema que pueda ayudar a solucionar, llegue aquí de pura casualidad" miro a Cream "¿y tu jovencita?"

"Pues yo estoy aquí porque esta figura con forma de hoja me trajo…" respondió Cream mientras le mostraba la figurita a Kronos, este cambio su expresión de calma por una de sorpresa "… pero no se porque"

"Pues es por algo muy importante…" dijo Kronos seriamente "… ven, acompáñame"

Cream obedeció y siguió a Kronos a través del templo, luego de un rato llegaron a una habitación en la que había un equidna de color granate muy parecido a Knuckles, debía medir 90 metros de altura al estar de pie, tenia cuatro brazos y tenia guantes iguales a los de Knuckles, pero de color gris, llevaba puestos unas zapatillas amarillas con dos franjas negras cada una, llevaba una alabarda en la espalda, y tenia puesta una extraña bufanda metálica de color dorado con puntos negros, los ojos del gigantesco equidna estaban cerrados, lo que indicaba que estaba dormido.

"¿Quién es el, señor Kronos?" pregunto Cream mientras Cheese se acercaba al gigantesco equidna dormido y lo veía de cerca

"Este enorme personaje, mi joven amiga, es uno de los titanes mayores" respondió Kronos

"¿Titanes mayores?" pregunto Cream sin entender mucho

Al ver que no sabia sobre los titanes, Kronos le contó a Cream sobre esos seres.

"¡Guau!" exclamo Cream sorprendida cuando Kronos termino su relato "¿y todos los titanes mayores simbolizaban algo?"

"Si…" respondió Kronos, luego señalo al dormido equidna titán "… este de aquí se llama Vaxarian the Titan Echidna, el titán mayor de la naturaleza"

"Ya veo" dijo Cream de repente

Un repentino terremoto hizo que todo el lugar se sacudiera, durante eso, Cream se tropezó y la figura con forma de hoja salio volando y cayo en un pedestal que estaba justo enfrente del dormido Vaxarian.

Una vez que la figura estuvo allí, los puntos negros de la bufanda metálica de Vaxarian empezaron a prenderse y apagarse con una luz naranja mientras hacían un sonido similar al de una computadora… y cuando dejaron de encenderse y hacer ruido, Vaxarian abrió los ojos, los cuales eran amarillos con las pupilas azules.

Mientras, en el Vacío Infernal…

Lohkrou seguía atrapado en la prisión subterránea en que Rhal'khan lo había encerrado, languideciendo desde hace ya millones de años.

"¡¿ACASO CREES QUE TE HAS DESHECHO DE MI, RHAL'KHAN?" grito Lohkrou como si estuviera hablando con alguien "¡¿QUÉ ME QUEDARE AQUÍ ENCERRADO DURANTE TODA LA MALDITA ETERNIDAD?"

De repente, Lohkrou sintió que la energía sagrada de sus cadenas se debilitaba rápidamente.

"Parece que por fin alguien logro debilitar los poderes de estas cadenas…" dijo Lohkrou mientras rompía las cadenas con su titánica fuerza "… es hora de que salga de aquí"

Dicho esto, empezó a elevarse mientras se abría paso con su hacha.

*Listoko… eso es todo por hoy…

Lohkrou: (a los que leen el fic) ¡gracias por leer y dejar reviews!, ¡y mejor sigan dejando o les pesara!


	25. ¡Ataque al Egg God!

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 25

¡Ataque al Egg-God!

(Solo quiero decir que aunque ya sea exageradamente tarde, diré que Khalei lleva un guante blanco en la mano izquierda y sus garras salen a través de este y Belph también lleva guantes blancos)

Volvamos al Egg-God a ver que se cuece…

DarkSpine Sonic y DarkSpine Belph se abrían paso fácilmente a través de las hordas de Egg Pawns que tripulaban al enorme Egg-God, mientras que Eggman y sus secuaces los veían a través de las cámaras de seguridad desde el puente de mando.

"Ese erizo azul esta lleno de sorpresas…" gruño Eggman al ver a DarkSpine Sonic destruyendo a sus robots junto a DarkSpine Belph "… es la primera vez que lo veo con ese aspecto"

"Bueno…" dijo Bran tranquilamente mientras le lanzaba una mirada desafiante a Scyfher "… al menos ahora tenemos estas" saco las Chaos Emeralds

"¿Ehhh?" se pregunto Zhul extrañado mientras Scyfher, Metal Kaiser y Selkir se acercaban para ver más de cerca aquellas gemas "¿de donde las sacaste?"

"Se las quite a ese erizo verde con el brazo revólver mientras lo traíamos a el y a ese hibrido erizo/equidna hacia acá…" explico Bran pacíficamente mientras le entregaba las Chaos Emeralds a Eggman "… no se para que las tenia, pero no le di importancia y las tome"

Eggman se río suave y siniestramente al oírlo.

"Ahora veo porque tienes tu reputación de traficante, embustero y ladrón" dijo el científico

"Es que mi frase favorita es 'lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es mío'" respondió Bran

"Oigan…" se entrometió Metal Kaiser "… no quiero estorbar pero, tenemos a dos polizones a bordo… ¿qué debemos hacer?"

Eggman se puso a pensar un poco.

"Metal Kaiser…" dijo Eggman finalmente "… tu y Scyfher vayan a ocuparse de Sonic y ese puercoespín en el cuarto de batalla llamado Iron Highway, mientras Selkir, Bran y Zhul van a vigilar a los prisioneros"

"Entendido" dijeron los mencionados, para luego salir a cumplir con sus respectivas tareas

Mientras, con Khalei, Rayler y Umbark…

"¿No te das cuenta de que es inútil, hibrido?" pregunto Umbark (quien despertó hace poco) con monotonía

"¡Me da igual!, ¡yo aun no puedo morir!, ¡tengo un enredo que resolver!" exclamo Rayler algo angustiado mientras trataba de liberarse como podía

Khalei miro fijamente a su hermano cuando este dijo que tenía un enredo que resolver, al principio no le entendió mucho, pero luego se dio cuenta de a que se refería.

"Parece que por fin se dio cuenta de que no puede vivir sin Lin" pensó el erizo semirobotico

En eso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entraron Bran, Zhul y Selkir, este ultimo parecía estar hablando con su guadaña.

"¡Vaya, vaya!" exclamo Bran al ver que los tres estaban despiertos "¡parece que los reos se han despertado!"

Rayler seguía ocupado tratando de liberarse, mientras que Khalei estaba pensativo, así que solo Umbark les presto atención.

"¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?" pregunto el erizo enmascarado monótonamente "¿no deberían ir a ver el inevitable resurgimiento de Lohkrou?"

"Quizás…" respondió Bran con su típica bravuconería "… pero ese es el evento principal de esta fiesta y los eventos principales suelen ir al final, así que me sentare aquí y junto con estos dos…" señala a Zhul y a Selkir "… nos aseguraremos de que no salgan de aquí"

"¿Y como creen que harán eso?" dijo Umbark "yo ya se que tu tienes la capacidad de hacer que tu cuerpo se vuelva de numerosos elementos al entrar en contacto con estos"

"Es más que eso, cara tapada…" gruño Bran mientras negaba con un dedo "… ya que descubrí que también puedo absorber ciertos tipos de energía, y además esa guadaña me acaba de decir de que también puedo copiar la habilidades de otros durante un tiempo"

Al escucharlo, Khalei miro fijamente al lobo de manera desafiante.

"¿Es eso cierto?..." pregunto el erizo semirobotico mientras se le ocurría una idea "… yo no te creo"

Una venita apareció en la cabeza de Bran cuando escucho eso.

"Pues si es cierto, adefesio medio mecanizado…" gruño el lobo con enojo "… y no tengo que probarte nada"

"Los que son como tu suelen mentir mucho para su propia conveniencia…" dijo Rayler ayudando en la treta de Khalei una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que hacia "… así que mientras no lo demuestres no te creeremos…" tomo un respiro "… ¿Por qué no mejor apagas esta prisión de energía y tratas de copiar mis poderes?"

El orgullo y el ego de Bran le hicieron caer en la trampa, ya que el lobo empezó a apretar unas teclas en el ordenador y al rato se apago la jaula de energía.

Y cuando eso paso, Khalei levanto vuelo rápidamente mientras tomaba a Rayler (quien por el cansancio que tenia por tratar de escaparse no se podía transformar) con su mano izquierda (su única mano de hecho, ya que su brazo derecho es un brazo robot/revólver) y el hibrido tomaba a Umbark de la cadena que este tenia en su brazo derecho, y finalmente se fueron volando de allí.

"Bran…" gruñeron Zhul y Selkir al mismo tiempo "… tu ego te hace ser un verdadero idiota"

"¡Después me regañan!..." bramo Bran "… ¡primero vamos por ese trío del demonio!"

*Dos cosas: Una, les recuerdo que tanto Belph como Khalei usan guantes blancos, este ultimo solo usa uno en la mano izquierda y sus garras salen a través de este. Dos, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para una transformación para Bran…

_Bran: (me mira desconfiado) Estas loco…_

_Yo: ¡Hmph!_

_Chib: (a los que leen el fic) ¡Gracias por leer y dejar reviews!, y si, puedo hablar… ¡y mejor dejen reviews o me transformare en ustedes y arruinare sus reputaciones!, ¡Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!_

_Yo: (miro a Chib mientras una enorme gota aparece en mi cabeza) _


	26. Mencionando a un enemigo

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 26

Mencionando a un enemigo

En lo que quedo el cap. anterior…

Mientras Zhul, Selkir y Bran perseguían a Khalei, Rayler y Umbark, otras cosas pasaban cerca de allí…

Tails, Omega, Cerberus y Kaiser estaban luchando contra un ejército de Egg Pawns que habian bajado del Egg-God, mientras que Knuckles, Shadow y Rouge subían al Egg-God para ver que ocurría con DarkSpine Sonic y DarkSpine Belph.

En cuanto a ese par, ellos avanzaban tranquilamente destruyendo a todos los robots que se les ponían en frente, hasta que de repente volvieron a la normalidad de manera automática y repentina.

"¿Pero que ocurrió?" se pregunto Sonic mientras se miraba sorprendido "¡la transformación DarkSpine no consume rings como la súper forma, por lo que con ella es más fácil pelear sin tomar en cuenta ese detalle!, ¿por qué paso esto?"

Belph no parecía tan sorprendido ante aquello, solo saco sus Chaos Rings de nuevo, pero al hacerlo, el y Sonic vieron que ahora los seis anillos eran de color gris.

"Al final si paso…" murmuro Belph

"¿Qué cosa, Belph?" pregunto Sonic algo confundido "¿qué les paso a tus Chaos Rings?"

"Se les acabo la energía…" explico Belph con su típico tono de estupido "… la persona que me los dio me dijo que algún día se les iba a acabar la energía a medida que los usara… y así paso"

En eso, llegaron Knuckles, Shadow y Rouge…

"¿Qué paso muchachos?" pregunto Knuckles mientras Rouge y Shadow veían que no hubiera ningún robot cerca "¿qué le paso a los Chaos Rings?"

Para responderle, Belph le dio la misma explicación que a Sonic…

"¿Y quien te los dio?" pregunto Shadow con aburrimiento

"Un equidna blanco que estaba más loco que yo…" respondió Belph

"Eso ya es decir mucho" le interrumpió Rouge con tono burlón

Belph no le hizo caso y siguió…

"… y creo que lo llamaban Dr. Finitevus"

Cuando el puercoespín menciono ese nombre, a Knuckles le hirvió la sangre con gran furia, mientras que Sonic, Rouge y Shadow miraban a Belph con cara de sorpresa.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Belph confundido al notar la forma en la que lo miraban "¿porqué me miran como si fuera un loco sin remedio?"

"Una, tu ya eres un loco sin remedio…" gruño Knuckles furioso a más no poder "… y dos… ¡¿TU CONOCIAS A ESE MALDITO DE FINITEVUS Y NUNCA DIJISTE NADA?!"

"Pues si…" respondió Belph sin entender nada "… ¿acaso es un tipo malo?"

Knuckles no respondió, solo paso junto Belph mientras apretaba los dientes con gran furia, mientras una preocupada Rouge iba tras el.

"¿Qué le pasa al rojito?" pregunto Belph aun confundido mientras el, Sonic y Shadow empezaban a caminar detrás de Knuckles y Rouge

"Es que Knuckles le guarda gran rencor a Finitevus por algo que le hizo en el pasado…" le explico Sonic serenamente "… algo por lo que Knuckles siente una gran culpa"

"¿Y que fue?" pregunto Belph

"¿Has escuchado alguna vez el nombre de Enerjak, estupido?" pregunto Shadow arrogantemente

"Pues el tal Finitevus me contó algo sobre un tipo con ese nombre…" respondió Belph sin darle importancia a que Shadow le insultara en la cara "… ¿porqué preguntas?"

"Porque lo que Finitevus le hizo a Knuckles, tiene mucho que ver con Enerjak" respondió Shadow

Mientras, un poco delante de ellos…

"Cálmate, Knuckles…" murmuro Rouge mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros del enfurecido equidna "… de nada te sirve enojarte, eso ya quedo en el pasado"

"Si, tienes razón…" dijo Knuckles mientras se calmaba, luego miro a la murciélaga algo extrañado "… ¿pero, porque te preocupas?"

Rouge no respondió, solo miro rápidamente hacia otro lado con la cara sonrojada, dejando confundido al equidna rojo.

Luego de un rato, llegaron a una gran habitación en la que había una especie de autopista de hierro.

"¡Hasta que al fin llegan!" exclamo Scyfher al verlos llegar, mientras Metal Kaiser sacaba sus armas "¡bienvenidos a Iron Highway, pequeños parasitos!"

"¡Tu otra vez!" exclamo Knuckles al ver al lobo infernal

"¿Quién es Knuckles?" pregunto Sonic sin entender

"El es el hermano de Bran" explico Knuckles mientras señalaba a Scyfher

*Bien, eso es todo por hoy shicos y shicas… puede que en el siguiente capitulo ponga a la transformación de Bran… un pistita: esta inspirada en Kevin 11

_Bran: (confundido) ¿Quién es ese Kevin 11?_

_Yo: Es la forma mutante que Kevin tomo en la serie Ben 10, cuando se transformo en los 10 aliens originales del Omnitrix al mismo tiempo_

_Kevin: (recordando) si te refieres a lo que creo que te refieres, entonces Bran pasara por un mal momento_

_Yo: No creo, ahora lárgate por que tú no eres un personaje de la saga de Sonic_

_Bran: (a los que leen el fic) gracias por leer y dejar reviews… y todo lo demás… (se aburre y se va)_


	27. Mutacion inesperada

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 27

Mutación inesperada

En lo que quedo el cap. anterior…

Scyfher miraba de manera tranquila y desafiante al grupo de héroes mientras que su motocicleta echaba fuego a raudales, y Metal Kaiser esperaba tranquilamente, la minigun que estaba ensamblada a su brazo derecho (para aclarar, Metal Kaiser tiene las dos manos) y los lanzacohetes de sus hombros estaban listos para empezar a disparar.

En eso, una explosión cercana alarmo a Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge y Shadow, mientras que Belph estaba en 'otro canal'.

De la nube de humo salieron Khalei, Rayler y Umbark, ninguno de los tres parecía estar al 100%.

"¡Chicos!" exclamo Sonic con sorpresa al verlos "¿qué hacen aquí?"

"¡No podemos hablar ahora, Sonic!" exclamo Khalei, mientras Belph inflaba una burbuja de moco "¡Rayler y yo estamos agotados y tenemos que irnos a la aldea Lightstar!"

Sonic asintió con la cabeza.

"Esta bien, Khalei" dijo el erizo azul mientras levantaba el pulgar "vayan tranquilos, yo y los chicos los cubriremos"

Khalei asintió en respuesta y junto con un agotado Rayler salieron de allí.

Luego de eso, Sonic volteo a ver a Umbark, mientras que Shadow se ponía a pelear con Scyfher, y Rouge y Knuckles con Metal Kaiser, y Belph solo se sentaba a mirar.

"¿Y tu?" pregunto el erizo azul tranquilamente "también deberías ir a descansar"

Umbark volteo a verlo, aunque no pudiera ver su cara por la mascara que el extraño erizo amarillo opaco llevaba, Sonic sentía que le taladraba el alma.

"No tengo necesidad de descansar, comer o dormir" dijo el erizo enmascarado con monotonía

En eso, y mientras Shadow, Knuckles y Rouge seguían peleando con Scyfher y Metal Kaiser y Belph miraba tranquila y tontamente, llegaron Bran, Zhul y Selkir por el mismo hueco del que habían salido Khalei, Rayler y Umbark hace poco.

"Parece que tenemos más invitados a la fiesta…" murmuro Zhul de manera maligna al ver a Sonic y a los otros "… ¿qué hacemos?"

"Tu y Selkir vayan por el erizo semirobotico y el hibrido…" indico Bran seria y bravuconamente "… yo quiero intentar algo con mis poderes"

Dicho esto, Zhul y Selkir se fueron por el mismo camino que habían tomado Khalei y Rayler.

En eso, Bran se volteo hacia Sonic, Belph y Umbark, este ultimo noto que junto al lobo habían un tubo con un acido verde y una caldera, también vio que Bran hizo un agujero en el tubo de acido y la toxina verde empezó a filtrarse a través del agujero.

"¿Qué tramas, Bran?" pregunto Sonic mientras Shadow, Knuckles y Rouge dejaban de pelear con Scyfher y Metal Kaiser, y los cinco miraban hacia donde estaban ellos

"Esto" dijo Bran mientras sumergía su mano izquierda en el acido, pero en vez de quemarse, su cuerpo se volvió de acido

Luego, lanzo un chorro de acido desde su boca a la caldera, la cual se derritió parcialmente dejando ver el fuego en su interior, inmediatamente Bran volvió a metió su mano derecha al fuego, y lógicamente, el cuerpo del lobo de acido se volvió de fuego.

"No entiendo nada…" murmuro Sonic confundido "… ¿qué rayos tramas?"

Bran no le respondió, solo se concentro un poco y su cuerpo volvió a ser de acido, luego se concentro otra vez y su cuerpo se hizo de fuego nuevamente.

"Parece que esta manejando mejor sus poderes" murmuro Rouge un tanto alarmada

Scyfher se río siniestramente al percatarse de lo que iba a hacer su hermano menor, mientras que Belph miraba sin entender nada.

Hecho esto, Bran se lanzo rápida y brutalmente hacia Sonic y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, luego toco uno de los pies del erizo con un dedo.

"¡Sonic!" exclamo Knuckles alarmado

"¡Estoy bien!" respondió el erizo azul mientras se ponía de pie, luego miro a Bran de forma desafiante, pero en eso noto algo inusual

Ahora Bran estaba en su forma original, solo que ahora detrás de su cabeza habían unas púas de erizo que estaban peinadas como las de Sonic.

"¿Acaso hiciste lo que creo que hiciste?" pregunto Sonic atónito sabiendo lo que le iban a responder

"¡Si, copie tu capacidad de correr a velocidad supersónica!…" respondió Bran mientras usaba su nueva supervelocidad para atacar a Shadow, Knuckles y Rouge, y de paso copiar sus poderes del Chaos, su fuerza y su capacidad de vuelo respectivamente

Pero al copiar demasiadas habilidades, Bran sintió un dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo mientras este sufría una horrible mutación.

Al terminar esta, todos vieron que Bran lucia diferente, ahora el pelaje del lobo era de color café oscuro, su brazo izquierdo era de fuego desde el hombro hasta la mano, tenia dos pequeñas púas en cada mano y también tenia dedos con garras, su chaqueta ya no estaba pero aun tenia sus pantalones, su cola ahora estaba hecha de acido, dos enormes y membranosas alas de murciélago salían de su espalda, su cabeza aun era de lobo, pero detrás de esta tenia unas púas de erizo que estaban peinadas como las de Sonic y tenían vetas rojas.

El lobo mutante se miro todo el cuerpo con gran confusión.

"Eso te pasa por copiar muchas habilidades en muy poco tiempo, hermanito…" dijo Scyfher mientras Metal Kaiser, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge y Belph miraban atónitos "… te convertiste en un mutante, ahora eres…" pensó en un nombre apropiado, el cual se le ocurrió rápido "… ¡Monster Bran!"

*¡Hasta aquí por hoy!, ¡jeje!, ¡ahora Bran es un monstruo por dentro y por fuera!

_Monster Bran: (enojado) ¡no me provoques!, ¡mira que ahora puedo escupir acido, lanzar fuego con mi brazo izquierdo y usar las habilidades de estos 4 (señala a Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow y Rouge) al mismo tiempo!_

_Yo: (algo asustado) si… tienes razón_

_Monster Bran: (a los que leen el fic) bueno, gracias por leer y dejar reviews… y no dejen de dejarlos o usare mis nuevas habilidades para hacerlos polvo_


	28. ¡A luchar por todo!

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 28

¡A luchar por todo!

En lo quedo el cap. anterior…

Monster Bran gruño con gran enojo al escuchar lo que dijo su hermano, pero decidió no reparar en eso y trato de volver a la normalidad, logro cambiar a su forma original por unos milisegundos, pero luego volvió a su forma mutante.

"¡Maldita sea!" exclamo Monster Bran con enojo mientras trataba otra vez, pero esta vez no paso nada "¡no, ya no me puedo transformar!"

"Entonces…" dijo Metal Kaiser mientras apuntaba con su minigun a Sonic "… lamento decirte que al parecer te quedaras con ese aspecto de manera permanente"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" bramo Monster Bran sorprendido y enojado al escucharlo mientras que Scyfher prepara su motocicleta infernal para la pelea "¿quieres decir que me quedare así para siempre?"

Metal Kaiser asintió.

Monster Bran suspiro tristemente al escucharlo, pero luego empezó a reírse.

"No me digan que ahora se volvió loco" dijo Rouge con tono de queja

Monster Bran dejo de reírse y clavo su mirada en la murciélaga.

"Te equivocas, Rouge…" gruño el lobo mutante como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo grande "… es solo que me di cuenta de algo"

"¿De que?" pregunto Shadow con arrogancia

"¡De que ahora puedo usar todas las habilidades que acabo de copiar al mismo tiempo!..." exclamo Monster Bran mientras una esfera de energía aparecía en su mano derecha y la lanzaba hacia el grupito de Sonic "… ¡CHAOS SPEAR!"

El grupillo logro esquivar el ataque por un pelillo, luego de eso, Sonic se puso a pelear con Metal Kaiser al mismo tiempo que empezaba a correr por Iron Highway, mientras que Shadow hacia lo mismo mientras peleaba con Scyfher, y Knuckles y Rouge luchaban con Monster Bran, mientras que Belph se iba a ayudar a Khalei y Rayler por petición de Sonic, y finalmente Umbark quien desapareció misteriosamente.

Mientras, en tierra firme…

Kaiser, Omega, Cerberus y Tails ya habían acabado con los Egg Pawns que habían bajado del Egg-God.

"¿Esos son Khalei y Rayler?" pregunto Tails al ver al erizo semirobotico y al hibrido acercándose volando a donde ellos estaban, el zorrito se extraño al ver que Rayler no se había transformado para poder volar por si solo

"¡Hola, chicos!" les saludo Khalei algo agitado y con cansancio mientras cargaba a su cansado hermano sobre su hombro "¡no tenemos tiempo para hablar!, ¡tenemos que ir a la aldea del Clan Lightstar!"

Dicho esto, se fueron tan rápido como se los permitía el cansancio.

"Seguro que el esfuerzo que hicieron para escaparse de esa nave los agoto" supuso Cerberus amargamente

"Eso explica porque el hibrido no se transformo para bajar volando" dijo Kaiser al escuchar al werehog

En eso, sintieron un fuerte olor a podrido.

Y cuando voltearon a ver al Egg-God, vieron que de este habían bajado Zhul y una inexpresiva hiena que llevaba una extraña guadaña en la espalda.

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto Tails al ver a la hiena

"Mi nombre es Selkir the Hyena…" respondió esta monótonamente mientras sacaba la guadaña de su espalda y se ponía en posición de pelea "… y mejor quítense de nuestro camino o los mataremos sin piedad"

"¡Yo seré el que no tendrá piedad!" rugió Kaiser molesto por ese comentario

Dicho y hecho, los 4 héroes y los 2 villanos se pusieron a pelear.

Mientras, con Belph…

El puercoespín había estado recorriendo al Egg-God a sus anchas, pero su despistado y atrofiado cerebro le hizo perderse y hacerle llegar por accidente al puente de mando, justo en donde estaba Eggman.

"¿Ehh?" balbuceo Eggman al verlo entrar "¿qué rayos haces aquí?"

"Pues no se, pelón" respondió Belph con su tono de retrasado

Una venita apareció en la cabeza de Eggman cuando escucho lo que dijo Belph.

"¿Me llamaste pelón?..." gruño el científico mientras que una compuerta en el suelo se abría y de esta salía el Egg Breaker (el mismo que usaba en el juego 'Shadow the Hedgehog') y finalmente se subía al robot "… ¡pagaras por eso!"

Dicho esto, también se pusieron a pelear.

Al mismo tiempo, en una montaña cercana…

La gran montaña exploto estrepitosamente mientras que de sus escombros salía Lohkrou, el cual hizo que el cielo se llenara de nube de tormenta completamente negras.

"Con eso ni Rhal'khan ni los otros titanes mayores podrán molestarme…" gruño feliz el erizo titán "… y como ahora los titanes menores están 'extintos' me será más fácil destruir este mundo"

Y a varios kilómetros de allí, Vaxarian iba hacia a donde estaba Lohkrou a paso agigantado, llevando a Cream y Cheese en su cabeza.

"Lastima que el señor Kronos se haya tenido que ir…" murmuro la conejita mientras recordaba que el lince rojo se había ido a seguir viajando por el tiempo hace solo unos minutos "… pero bueno, tenia otras cosas que hacer"

*¡Ufffff!, listo, eso es todo por hoy, shicos y shicas…

_Arendia: (a los que leen el fic) gracias por leer y dejar reviews, pequeños mortales_

_Yo: (molesto) otra presumida…_


	29. Tendalada mayuscula

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 29

Tendalada mayúscula

Vamos a la pelea de Sonic y su grupo contra Metal Kaiser, Scyfher y Monster Bran…

"¡Ahora tendré mi revancha, gato de hojalata!" exclamo Sonic mientras esquivaba una ráfaga de misiles que le lanzo Metal Kaiser

"¡Eso lo veremos, rata azul!" grito Metal Kaiser mientras lanzaba otra lluvia de misiles

Shadow, por su parte, esquivaba con relativa facilidad los ataques de Scyfher, pero le era difícil alcanzarlo, ya que la motocicleta que montaba el lobo infernal era demasiado rápida, incluso para el.

"¡¿Por qué no te detienes y peleas como un hombre?!" grito Shadow molesto mientras esquivaba uno de los cráneos en llamas que Scyfher le lanzaba, luego hizo aparecer una esfera de energía en su mano y la lanzo hacia Scyfher "¡CHAOS SPEAR!"

El lobo infernal esquivo velozmente el ataque, luego freno ruidosamente mientras que tanto su cuerpo como su motocicleta se envolvían en llamas.

"¿Quieres que te mate de una sola vez?, eso seria fácil y aburrido…" gruño Scyfher mientras aceleraba a toda velocidad hacia Shadow "… ¡pero lo hare de todos modos!, ¡INFERNO ROCKET!"

Shadow, al ver que no alcanzaría a esquivar el ataque, empezó a acumular energía hasta que un aura rojiza rodeo su cuerpo, la cual hizo que Sonic, Knuckles y Rouge se alarmaran con solo verla.

"Aquí va a pasar algo muy feo" murmuro Sonic mientras atacaba a Metal Kaiser con un homing attack

Una vez que Scyfher estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Shadow aprovecho el momento.

"¡CHAOS BLAST!" grito el erizo negro con toda su fuerza mientras una poderosísima explosión de energía roja salía de su cuerpo y golpeaba brutalmente a todos los que estaban allí, tanto amigos como enemigos

Mientras, en tierra firme…

A pesar de que eran 4 contra 2, Tails y los otros estaban en una gran desventaja, ya que Selkir lanzaba poderosas y mortales ondas oscuras con su guadaña, mientras que Zhul daba brutales zarpazos a diestra y siniestra a cualquiera que se le acercara.

"¡Odio a los no-muertos!" gruño Kaiser con enojo mientras le volaba la cabeza de un puñetazo a Zhul y este solo la recogía y se la volvía a poner.

"Y ellos a ti, león estupido" gruño Zhul en respuesta con algo de enojo

Omega, por su parte, disparaba todas sus armas a ambos oponentes, pero Selkir solo tenía que golpear los proyectiles con su guadaña para destruirlos mientras que Zhul solo esquivaba los misiles y recibía los disparos como si nada, ya que luego los agujeros causados por estos solo se cerraban.

"No creo que salgamos bien parados de esta" gruño Cerberus mientras Omega disparaba más misiles a Selkir

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso, Cerberus…" dijo Tails mientras esquivaba por los pelos un ataque de Zhul "… solo espero que Sonic y los demás estén bien"

En ese mismo instante, en la batalla de Belph contra el Egg Breaker de Eggman…

El científico estaba aterrado a más no poder, tratando de pulverizar a Belph lo más pronto posible, no por la extraña facilidad con la que Belph esquivaba sus ataques, ni por como acababa con sus Egg Pawns de un solo motoserrazo… sino por algo que se describe con solo dos palabras: Berserk Mode.

Así es, uno de los ataques de Eggman le había hecho un corte en la mejilla al puercoespín, lo cual hizo que saliera un poco de sangre, Belph sintió su olor y todo quedo así…

"¡¡MATENLO, MATENLO YA!!" gritaba Eggman con pánico mientras sus Egg Pawns trataban en vano de detener a Belph Berserk Mode, mientras que Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun estaban escondidos

El enloquecido puercoespín destrozaba a motoserrazo limpio a todos los Egg Pawns que estaban cerca de el.

"¡NOOOO!" grito uno poco antes de ser rebanado por la motosierra "¡no me mates, por favor!, ¡aun no he amado a nadie…!" no alcanzo a terminar de hablar

"¡Los robots no pueden amar, pedazo de hojala…!" trato de gritar otro Egg Pawn antes de ser hecho pedazos por Belph Berserk Mode

El enloquecido puercoespín miro fijamente a Eggman una vez que todos los Egg Pawns del lugar eran solo chatarra.

"¡Oh, no!, ¡sigo yo!" pensó Eggman con miedo

Mientras con Lohkrou…

"Veamos…" murmuro el erizo titán oscuro para si mismo "… he recuperado mi libertad, mi nube espectral impedirá que Rhal'khan y los otros titanes mayores vengan a molestarme, y ahora tengo a todo Mobius a mis pies…" río siniestramente, hasta que en el horizonte, vio algo que lo enfureció "… ¿acaso eso es?, ¡maldita sea!"

El titán mayor de la muerte vio que a varios kilómetros, un equidna color granate de 30 metros de altura se le acercaba fugazmente.

"Vaxarian…" murmuro Lohkrou con enojo "… ¿cómo pude olvidar que el es el único titán mayor que decidió vivir en Mobius?"

*Listoiko, ayer no lo pude subir porque me dolía la cabeza y para colmo se me corto la luz… por cierto, Monster Bran tiene la misma estatura que el Bran normal…

_Cream: (hace una reverencia a los que leen el fic) ¡muchas gracias a ustedes por leer y dejar reviews!_

_Cheese: ¡Chao, chao!_

_Yo: (traduciendo) Cheese dijo: '¡no se separen!'_


	30. Inicia una, paran las otras

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 30

Inicia una, paran las otras

En lo quedo el cap. anterior…

Lohkrou miraba con enojo al equidna titán que se le acercaba velozmente, mientras se preguntaba que lo habría despertado, hasta que vio que Vaxarian tenía algo en la cabeza y ese algo parecía ser una pequeña coneja que estaba acompañada por un chao.

"Ahhhh, ya veo…" murmuro Lohkrou tranquilamente mientras juntaba sus cuatro manos y estas eran rodeadas por un aura negra "… esa niña fue, bueno, da igual…" espero unos segundos y ataco "… ¡¡FINAL DARK BEAM!!"

Un mega rayo de oscuridad salio disparado desde las manos de Lohkrou, e iba directo hacia Vaxarian y Cream.

"¡Oh, no!" grito Cream con pánico al darse cuenta de que el equidna titán sobre el que estaba parada no tenia intenciones de esquivar ese ataque

Mientras, ni muy cerca ni muy lejos de allí…

Tails, Kaiser, Cerberus y Omega seguían luchando contra Selkir y Zhul, estos dos llevaban una gran ventaja a pesar de solo fueran dos y sus oponentes fueran cuatro, hasta que de repente, una estruendosa explosión los alarmo a todos.

"¿Pero que rayos fue eso?" pregunto Kaiser alarmado mientras el y los otros presentes miraban al lugar donde ocurrió la explosión

Allí vieron una gran nube de humo y cerca de esta estaba un erizo negro que media 30 metros de altura y tenia un hacha con filo rojo en la espalda.

"Lohkrou al fin ha llegado…" murmuro Zhul maliciosamente "… esto se pondrá bueno"

Mientras, en la pelea de Eggman y Belph Berserk Mode…

El científico atacaba como podía al enloquecido puercoespín con su Egg Breaker, pero Belph Berserk Mode esquivaba los ataques con una espeluznante facilidad.

Y de repente, Belph Berserk Mode pego un brutal salto el Egg Breaker, y Eggman hizo que el robot se quitara de en medio, por lo que el enloquecido puercoespín choco contra una de las ventanas y cayo por esta.

"¡Jajajajaja!" río Eggman al ver eso "¡este puercoespín no tiene cerebro!, ¡no creo que sobreviva a una caída desde la altura a la que esta mi Egg-God!"

"No lo creo, doctor…" dijo Decoe mientras salía de su escondite junto a Bocoe y Bokkun "… la gente que es como ese puercoespín suele salir ilesa de muchos accidentes"

Eggman miro a los tres robots con algo de enojo…

"Eso es muy cierto, pero…" dijo el científico con voz calmada para luego gritar "… ¡¡ESAS COSAS SOLO PASAN EN LAS CARICATURAS!!"

Y mientras Eggman gritaba, Bokkun vio algo a través de la ventana… algo que lo asusto mucho.

"¡AHHHH!" grito con miedo el pequeño robot de color negro "¡un erizo gigante!"

Eggman miro hacia donde señalaba Bokkun, allí vio que a lo lejos, un erizo negro que media 30 metros de altura y tenia un hacha con el filo rojo en la espalda miraba tranquilamente a una enorme nube de humo.

"Ese debe ser Lohkrou the Titan Hedgehog" murmuro el científico con cierta seriedad

En ese mismo instante, en otra parte del Egg-God…

Empezo a abrir los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que noto era que tenía una cuerda atada a sus pies y que estaba colgando de cabeza sobre el borde de la nave.

"Vaya…" escucho gruñir a Shadow, quien colgaba a su lado "… hasta que despiertas, Sonic"

El erizo azul vio que además de Shadow, junto a el colgaban Knuckles y Rouge, esta ultima también tenia atados los brazos y las alas.

"¡Jejeje!..." río Monster Bran de manera siniestra, el cual estaba parado cerca de ellos "… creo que ya es hora de dejarlos caer"

"¡Ni de broma!" exclamo Sonic molesto mientras trataba de soltarse "¡no voy a ser vencido así!"

Monster Bran suspiro al escucharlo.

"Ojala mi hermano y ese león robótico estuvieran aquí para ver esto, pero decidieron irse a descansar y dejar que yo ejecutara a estos payasos…" suspiro el lobo mutante mientras lanzaba un escupitajo de acido a las cuerdas que sostenían a Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles y Rouge "… pero que más da, ellos se lo pierden" luego de decir esto, dio media vuelta y se fue

Luego de un rato, las cuerdas se rompieron y el grupo cayo, pero Sonic tuvo un buen presentimiento justo en ese momento.

Mientras, en la pelea de los titanes…

Cuando la nube de humo se despejo, Lohkrou vio que Vaxarian estaba casi intacto, también noto que el cuerpo del equidna titán estaba rodeado por un aura de color verde pasto.

"Con razón a Vaxarian también lo conocíamos como el 'titán olvidado'…" murmuro Lohkrou mientras sacaba su hacha "… al menos yo olvide de lo que es capaz el titán mayor de la naturaleza"

*Bueno, me atrase porque tenía algunas cosillas que hacer…

_Monster Bran: ¿De que hablas?, ¡estabas jugando Worms 4 Mayhem en el notebook de tu hermanita!_

_Yo: (enojado) ¡Cállate, adefesio mutante!_

_Belzehur: (a los que leen el fic) Bueno gente, gracias por leer y dejar reviews aquí… _


	31. Amor revivido y batalla salvaje

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 31

Amor revivido y batalla salvaje

En lo que quedo el cap. anterior…

En todo el valle se podía escuchar el estruendoso y atronador sonido que hacían el hacha de Lohkrou y la alabarda de Vaxarian al chocar la una con la otra…

Y eso hacia que los miembros de los clanes Bloodclaw, Silverfang y Lightstar se asustaran demasiado al sentirlos pelear.

Mientras, en la aldea Lightstar…

Khalei y Rayler habían llegado hace rato, Khalei estaba con Amy, Mina, Julie-Su y Shade, las cuales le preguntaban si había visto a Cream, a lo que el erizo semirobotico les respondía con un no, mientras que Chib los miraba a todos con cara de pregunta.

Y Lin, por su parte, estaba sentada junto a la cama en la que dormía Rayler, la gata lo miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y ternura mientras acariciaba las púas del hibrido erizo/equidna.

"Ojala confiaras en mi de nuevo…" murmuro la gata en voz muy baja, pero cerro su boca fuertemente al ver que Rayler se estaba despertando

El hibrido se incorporo en la cama y sacudió su cabeza para avisparse un poco y luego de eso miro el lugar en donde estaba… hasta que vio a Lin y se quedo mirándola fijamente.

"Lin" murmuro Rayler

Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Lin mientras esta se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta, hasta que Rayler la tomo de la muñeca derecha y la hizo detenerse.

"Espera…" dijo Rayler algo sonrojado mientras Lin volteaba a verlo con tristeza y también algo sonrojada "… yo… lo siento"

"¿Eh?" balbuceo Lin algo confundida "¿qué dijiste?"

"Dije que lo siento…" repito Rayler mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a Lin, lo suficiente para que esta pudiera sentir su respiración "… siento no haberte creído cuando debí hacerlo"

Lin se alegro ligeramente al escucharlo, pero aun no le entendía bien.

"¿Cuándo debías hacerlo?..." pregunto Lin con confusión e ilusión "… ¿a que te refieres?"

Rayler trago algo de saliva antes de hablar…

"Cuando dijiste que… me… amabas…" dijo el hibrido algo nervioso, luego miro fijamente a Lin y vio que esta ahora estaba totalmente sonrojada y sonreía con genuina alegría "… ¿me perdo…?"

No logro completar la palabra, ya que en ese instante, Lin se lanzo enérgicamente sobre el y lo besó apasionadamente.

Mientras, lejos de allí…

Sonic, Shadow, Kunckles y Rouge seguían cayendo, ya casi se estrellaban contra el suelo, hasta que de repente, Sonic sintió que alguien los sostenía de los pies y detenía su caída.

"Te tardaste un poco, Tails…" dijo el erizo azul mientras veía que era su mejor amigo el que había frenado su caída "… pudieron venir antes"

"¡Yo no soy tan veloz como tu, Sonic!" dijo Tails tranquila y alegremente

Ambos bajaron a tierra, allí estaban Knuckes, Shadow y Rouge, quienes habían sido atrapados y desatados por Kaiser, Cerberus y Omega.

"Cuando todo esto acabe, voy a darle a Shadow una buena golpiza" murmuro Knuckles mientras miraba con enojo al erizo negro

Después de eso, sintieron un fuerte sonido metálico, voltearon a ver al lugar de donde provenía el sonido y allí vieron pelear a un erizo negro con un hacha de filo rojo contra un equidna granate que tenia una alabarda y llevaba puesta una bufanda metálica de color dorado que tenia puntos negros, tanto el equidna granate como el erizo negro median 30 metros de altura.

"Esos dos deben ser titanes…" murmuro Sonic al verlos luchando "… pero parecen ser mucho más poderosos que Zhul en su forma titánica"

Y hablando de Zhul, veamos que hacen el y Selkir…

El erizo no-muerto y la hiena se habían vuelto a subir al Egg-God (el como lo hicieron, es un misterio) y se habían reunido con Metal Kaiser y Monster Bran, mientras que Scyfher daba unas vueltas con su motocicleta en la Iron Highway.

"Vaya…" dijo Zhul con fingida sorpresa al ver a Monster Bran "… parece que ahora eres un monstruo por dentro y por fuera, Bran the Wolf"

"Jaja, que gracioso, Zhul" gruño Monster Bran con sarcasmo y enojo

Luego de eso, los 4 fueron al puente de mando, en donde encontraron a Eggman y a sus tres robots ayudantes viendo la pelea entre Lohkrou y Vaxarian.

"Que batalla más caótica, ¿verdad?" pregunto Eggman mientras el maligno cuarteto entraba

"Si, siento pena por cualquier mortal que este cerca de allí" dijo la guadaña de Selkir mientras su portador suspiraba

*Últimamente he estado algo ocupado, por eso ya no actualizo tan frecuentemente como antes…

_Shadow: Como si a alguien le importara…_

_Yo: (mirándolo de manera siniestra) lo que digas Shadow, te veo en el hospital_

_Shadow: (confundido) ¿por qué dices eso?_

_Yo: Porque en uno de los reviews estas a punto de recibir una paliza al más puro estilo del súper saiyajin…_

_Sonic: (mira a Shadow con enojo) ¡Y si sobrevives a eso, Knuckles y yo te haremos polvo!_

_Shadow: (mira a Sonic con enojo) ¡inténtalo y terminaras encerrado en un ataúd, Sonic!_

_Vaxarian: (mira fijamente a los que leen el fic, mientras los agujeros de su bufanda se encienden y apagan con una luz naranja mientras hacen un ruido similar al de una computadora)_

_Yo: (traduciendo) Vaxarian quiso decir: 'gracias por leer y dejar reviews… y mejor sigan dejando o iré a sus casas y los hare sufrir' _


	32. En camino hacia la pelea

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 32

En camino hacia la pelea

En lo que quedo el cap. anterior…

Eggman, Monster Bran, Zhul, Selkir y Metal Kaiser seguían viendo pelear a los dos titanes mayores mientras estos causaban serios terremotos al hacer chocar sus armas, en eso la puerta de entrada se abrio.

"Déjenme ver si lo entiendo…" gruño Scyfher mientras entraba en el puente "… el erizo negro es Lohkrou, ¿verdad?"

"Si" respondió la guadaña de Selkir tranquilamente

Scyfher suspiro en respuesta.

"Entonces…" siguió el lobo infernal mientras señalaba al titán equidna "… ¿quién es ese?"

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Selkir, esperando una respuesta de la hiena o de la guadaña.

"Ese equidna se llama Vaxarian…" respondió la guadaña con una mezcla de desprecio y confusión "… si no mal recuerdo es el titán mayor que simboliza a la naturaleza, pero… ¿qué hace aquí?"

"¿De que hablas?" pregunto Zhul sin entender

"Hablo de que se supone que todos los titanes mayores se encuentran en lugar llamado el plano celestial, excepto por Lohkrou…" dijo la guadaña con tono pensativo "… por eso me parece extraño que haya un titán mayor en Mobius además de Lohkrou"

"El universo esta lleno de sorpresas" dijo de repente una voz con notoria monotonía

Todos voltearon a ver al origen de la voz, allí vieron a un erizo de color amarillo opaco apoyado de espaldas en la pared, sus rasgos más notorios eran su mascara, la cadena en su brazo derecho y el sello en su pecho.

"Eres tu de nuevo…" dijo la guadaña de Selkir de forma siniestra "… al parecer tuviste la estupida idea de quedarte"

Umbark no respondió.

"¡Yo lo atrapo!" grito Monster Bran mientras apuntaba al erizo enmascarado con su brazo izquierdo (el cual esta hecho de fuego) "¡BURNING BANG!"

Una bola de fuego salio volando a toda velocidad hacia Umbark, este no hizo ni un solo movimiento.

"¿Por qué no tratas de esquivarlo?, ¿acaso crees que el ataque te va a atravesar?" pregunto Monster Bran burlonamente

Cuando el ataque estuvo a solo segundos de golpear a Umbark, el cuerpo del erizo enmascarado se volvió etéreo, la bola de fuego lo atravesó sin causarle ni el más misero daño y golpeo la pared que estaba detrás de Umbark, dejando una gran mancha negra en esta.

"Si, eso era lo que creía" dijo Umbark mientras volvía a su estado corpóreo

Los villanos quedaron estupefactos al ver lo que paso, Selkir fue el único que ni se inmuto (debido a su falta de emociones)

"¿Eres un fantasma?" pregunto Bokkun mientras miraba al erizo enmascarado con curiosidad

"Si, lo soy" respondió Umbark con monotonía

Mientras, con Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Kaiser y Cerberus…

Estos se dirigían al lugar en donde Lohkrou y Vaxarian estaban luchando, y en eso se toparon con un aparentemente inconsciente puercoespín de color café claro que tenia la cara enterrada en el suelo.

"¿Qué rayos hace este retrasado con la cara metida ahí?" pregunto Shadow al verlo

"Ni idea…" respondió Sonic, luego miro hacia el Egg-God, el cual también parecía ir hacia donde luchaban los dos titanes mayores "… quizás se cayo de la nave de Eggman y se estrello de cara en el suelo"

Shadow se río suave y siniestramente al escucharlo.

"Entonces ya esta muerto" murmuro el erizo negro

Una vez que dijo eso, vio que Belph empezó a moverse y trato de sacar su inservible cabeza del suelo, cosa que logro luego de un rato.

"¡HUUUUUU!" exclamo el puercoespín con un tono alegre "¡otra vez!, ¡otra vez!"

Una gran gota apareció en las cabezas de Sonic y de sus acompañantes cuando escucharon eso.

"Este Belph…" murmuro Sonic serenamente "… no tiene remedio"

*Hasta aquí por hoy chicos… siento mucho la tardanza…

_Knuckles: (a los que leen el fic) Hoy estamos sin tiempo, así que gracias por leer y dejar reviews… ¡hasta el sgte. cap.!_


	33. Tomando cartas

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 33

Tomando cartas

Volvamos a la pelea entre Vaxarian y Lohkrou…

Ambos titanes luchaban brutalmente entre ellos, Vaxarian lanzaba fuertes golpes con su alabarda, pero Lohkrou los evitaba con cierta facilidad y le contestaba con brutales hachazos que Vaxarian no lograba esquivar, pero que resistía muy bien.

Y en cuanto a Cream y Cheese, ellos aun están sobre la cabeza de Vaxarian…

"¡No podemos seguir aquí, Cheese!" le exclamo la conejita al chao "¡mejor vámonos!"

Dicho esto, Cream emprendió vuelo con sus orejas, pero una onda expansiva causada por el choque del hacha de Lohkrou y la alabarda de Vaxarian la golpeo con gran fuerza, lo que la dejo inconsciente y la hizo caer al vacío.

Mientras, en el plano celestial…

Belzehur estaba realmente molesto debido a que una gran nube negra se puso en medio de la vista hacia Mobius.

"¿Qué te pasa, Belzehur?" le pregunto de repente un erizo titán de color azul que tenia 4 brazos con un guante dorado cada uno y con un brazalete de plata con espinas de diamante en cada muñeca, las púas de su cabeza estaban erizadas hacia el cielo, llevaba puesta una corona de oro con zafiros incrustados y por detrás de esta se asomaban tímidamente unas orejas, su pecho era igual al de un erizo llamado Sonic, pero el erizo titán llevaba un collar de plata del que colgaba un sol hecho de oro, llevaba unas botas blancas que tenían una pequeña ala dorada a cada lado, en la espalda tenia dos vainas con una espada guardada en cada una y sus ojos eran de distinto color, siendo el derecho naranja y el izquierdo verde.

"¿Quién se atreve a molestarme?" gruño Belzehur molesto mientras volteaba a ver al que le había hablado, pero se calmo de golpe al ver quien era "…ah, Rhal'khan, era usted"

Rhal'khan suspiro pesadamente.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?..." pregunto el erizo titán del sol "… el que yo simbolice al sol y el hecho de que también sea el rey de los titanes no me hace superior a ti"

"Esta bien, esta bien…" dijo Belzehur tratando de no sonar muy irrespetuoso "… es solo que yo estaba mirando hacia Mobius cuando de repente, una nube negra salio de la nada y tapo la vista"

La expresión de Rhal'khan se volvió muy seria cuando escucho eso.

"¿Una nube negra que tapa la vista?" pregunto Rhal'khan con un mal presentimiento

"Si" respondió Belzehur algo extraño por la expresión de Rhal'khan "¿acaso es una mala señal?"

Rhal'khan se mantuvo pensativo, el único titán que podía crear nubes negras era Lohkrou, pero se suponía que el estaba encerrado en el Vacío Infernal, la parte más alejada y sombría del inframundo, aun así, decidió ir a investigar.

"Vamos, Belzehur" ordeno Rhal'khan al titán mayor de la guerra "nos vamos a Mobius"

"¿Pero como?" pregunto Belzehur mientras seguía al titán mayor del sol "no creo que esa nube nos deje pasar"

"No hay problema, yo me encargo de esa nube oscura" respondió Rhal'khan

Mientras, en Mobius…

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Kaiser, Cerberus y Belph ya casi llegaban al lugar en donde se libraba la pelea y en eso, Belph se detuvo mientras miraba hacia arriba con cara de idiota perdido.

"¿Por qué te detienes, Belph?" pregunto Knuckles mientras el y los otros se detenian y lo miraban

Belph no respondió, solo se quedo allí parado hasta que algo cayo sobre el.

"¿Pero que rayos…?" balbuceo Tails sorprendido hasta que vio a un chao con una corbata de moño roja que reconoció de inmediato "… ¿Cheese?, pero si el esta aquí entonces…"

Volteo a ver a donde había estado Belph antes de que 'algo' le cayera encima, y tanto el como el resto del grupo vieron que ese 'algo' no era nadie más y nadie menos que Cream.

"¿Pero que hace esa coneja aquí?" pregunto Kaiser mientras Tails iba hacia la mencionada y la tomaba en sus brazos, y Belph se ponía de pie "se supone que ella estaba con la eriza rosada y las otras chicas en la aldea Lightstar"

"Sea como sea que haya llegado aquí, no es seguro que se quede…" dijo Cerberus mientras Shadow, Rouge y Omega miraban a Lohkrou y Vaxarian peleando "… es mejor que alguien se la lleve de aquí"

"Yo lo hare" dijo Tails inmediatamente, luego hizo girar sus colas, levanto vuelo y se llevo a la inconsciente Cream de allí, acompañado por Cheese

El grupo se quedo allí un momento mientras el Egg-God pasaba volando sobre ellos.

"Bueno…" dijo Sonic de repente "… parece que ahora solo podremos sentarnos y ver"

"No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo" dijo Shadow mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza

*Se lo que piensan… bueno no lo se… pero les diré que me había ido, no porque quisiera, sino porque me habían cortado el Internet y recién ahora lo volvieron a poner… así que no crean que se libraran tan fácilmente de The Digital Hedgehog.

_Zhul: (a los que leen el fic) gracias por leer y dejar reviews… y recuerden, lo que no dejen se ganaran un boleto solo de ida al inframundo, ¡jejeje!_


	34. Derrota estupida para Eggman

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 34

Derrota estupida para Eggman

Veamos que ocurre en la aldea Lightstar mientras la titánica pelea continua…

"¡Espera, Rayler!" exclamo Lin mientras seguía al hibrido hasta la entrada de la aldea, detrás de ellos venían Khalei, Amy, Mina, Julie-Su y Shade "¿por qué no te quedas y descansas un poco más?"

"Lo siento, Lin…" le respondió Rayler mientras se detenía en la entrada de la aldea "… pero no puedo quedarme aquí sentado mientras Sonic y los otros están allá luchando"

Lin vio que no sacaba nada tratando de evitar que Rayler fuera al lugar en donde se desataba la pelea entre Lohkrou y Vaxarian.

Y Rayler no era el único que inevitablemente iría a ese lugar.

"¡Ya también voy!" exclamo Khalei con un gran brillo en sus ojos "¡el solo pensar en tener una pelea contra uno de esos enormes tipos que pelean allá es algo que me altera los nervios!"

Una gota apareció en las cabezas de los que estaban allí.

"¿Algún día vas a pensar en algo que no sea pelear, Khalei?" le pregunto Mina algo molesta mientras Julie-Su, Shade y Amy los observaban con algo de curiosidad

"Pues para serte sincero… no" respondió Khalei con indiferencia y cargando la voz en la palabra 'no'

"Bueno…" dijo Rayler mientras se preparaba para correr "… entonces vámonos"

"¡Si!" respondió Khalei mientras levantaba vuelo con sus botas-cohete

Dicho esto, ambos se fueron, Rayler corriendo a velocidad supersónica y Khalei volando.

"¿Eh?" balbuceo Shade de repente mientras miraba al cielo "¿ese que viene ahí no es Tails?"

Las chicas miraron hacia donde la equidna nocturnus señalaba, allí efectivamente vieron a Tails volando hacia donde ellas estaban, también notaron que estaba cargando a alguien y que lo acompañaba un chao.

Mientras, lejos de allí…

"¡FINAL BLACK CANNON!" rugió Lohkrou mientras lanzaba una enorme bola de energía oscura hacia Vaxarian

El titán equidna, en respuesta, hizo aparecer un escudo de energía de color verde pasto en frente de el, la bola de energía oscura de Lohkrou choco con gran fuerza contra el escudo y causo una gran explosión.

"¡No creas que esto termina, Vaxarian!" vocifero Lohkrou con tono de sicópata mientras se preparaba para atacar de nuevo "¡FINAL DARK BARRAGE!"

El titán mayor de la muerte empezó a lanzar varias esferas de energía oscura repetidamente hacia Vaxarian, este solo empezó a desviar los ataques golpeándolos con su alabarda.

Y algunas de esas esferas salieron volando hacia el Egg-God…

"¡AHHHHHH!" grito Eggman aterrado "¡vienen hacia nosotros, muchachos!"

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Eh?" balbuceo Eggman mientras volteaba

Allí noto, que Selkir, Monster Bran, Zhul, Metal Kaiser y Scyfher se habían ido, el único que estaba allí con el además de Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun era Umbark.

"¿A dónde se fueron mis secuaces?" pregunto Eggman

"Dijeron que ya se habían aburrido de usted, así que se fueron…" dijo Umbark con monotonía "… y como ellos eran cinco y solo hay seis capsulas de escape… obviamente solo queda una"

"Bueno…" dijo Eggman algo tranquilo "… mientras ninguno de esos desertores se haya llevado la capsula de escape extragrande, no hay problema…"

"¿La capsula de escape extragrande, dices?" le interrumpió Umbark con igual monotonía que antes "esa se la llevo Scyfher the Infernal Wolf, ya que solo en esa cabían el y su motocicleta juntos"

Eggman quedo en blanco por unos segundos…

"¡AHHHHHH!" grito de repente el científico "¡estamos fritos, fritos, fritos!, ¡corramos hacia la ultima capsula de escape!"

"Ehhh, doctor…" dijo Decoe mientras señalaba espantado hacia la ventana "… no creo que alcancemos a llegar"

Y era verdad, las esferas de energía oscura de Lohkrou ya casi llegaban…

"Yo me largo" dijo Umbark mientras se volvía etéreo y se iba atravesando el piso

Eggman miro hacia la ventana en donde se veían las esferas de energía oscura, las cuales estaban a segundos de llegar.

"Esta nos va a doler…" alcanzo a decir Eggman antes de que las esferas chocaran contra su nave, causaran una gran explosión y el saliera volando junto con sus robots

Y Sonic y su grupo vieron lo que paso…

"Últimamente ese cara de huevo siempre sale volando" murmuro Sonic tranquilamente

*Eso es todo, creo que ya estamos llegando al final… pero aun falta un poco más… así que estén atentos…

_Shade: (a los que leen el fic) gracias por leer y dejar reviews… ¡hasta el siguiente capitulo!_


	35. ¡Llegan los refuerzos!

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 35

¡Llegan los refuerzos!

En lo que quedo el cap. anterior…

Mientras Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Kaiser, Cerberus y Belph veían como Eggman y sus robots volaban hasta perderse de vista, otras cosas pasaban en el plano celestial…

"Así que esta es la nube negra que bloquea el paso entre Mobius y el plano celestial…" dijo Rhal'khan al ver la inmensa nube oscura que bloqueaba la vista hacia Mobius "… esto comprueba mi sospecha"

"¿Cuál sospecha, su majestad?" pregunto Belzehur sin entender mucho

"La de que Lohkrou se escapo de su encarcelamiento…" respondió Rhal'khan con cierta preocupación "… y resulto ser cierta"

Belzehur se sorprendió bastante al escucharlo

"¡¿Lohkrou, se escapo del Vacío Infernal?" exclamo el titán mayor de la guerra con gran sorpresa

Rhal'khan solo asintió con la cabeza un poco molesto por lo distraído que era Belzehur a veces.

Sin embargo, el titán mayor del sol no se quedo pensando en eso, solo desenvaino las dos espadas que tenía en su espalda, las cuales brillaron con un aura de color azul cielo mientras Rhal'khan golpeaba a la nube negra con ellas y gritaba:

"¡FINAL SUN CRUSHER!"

La nube, al sentir el golpe de las espadas del erizo titán del sol, tembló notoriamente durante unos minutos y se debilito un poco, pero aun seguía ahí.

"Yo me encargo, su alteza…" dijo Belzehur mientras sacaba su almádena de batalla y esta era rodeada por un aura de color rojo escarlata "… ¡FINAL BLOOD HAMMER!"

El erizo titán de la guerra golpeo la nube con toda su monstruosa fuerza (y Belzehur tiene mucha, incluso más que la de un titán normal, sea menor o mayor) y esta tembló de manera mucho más violenta que antes… y esta vez se disipo por completo.

"Bien hecho, Belzehur…" aprobó Rhal'khan a lo que Belzehur "… ahora vamos a Mobius antes de que Lohkrou cause un gran desastre"

"Entendido, señor…" dijo Belzehur mientras el y Rhal'khan saltaban por el agujero que se formo en la nube y caían a Mobius "… ¿y sabe?, tengo la sensación de que nos llevaremos una gran sorpresa cuando lleguemos"

"Yo también tengo esa sensación, Belzehur" respondió Rhal'khan con seriedad

Mientras, muy debajo de donde ellos estaban y cerca del lugar en donde estaban luchando Lohkrou y Vaxarian…

Rayler se movía ágilmente por un bosque a velocidad supersónica, mientras que Khalei volaba con gran tranquilidad por encima de los árboles.

"Ojala pudiera volar como tu Khalei…" dijo Rayler mientras seguía avanzando

"¿Pero porque no te transformas en Súper Rayler y vuelas?" le pregunto el erizo semirobotico con curiosidad

"Porque quiero conservar mis energías para cuando lleguemos con Sonic y los demás…" respondió Rayler "… así podré ser de más ayuda"

"Ya veo" dijo Khalei mientras meditaba lo que su hermano había dicho

Luego de un rato, Rayler salio del bosque… y tanto Khalei como Rayler vieron como dos enormes seres caían del cielo hacia donde estaban peleando el titánico erizo negro y el titánico equidna granate.

"Ese enorme erizo azul…" murmuraron Khalei y Rayler mientras seguían avanzando y veían a los dos seres que caían, los cuales parecían ser titanes y se fijaban en el titánico erizo azul "… me parece familiar"

Y ellos no fueron los únicos en ver a los titanes bajando a donde ellos estaban…

"¿Qué es eso de allí?" dijo Knuckles mientras señalaba hacia donde se veían a los dos titanes mayores bajando hacia donde Lohkrou y Vaxarian estaban peleando

Sonic y Shadow miraron hacia donde Knuckles señalaba, mientras que Rouge, Omega, Kaiser, Cerberus y Belph seguían viendo pelear a Lohkrou y Vaxarian, y estos últimos no se percataron de que dos miembros de su raza iban hacia donde ellos estaban.

"Rhal'khan…" murmuro Sonic al ver a su contraparte titánica nuevamente

"Hmph, esto se pondrá interesante" murmuro Shadow al verlos

Y no se equivocaba…

*Más corto de lo normal… más tarde de lo normal… pero bueno, al menos llego, ¿no?

_Shadow: (me mira molesto) Eres un idiota…_

_Tifón: (miro molesto a Shadow) Al menos no soy una reliquia de la era pasada_

_Sonic: (a los que leen el fic) Bueno, mientras Shadow y Tifón, quien es el que escribe este fic, se pelean por otra estupidez, yo les doy las gracias por leer y dejar reviews… _


	36. Viaje al Inframundo

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 36

Viaje al Inframundo

En lo que quedo el cap. anterior…

Sonic y su grupo veían como Rhal'khan y Belzehur finalmente aterrizaban cerca de donde Lohkrou y Vaxarian estaban peleando, estos dos dejaron de pelear al sentir las presencias de Rhal'khan y Belzehur.

"¡No es posible!" rugió el erizo titán de la muerte con furia

"Si lo es, Lohkrou…" dijo Rhal'khan con voz firme y poderosa "… tu nube oscura no era lo suficientemente poderosa para detenernos"

Lohkrou gruño furioso hasta más no poder al escuchar eso.

Mientras, Khalei y Rayler ya habían llegado con Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Kaiser, Cerberus y Belph.

"¡Hey, chicos! ¡Llegaron a tiempo para ver como Rhal'khan y los otros dos titanes acaban con aquel titán oscuro!" dijo Sonic al ver llegar al erizo semirobotico y al hibrido erizo/equidna

"Yo no se, Sonic…" murmuro Shadow algo preocupado, pero serio "… aquí hay algo raro"

Y no se equivocaba, ya que Shadow fue el único allí que se percato de que Lohkrou había comenzado a reírse de manera suave, pero siniestra y cruel.

Y luego de un rato, todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de lo mismo.

"¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?" pregunto Rhal'khan mientras Belzehur se sorprendía al ver a Vaxarian allí

"Nada, nada…" respondió Lohkrou de manera confiada y maligna "… es solo que creo que este lugar no me gusta nada, así que me iré"

Nadie entendió de qué hablaba el erizo titán de la muerte, hasta que este ultimo alzo sus manos al cielo y grito…

"¡FINAL BLACK HOLE!"

Inmediatamente después de que Lohkrou gritara eso, un agujero negro lo suficientemente grande para que un titán pasara por el se abrió a algunos metros de altura, y acto seguido, Lohkrou dio un poderoso salto y se metió en el.

"¡No hay que dejarlo escapar!" exclamo Sonic mientras sus acompañantes y los titanes mayores que estaban allí volteaban a verlo

Rayler entendió lo que debía hacer, así que transformo rápidamente en Súper Rayler, luego le paso un poco de energía a Sonic para que este pudiera transformarse.

El cuerpo del erizo azul se volvió dorado, lo rodeaba un aura del mismo color, sus púas se erizaron hacia arriba y sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

Una vez hecho esto, ambos salieron volando a toda velocidad hacia el agujero negro.

"¡Esperen!" exclamo Rhal'khan tratando de detenerlos mientras volaban hacia el agujero, pero su intento fue en vano, ya que tanto Súper Sonic como Súper Rayler entraron allí y luego este se cerro

"Creo que ya no volveremos a ver a esos dos" dijo Belzehur con algo de preocupación

Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Khalei, Kaiser y Cerberus se alarmaron al escuchar lo que dijo el erizo titán de la guerra, mientras que Belph miraba distraído hacia el lugar en donde había estado aquel agujero negro.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Knuckles intuyendo que la respuesta que le iban a dar no le iba a gustar nada

Belzehur miro al equidna rojo tranquilamente mientras decía…

"Quiero decir que tanto el erizo azul como el hibrido no tienen muchas posibilidades de volver, ya que ese agujero negro conducía a un lugar del que solo Lohkrou puede entrar y salir cuando quiera"

"¿Y que lugar es ese?" pregunto Shadow

Belzehur volteo a ver a Rhal'khan, el erizo titán del sol entendió que el debía responder esa pregunta, por lo que tomo un respiro y finalmente dijo…

"Ese agujero negro era el camino hacia el dominio de Lohkrou…" Rhal'khan hizo una pausa y luego siguió "… el inframundo"

Mientras con Súper Sonic y Súper Rayler…

Ambos súper guerreros miraron hacia todos lados, habían llegado a una llanura estéril y polvorienta, a lo lejos se veían numerosas montañas y el cielo era totalmente negro.

"¿Donde estamos?" pregunto Sonic mientras volvía a la normalidad

"No lo se…" respondió Rayler mientras también volvía a la normalidad "… nunca había visto este lugar antes"

Ambos miraban hacia todos lados, sin saber que lugar era ese, hasta que de repente, una voz fantasmagórica los asusto…

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

*Veamos… he estado ausente más tiempo de lo normal, eso es porque últimamente no se me había ocurrido un buen final para este fic, pero ahora si lo tengo, así que ahora solo faltan unos pocos capítulos más y listo…

_Sonic: Esto se pondra interesante…_

_Tifón: (miro muy animado a Sonic) ¡Exacto!_

_Rayler: (a los que leen el fic) gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews… y no se separen, estamos llegando al final, pero aún faltan cosas por ver…_


	37. Conociendo a los muertos

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 37

Conociendo a los muertos

En lo que quedo el cap. anterior…

Sonic y Rayler se voltearon rápida y súbitamente al sentir esa voz fantasmal hablándoles, allí vieron que el que les había hablado era un erizo fantasma de un color amarillento que tenia ojos naranjas y sus púas estaban peinadas hacia atrás y ligeramente dobladas hacia arriba y al igual que casi cualquier otro fantasma no tenia pies, solo flotaba en el aire.

"¿Me van a decir quienes son o no?" volvió a preguntar el erizo fantasma con algo de fastidio

"Pues… yo… yo soy Sonic the Hedgehog…" respondió Sonic algo confundido y sorprendido "… y… el es… Rayler the Hybrid"

"Hola…" murmuro el hibrido con igual sorpresa y confusión que el erizo azul "… ¿cómo… te llamas?"

"¿Yo?" pregunto el erizo fantasma algo confundido "… no recuerdo cual era el nombre que tenia cuando estaba vivo… pero aquí todos me llaman Reim… Reim the Ghost Hedgehog"

"¿Y sabes donde estamos?" pregunto Sonic

Reim los miro algo extrañado…

"¿Por qué preguntan eso?, este es el lugar en el que todos los muertos descansan… el inframundo" pregunto el erizo fantasma mientras seguía mirándolos algo extrañado

Sonic y Rayler se alarmaron bastante al escucharlo…

"¡¿El inframundo? ¡Pero nosotros no estamos muertos, solo perseguimos a Lohkrou a través del agujero negro que había creado!" exclamo Rayler bastante alterado

"¡Cálmate, Rayler!" le dijo Sonic al hibrido "¡desesperarse no nos ayudara con este problema!"

Reim seguía mirándolos, pero esta vez con una expresión de sorpresa.

"¿Qué no están muertos?" dijo con algo de sorpresa "¿entonces que hacen aquí?"

"¿Qué no escuchaste?" le pregunto Rayler con algo de enojo "¡estábamos persiguiendo a Lohkrou a través de un agujero negro que el abrió y terminamos aquí!"

"¿Acaso dijeron que perseguían a Lohkrou?" les pregunto Reim bastante asustado por lo que dijeron

"Si, ¿sabes en donde puede estar?" pregunto Sonic mientras Rayler respiraba hondo para poder tranquilizarse

"Pues como Lohkrou es el titán mayor de la muerte y el inframundo es el reino de los muertos… creo que… podría estar en cualquier sitio…" respondió Reim un tanto deprimido "… pero quizás el ministro de esta parte del inframundo sepa algo"

Sonic y Rayler parecieron alegrarse un poco al escucharlo…

"Pues entonces vayamos a ver a ese ministro" dijo Sonic mientras el, Rayler y Reim se ponían en marcha

Paso un largo rato, en el que Sonic y Rayler veían que en el inframundo había muchas aldeas y pueblos, todos ellos habitados por fantasmas de humanos y mobians, y finalmente llegaron a una torre que estaba hecha de una especie de roca de color negro.

"¿Aquí es?" pregunto Rayler mientras miraba la oscura estructura

"Si, en esta torre es en donde el ministro vive y vela por todos los fantasmas que andan por esta parte del inframundo…" respondió Reim mientras iba hacia la oscura torre "… es mejor que se queden aquí, al ministro no le agradan mucho los vivos"

"Entendido" dijo Sonic con su típica serenidad

Pasaron cerca de unos 20 minutos desde que Reim había entrado en la torre negra, hasta que de repente, empezaron a escuchar pasos que provenían de esta y finalmente de la torre salieron Reim y el ministro.

El ministro no era un fantasma como Reim o los otros lugareños, sino que era lo que parecía un erizo esquelético que tenia púas de hielo en la cabeza, las cuales estaban erizadas hacia arriba, llevaba una especie de medallón que parecía ser bastante antiguo, un desgastado taparrabo negro en la 'cintura' el cual estaba sujeto con un cinturón de tela roja, unas zapatillas negras con una ala de murciélago dorada a cada lado, sus ojos eran negros con las pupilas rojas y tenia un viejo y tétrico bastón.

"Así que estos dos son los vivos que llegaron aquí mientras perseguían a Lohkrou…" dijo el erizo esquelético de forma algo siniestra y sin quitarles la vista de encima a Sonic o a Rayler "… que interesante"

"¿El es el ministro del que hablas, Reim?" pregunto Rayler al erizo fantasma mientras Sonic miraba al erizo esquelético de manera desafiante

"Si…" respondió Reim relajadamente "… el es el ministro de esta parte del inframundo… su nombre es Zer'akkel the Lich Hedgehog"

El aludido no dijo nada, solo seguía mirándolos desconfiadamente.

"Parece que no es muy amigable" dijo Sonic mientras seguía mirando a Zer'akkel de manera desafiante

*Bueno, Sonic y Rayler han conocido al supuestamente amistoso Reim y al poco amigable Zer'akkel… ¿podrán ayudarlos a volver a encarcelar a Lohkrou y escapar del inframundo?

_Shadow: Cállate de una vez y acaba esto…_

_Tifón: (enojado) ¡Esta bien!, ¡tu turno, Reim!_

_Reim: (a los que leen el fic) pues… gracias por leer y dejar reviews… _


	38. La cara de Umbark

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 38

La cara de Umbark

En lo que quedo el cap. anterior…

Sonic y Zer'akkel seguían mirándose fijamente el uno al otro de forma desafiante, mientras que Rayler y Reim solo miraban esperando que ocurriera algo.

"Y bien…" dijo Sonic finalmente sin apartar su mirada desafiante el erizo lich "… ¿vas a ayudarnos con nuestro asunto o no?"

Zer'akkel se mantuvo callado y quieto por unos pocos segundos antes de hablar…

"¿Qué les hace creer que voy a ayudarles, vivos?" dijo con gran frialdad

Sonic y Rayler se alarmaron un poco al escucharlo, mientras que Reim miraba con curiosidad…

"¿Quieres decir que no te importa lo que Lohkrou pueda hacerles a los que viven en Mobius o a los que andan por aquí?" le pregunto Sonic con algo de molestia

"Lo que el titán mayor de la muerte haga es asunto de el y de los otros titanes…" aclaro Zer'akkel fría y cruelmente "… ustedes no se pueden entrometer, y nosotros tampoco"

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse… pero…

"Tienes miedo de tener que enfrentar a Lohkrou, ¿verdad?" pregunto Rayler con un tono serio y desafiante

Al escucharlo, Zer'akkel se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver al hibrido erizo/equidna de manera amenazante.

"¿Miedo?, ¿Acaso dijiste que tengo miedo de enfrentarme a Lohkrou?" dijo el erizo lich mientras se acercaba lo suficiente a Rayler para quedar frente a frente con el

"Si, lo dije…" respondió Rayler de forma calmada y desafiante "… dije que temes enfrentarte a Lohkrou, y lo diría de nuevo"

Zer'akkel gruño molesto mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba un poco de ellos.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos de puro silencio…

"Esta bien…" dijo finalmente el erizo lich "… les ayudare a encontrar a Lohkrou, pero no creo que puedan ganarle en una pelea"

"No lo sabremos hasta intentarlo" dijo Sonic con su típica serenidad mientras Rayler le apoyaba asintiendo con la cabeza

Al escuchar lo que dijo el erizo azul, tanto Zer'akkel como Reim suspiraron pesadamente mientras murmuraban en voz baja…

"Vivos…"

Dicho esto, se pusieron en marcha.

Mientras, en Mobius, justamente en el valle de los deseos perdidos, algo ocurría en la aldea Lightstar…

"… luego Sonic y Rayler siguieron a Lohkrou a través de aquel agujero y desde entonces no sabemos nada de ellos" dijo Shadow, quien les había estado contando lo que paso a Tails, Amy, Mina, Julie-Su, Shade, Lin y Cream

El ambiente en la aldea era bastante tenso, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Khalei, Kaiser, Cerberus y Belph habian llegado hace poco acompañados por Rhal'khan, Belzehur y Vaxarian, Shadow les habia contado lo que ocurrio con Sonic y Rayler a Tails y las chicas cuando estos preguntaron por ellos al no verlos con ellos.

"¿Y que hay de ese erizo enmascarado?" pregunto Mina al notar que Umbark no se encontraba en ningún lado

Ninguno de ellos sabia en donde estaba el misterioso erizo enmascarado, los únicos que parecian saber algo de Umabrk entre los que estaban allí eran Rhal'khan, Belzehur y Vaxarian… los tres titanes mayores estaban parados cerca de la aldea, viendo lo pequeña que era para seres como ellos (recordar que los titanes miden 30 metros de altura, sean mayores o menores)

"¿Erizo enmascarado?" pregunto Belzehur algo confundido "no se porque, pero ese termino me suena demasiado familiar"

Al escuchar lo que dijo el titán mayor de la guerra, Shadow y los demás lo miraron con expresión de sorpresa.

"¿Entonces conocen a Umbark?" pregunto Lin mientras pensaba como estaría Rayler en el inframundo

Hubo unos 20 segundos de silencio antes de que le respondieran…

"Si, lo conocimos hace millones de años…" respondió Rhal'khan, dejando sorprendidos a Shadow y los otros "… en ese entonces tenia emociones y no usaba esa tétrica mascara"

"¿Y porque ahora si la usa?" pregunto Lin mientras los demás solo escuchaban

Antes de que Rhal'khan pudiera responderle, Umbark apareció repentinamente en medio de ellos…

"Tu también usarías una mascara si Lohkrou hubiera destrozado tu cara de manera irreversible, pequeña Lin" dijo el erizo enmascarado con monotonía y sin poner atención a las expresiones de sorpresa que tenían los que estaban allí, exceptuando a Shadow, Omega, Kaiser, Cerberus, Rhal'khan, Belzehur y Vaxarian, los cuales no eran fáciles de sorprender… y tampoco le puso atención a Belph, quien en ese momento estaba mirando hacia el cielo con una expresión de idiota.

Al ver que nadie tenia nada que decir, Umbark se quito su mascara, dejando que todos los presentes vieran su rostro, el cual estaba totalmente quemado y deformado… ni siquiera parecía ser el rostro de un erizo… también notaron que sus ojos eran negros con las pupilas rojas…

*Bueno, espero no haber aburrido, pero en el siguiente capitulo posiblemente haya una aparición especial… ¡jejeje!

Sonic: (suspira)

Belzehur: (a los que leen el fic) Pueessssss… gracias por leer y dejar reviews… y recuerden que… si no dejan… podrán huir, pero de todas formas los encontrare (ríe de forma malvada)


	39. Andando por el lugar

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 39

Andando por el lugar

Veamos lo que hacen los villanos…

Scyfher estaba sacando su motocicleta infernal de la capsula de escape mientras miraba a su alrededor…

"Parece que volveré a vagar solo por Mobius…" murmuro Scyfher, luego se subió a la motocicleta infernal, acelero a fondo y salio disparado a toda velocidad mientras miraba hacia el cielo nocturno "… pero bueno, a mi me va mejor cuando estoy solo con mi motocicleta"

La motocicleta infernal, en respuesta, gruño ligeramente…

"Parece que tu opinas lo mismo" dijo Scyfher al escuchar el gruñido de su vehiculo

Dicho esto, se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Mientras, no muy lejos de allí…

Monster Bran había salido de su capsula hace rato, ahora estaba sobrevolando el bosque en el que había caído, buscando algún rastro de Zhul o los otros… hasta que de repente vio al erizo no-muerto andando por un camino no muy lejos de otra de las capsulas de escape.

"¡Hey, Zhul!" exclamo Monster Bran mientras bajaba y aterrizaba junto a su compañero de ultratumba "¿estas bien?"

"Si, estoy bien" respondió Zhul con algo de aburrimiento "¿y tu?"

Monster Bran sonrío bravuconamente ante aquella pregunta…

"¡Yo estoy muy bien!" exclamo el lobo mutante, luego su sonrisa desapareció y suspiro pesadamente "¿pero, que hacemos ahora?"

"No se…" gruño Zhul mientras daba media vuelta y se ponía a caminar "… algo se nos ocurrirá más tarde"

"Ah, bueno… no hay de otra" dijo Monster Bran mientras se ponía a seguir a Zhul

En ese mismo instante, a algunos kilómetros de allí…

Metal Kaiser recién había salido de su capsula, miro a su alrededor y vio que cerca de el estaba la capsula de Selkir, la cual estaba vacía…

"La hiena debió irse apenas salio de su capsula de escape…" murmuro Metal Kaiser al inspeccionar la capsula vacía "… bueno, supongo que debo irme"

Dicho esto, levanto vuelo con los propulsores de su espalda y se fue de allí.

Mientras, con Selkir…

La hiena se abría paso tranquilamente a través de la maleza del bosque mientras miraba hacia todos lados con una expresión vacía.

"¿Y ahora que?" pregunto la hiena con gran monotonía

"No estoy muy seguro de eso, Selkir the Hyena…" le respondió la guadaña con tranquilidad "… hasta yo me quedo sin ideas algunas veces"

Selkir solo suspiro monótonamente sin darse cuenta de que paso junto a un erizo de color verde con ojos amarillos que llevaba unas botas naranjas con correas de color café claro y suelas verdes, llevaba unos guantes negros, su pecho era igual al de Sonic, en la espalda tenia unos cañones (exactamente iguales a los de un Machinedramon), sus púas estaban peinadas como las de Sonic, pero las del erizo eran más largas, tenían las puntas blancas y en una de las púas tenia colgado un aro.

El erizo dormía tranquilamente en un junto árbol.

La guadaña, al notar la presencia del erizo… se extraño un poco…

"Tifón the Hedgehog…" murmuro para si misma la guadaña "… ¿qué estará haciendo aquí?"

"¿Dijiste algo?" pregunto Selkir al sentirla murmurando

"No, nada…" respondió la guadaña mientras dejaba de mirar a Tifón, el cual aun dormía "… solo sigue caminando"

Selkir solo bostezo y siguió caminando.

Y una vez que Selkir estuvo bastante lejos de allí, Tifón se despertó…

"¡Que buena siestita me he echado!" exclamo Tifón tranquila y alegremente, luego sacudió su cabeza para estar bien despierto y se fue de allí mientras murmuraba "bueno, mejor me voy a ver que se cuece en el mundo"

Dicho esto, se fue de allí…

Mientras, en el inframundo…

Sonic, Rayler, Reim y Zer'akkel habían llegado a un enorme foso de lava ardiente y en el centro de foso flotaba una gran plataforma sobre la que estaba Lohkrou…

"Allí esta…" murmuro Sonic al ver al titán mayor de la muerte

*Bien, en el sgte. Capitulo empezara la fiesta… también me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto en subir este capitulo… y…. ¡aparecí yo!

_Shadow: (me mira molesto) Vaya aparición que hiciste, solo estabas durmiendo junto a un estupido árbol…_

_Tifón: (lo miro con enojo) Cierra la boca, Shadow_

_Tails: (a los que leen el fic) Bueno, gracias por leer y dejar reviews…_


	40. La pelea contra el señor de los muertos

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 40

La pelea contra el señor de los muertos

En lo que quedo el cap. anterior…

Sonic y Rayler se dirigieron rápidamente hacia donde estaba la plataforma en la que estaba Lohkrou, mientras que Zer'akkel y Reim se quedaban mirándolos desde cierta distancia…

"¡Buena suerte, chicos!" les grito Reim desde donde estaba

"Les hará mucha falta" murmuro Zer'akkel con voz casi inaudible

Lohkrou miraba fijamente al erizo azul y al hibrido dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia donde estaba parado, el titán mayor de la muerte se río de manera siniestra y demente al pensar que unos seres tan patéticos y debiluchos como ellos intentarían desafiarlo a el, el amo y señor de los muertos.

Una vez que llegaron hasta donde estaba Lohkrou, este los miro con una mirada que mezclaba un aire sarcástico, una locura sin límites y una maldad pura e intensa.

"Fueron muy estupidos al seguirme hasta aquí, pequeños asquerosos…" gruño Lohkrou con un tono burlón "… una vez que se entra al inframundo, es imposible volver a salir"

"¡Nada es imposible si se tiene fe, monstruo!" le grito Rayler en respuesta mientras se transformaba en Súper Rayler, luego en Súper Rayler Full Power y finalmente en Hyper Rayler

El cuerpo del hibrido ya no era dorado ni tenia la larga melena de púas de su súper forma potenciada, ahora su cuerpo cambiaba de color rápidamente, sus púas de erizo originales seguían erizadas y las de equidna seguían caídas, además ahora lo rodeaba un aura multicolor.

Una vez que su transformación termino, Hyper Rayler extendió una mano hacia Sonic y le dio energía suficiente para que este se transformara en Súper Sonic y luego en Hyper Sonic…

Las púas del erizo ahora estaban erizadas hacia el cielo, sus ojos eran rojos, su cuerpo cambiaba de color continuamente y lo rodeaba un aura multicolor.

Lohkrou solo los miraba burlona y tranquilamente…

"¿Acaso no entienden que no tienen forma de vencerme?" les pregunto el erizo titán de la muerte con un tono demente y burlón

"Te diré una cosa, Lohkrou…" le respondió Hyper Sonic de forma desafiante "… he conocido a muchos lunáticos, algunos de ellos con poderes oscuros, que me habían dicho cosas similares… ¡Y ACABE CON TODOS ELLOS!"

Lohkrou gruño tranquilamente ante eso…

"Si, si…" dijo calmada y siniestramente mientras sacaba su hacha, la cual fue rodeada por un aura negra "… y son Scourge the Hedgehog, Mephiles the Dark, Mammoth Mogul, Black Doom, Ixis Naugus y otros más… ¿o me equivoco?"

Hyper Sonic se sorprendió bastante al escucharlo…

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" pregunto el hyper erizo mientras el e Hyper Rayler se ponían en posición de pelea

"Los titanes mayores sabemos un montón de cosas, pequeño parasito…" le respondió Lohkrou de manera violenta, luego los ataco "… ¡FINAL DARK SLASH!"

Una poderosa onda de oscuridad se lanzo a toda velocidad desde el hacha de Lohkrou, Hyper Sonic e Hyper Rayler lograron esquivarla por solo unos pocos milímetros.

"¡Eso estuvo muy cerca!" dijo Hyper Rayler algo nervioso

Hyper Sonic solo miro de forma desafiante a Lohkrou, este seguía con su espantosa expresión, la cual hacia dudar al hyper erizo sobre lo que el e Hyper Rayler estaban intentando… ¿Cómo se supone que vencerían a un titán mayor?

Mientras, en Mobius…

Shadow y los demás aun estaban en la aldea del Clan Lightstar, y notaron que en el cielo empezaban a aparecer lo que parecían ser unas rasgaduras o agujeros y a través de estos se podía ver lo que pasaba en el Inframundo.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Tails confundido y asombrado a la vez mientras veía lo que ocurría

"Pues parece que de alguna forma, las barreras entre este mundo y el inframundo se están debilitando…" respondió Rhal'khan con gran seriedad "… lo cual no es nada bueno"

"¿Y porque?" pregunto Shadow mientras Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Julie-Su, Shade, Mina, Lin, Omega, Khalei, Kaiser y Cerberus seguían observando los agujeros en el cielo, Belzehur y Vaxarian escuchaban atentos a Shadow y a Rhal'khan, Umbark volvía a ponerse su mascara y se iba, y Belph se echaba a dormir.

"Porque si las barreras entre ambos mundos se rompen, estos podrían colisionar entre si y destruirse mutuamente" respondió Rhal'khan sin dejar su seriedad

Mientras, no muy lejos de allí…

Tifón también vio los agujeros que se estaban formando en el cielo, suspiro algo preocupado y siguió su camino…

"Sabia que hoy seria un día extraño" murmuro el erizo verde con dudosa calma

*Ya se, ya se… esta vez si que la hice buena con mis retrasos, pero me había dado la manía de World of Warcraft y no podía pensar en otra cosa, pero ahora ya se me paso y volví para terminar este fic…

_Anti-Tifón: (sarcástico) ¿Para que te esfuerzas?, no creo que alguien se detenga a leer esta burla de fic…_

_Tifón: (miro a Anti-Tifón con ganas de matarlo)_

_Khalei: (a los que leen el fic) Bueno, gracias por leer y dejar reviews… y si creyeron que Tifón se había muerto o que lo habían secuestrado los marcianos… ¡pues se equivocaron!_

_Tifón: Khalei, déjate de decir estupideces… ese es el trabajo de Belph…_

_Belph: (aparece de la nada con su cara de idiota perdido) ¿Qué es el trabajo de quien?_


	41. De vuelta a la forma titánica

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 41

De vuelva a la forma titánica

Volviendo a la pelea en el inframundo…

Hyper Sonic e Hyper Rayler seguían en su batalla contra Lohkrou, el cual ni siquiera se molestaba en esquivar o bloquear sus ataques, ya que como titán mayor que era, estos no le hacían ni cosquillas.

"Debo admitir que los mortales de ahora son más tenaces que los del pasado…" dijo Lohkrou con tono de demente total "… ya que creí que a estas alturas ya se habrían rendido, aunque de todos modos los destruiré pieza por pieza…" dicho esto, ataco "… ¡FINAL BLACK CANNON!"

La gran bola de energía oscura que el titán mayor de la muerte lanzo iba a toda velocidad hacia Hyper Sonic e Hyper Rayler, el primero logro esquivarla, pero…

"¡Rayler!" exclamo el hyper erizo mientras Hyper Rayler era brutalmente golpeado por el ataque de Lohkrou

Mientras caía semiinconsciente, Rayler perdió su transformación y vio como caía a lo que parecía una muerte segura, pero de repente…

"¡NECRO HAND!"

En un parpadeo, una gran mano de energía oscura apareció debajo del aturdido Rayler y lo atrapo antes de que cayera al foso de lava sobre el que flotaba la plataforma, Hyper Sonic miro hacia el lugar del que parecía provenir aquella mano y vio que era Zer'akkel quien la había invocado.

"¡Luego me lo agradeces!" exclamo el erizo lich

Hyper Sonic asintió con alivio y se dispuso a seguir combatiendo contra Lohkrou, el cual ahora estaba en posición de combate y miraba a Hyper Sonic con claras y obvias intenciones de matarlo con toda la crueldad posible.

"Es hora de morir, Sonic the Hedgehog" murmuro Lohkrou en un tono que delataba su ya notoria falta de cordura

"¡Eso ya lo veremos!" exclamo Hyper Sonic mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad hacia el titán mayor de la muerte

Lohkrou solo miraba tranquilamente como el hyper erizo volaba rápidamente hacia el con la intención de atacarlo…

"Típico de los mortales…" murmuro Lohkrou tranquilamente "… nunca entienden cuando hay que ceder" dicho esto, le dio un simple, pero brutal manotazo a Hyper Sonic y lo hizo caer a toda velocidad

El hyper erizo cayo brutalmente en la plataforma en la que estaban, la fuerza con la que cayo hizo que se formara un gran hueco justo en el lugar donde había caído y también causo que perdiera su transformación.

Sonic se puso de pie como pudo, estaba dispuesto a seguir peleando contra Lohkrou, aun sabiendo que las posibilidades de ganarle a un titán mayor eran prácticamente inexistentes.

"Eres persistente, Sonic…" le dijo una voz conocida en su mente "… pero hace falta mucho más que eso para derrotar a un titán mayor"

"¿Rhal'khan?" murmuro Sonic "¿eres tu?"

"Si…" le contesto la voz de Rhal'khan en su cabeza con un tono de decepción "… y debo admitir que pensé que eras más inteligente… fue una enorme estupidez que tu y ese hibrido persiguieran a Lohkrou al inframundo"

Sonic se molesto un poco al escuchar eso…

"¿Y acaso esperabas que me quedara ahí de brazos cruzados mientras ese… monstruo escapaba para que pudiera planear como destruir todo lo que ambos conocemos?" pregunto el erizo azul con enojo "¡pues no podía!, ¡tenia que hacer algo!"

Rhal'khan espero un poco antes de responder…

"En eso tienes razón…" dijo la voz del erizo titán del sol en la cabeza de Sonic "… así que voy a ayudarte"

"¿Y que piensas hacer?" pregunto Sonic

"Lo mismo que hice para ayudarte a vencer a ese erizo no-muerto cuando se transformo en un titán, ¿lo recuerdas?" respondió la voz de Rhal'khan

Al escucharlo, Sonic se sobresalto bastante…

"¡Pero pensé que no podría volver a transformarme en un titán!" dijo el erizo azul con gran sorpresa

"Cierto… no puedes transformarte de nuevo en un titán menor… por ti mismo…" dijo la voz de Rhal'khan "… pero yo puedo hacer que te transformes en uno temporalmente todas las veces que quiera… creo que debí haberte mencionado eso"

Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Sonic cuando escucho eso…

"Si…" murmuro un poco molesto el erizo azul "… debiste haberlo hecho"

"Bueno, será mejor que empiece…" escucho murmurar a la voz de Rhal'khan antes de empezar a sentir una gran energía

El cuerpo de Sonic fue rodeado por un aura de color azul cielo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a crecer hasta medir 90 metros de altura, le salían dos brazos más, sus púas se erizaban y en su pecho aparecía el tatuaje de un sol.

Una vez transformado en Titán Sonic, miro fijamente a Lohkrou… el cual solo miraba lo que pasaba…

"Patético…" gruño el erizo titán de la muerte con crueldad "… ¿en serio crees que transformándote en un titán menor gracias a ese maldito de Rhal'khan podrás vencerme?"

"Si" respondió Titán Sonic con serenidad y firmeza

Lohkrou, al escucharlo, empezó a reírse como un verdadero demente…

"¡Pues no es asi!, ¡hay una razón por la que hay titanes mayores y titanes menores!" exclamo Lohkrou en medio de su carcajada "¡y ahora veras cual es!"

Dicho esto, ataco al titánico erizo azul con gran brutalidad

*En comparación con la vez pasada, en esta no me demore tanto… así que me siento más tranquilo…

Anti-Tifón: (a los que leen el fic) Gracias a todos los que leen esta burla de fic y dejan reviews porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer…

Tifón: (miro furioso a Anti-Tifón) ¡Trata con más respeto a los demás!

Anti-Tifón: ¿O que?

Tifón: (le apunto a Anti-Tifón con una AK-47) Te lleno la cabeza de balas…

Anti-Tifón: (sarcástico) Mira como tiemblo…


	42. Corazón heroico

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 42

Corazón heroico

En lo que quedo el cap. anterior…

Lohkrou se lanzo feroz y brutalmente hacia Titán Sonic dispuesto a darle un gran golpe, este ultimo se quito de en medio justo en el ultimo segundo y trato de darle un puñetazo, pero Lohkrou lo detuvo con una de sus 4 manos y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, luego lo lanzo a unos metros y se puso en posición para atacar…

"¡FINAL DARK BEAM!" grito Lohkrou mientras lanzaba el ataque

Un poderoso mega rayo de oscuridad salió disparado a toda velocidad hacia Titán Sonic, el cual al ver el ataque, empezó a cargar energía rápidamente en el tatuaje de sol que tenia en el pecho, hasta que acumulo suficiente para que este brillara…

"¡GAIA CANNON!" grito Titán Sonic con toda su fuerza mientras un mega rayo de luz era lanzado desde el tatuaje de sol que tenia en el pecho

Ambos ataques parecían ser igual de poderosos, pero al chocar, el mega rayo de Titán Sonic fue totalmente disuelto por el mega rayo lanzado por Lohkrou, el cual siguió su camino y golpeo con gran fuerza al titánico erizo azul.

"¿Lo ves ahora?..." le pregunto Lohkrou con tono burlón "… los titanes menores pueden tener el mismo tamaño y fuerza física que los titanes mayores, ¡pero nosotros tenemos muchísimo más poder del que esos pobres ilusos pueden imaginar!..." empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Titán Sonic mientras sacaba su hacha "… ahora, dejemos de jugar y vayamos directamente a la parte donde te destrozo los sesos y te saco las tripas…" sonrió de manera sicótica "… mira que hace muchísimo tiempo que no he comido bien"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" pregunto Titán Sonic algo nervioso por lo ultimo que dijo el erizo titán de la muerte

"¿No te lo han dicho?..." pregunto Lohkrou con tono burlón y demente mientras seguía acercándose "… pues te explico. Desde que me convertí en el titán mayor de la muerte adquirí cierta inclinación hacia el canibalismo, ya que cada vez que mataba a alguien en una batalla me ponía a devorar a su cadáver…" se detuvo en seco mientras sonreía de una manera tan aterradora que hacia que hasta la misma Tails Doll pareciera adorable en comparación "… y eso es lo que te hare a ti una vez que te mate, Sonic the Hedgehog" dicho esto, se lanzo con gran fuerza hacia Titán Sonic con su hacha en alto

El titánico erizo azul logro detener el hacha, pero tuvo que usar sus cuatro brazos para hacerlo. Lohkrou noto esto y empezó a empujar con más fuerza mientras usaba sus dos manos libres para golpear a Titán Sonic en el abdomen.

Mientras, en Mobius…

El grupo seguía mirando la pelea entre Titán Sonic y Lohkrou.

Tails y Knuckles estaban observando preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar si esto seguía así. Shadow, Rouge, Omega y Kaiser observaban con gran seriedad, aunque a Shadow se le podía notar cierto enojo. Khalei estaba emocionado, porque ver una pelea así lo llenaba de adrenalina. Belph seguía dormido y nada de lo que pasaba lograba despertarlo. Cerberus miraba la pelea aparentemente tranquilo, pero en su rostro se notaba algo de cansancio y tenia su mano derecha en el pecho, justo en donde estaba su corazón. Amy, Cream (y Cheese), Mina, Julie-Su, Lin y Shade miraban nerviosas, aunque a esta ultima no se le notaba y Amy, aparte de nerviosa, estaba aterrada.

"¡Ese monstruo desquiciado piensa matar y devorar a mi Sonic!" exclamo la eriza rosa con pánico "¡tenemos que hacer algo!"

"¡Cierto!" le apoyo Mina, la cual estaba muy preocupada por Sonic

"Yo también estoy de acuerdo" dijo Lin, la cual también estaba preocupada, pero por Rayler

"¿Y que podríamos hacer nosotros?" les contesto Shadow con gran molestia "¡aun si pudiéramos ir a donde están ellos solo seriamos una carga innecesaria para los idiotas de Sonic y Rayler!"

A pesar de lo ofensivo que sonó el comentario de Shadow, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en el hecho de que no podían hacer nada para ayudar.

"Quizás nosotros no…" dijo Cream con algo de duda mientras el grupo volteaba a verla "… pero puede que el señor Rhal'khan, el señor Belzehur y el señor Vaxarian si puedan"

El grupo volteo a ver a los tres titanes mayores que estaban junto a ellos. Rhal'khan miraba la pelea seriamente, Belzehur parecía estar emocionado y Vaxarian se veía extremadamente tranquilo.

"Nosotros tampoco podemos hacer algo para ayudar a Sonic…" dijo Rhal'khan sin dejar de observar la pelea "… el inframundo esta fuera de nuestra jurisdicción y Lohkrou puede hacer prácticamente lo que se le antoje si esta en el"

"¿Y que pasa con la barrera entre Mobius y el inframundo?" pregunto Tails

"Mientras la barrera tenga algo de fuerza, Mobius y el inframundo estarán bien…" respondió Belzehur "… pero como ya dijo Rhal'khan, si esta se rompe, ambos mundos colisionaran entre si"

La bufanda de Vaxarian hizo algunos ruidos similares a los de una computadora mientras algunos de los puntos negros de su bufanda se encendían y apagaban con una luz naranja.

"¿Qué significan esos ruidos que hace?" pregunto Knuckles algo confundido

"Así es como Vaxarian habla…" explico Belzehur "… ya que por alguna razón desconocida, no puede hablar con palabras"

"¿Y que dijo?" pregunto nuevamente Knuckles mientras el resto del grupo volvía a ver la pelea

"Dijo que ahora solo Sonic puede hacer algo para salvar ambos mundos" respondió Belzehur con relativa seriedad mientras seguía mirando la batalla entre Lohkrou y Titán Sonic

Mientras, en el inframundo…

Titán Sonic y Lohkrou seguían forcejeando. Sin embargo, el cansancio y los continuos golpes que Lohkrou le daba en el abdomen con las dos manos que tenia libres (las otras dos las tiene sujetando el hacha) hacían que el titánico erizo azul fuera perdiendo cada vez más terreno.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" se pregunto Titán Sonic mientras resistía lo más que podía "Lohkrou es demasiado poderoso para mi…" en ese momento pensó en todos sus amigos "… no, aún si arriesgo mi vida… siempre tendré a mis amigos para apoyarme…" en ese momento, un aura dorada rodeo el cuerpo del titánico erizo azul "… y mientras me quede fuerza… ¡no seré vencido por un monstruo como este!" dicho esto, bajo sus dos manos inferiores (dejando a las superiores frenando el hacha de Lohkrou) y rápidamente le dio un gran golpe en el estomago a Lohkrou, el cual retrocedió unos pocos metros por el impacto

"¡Imposible!" bramo Lohkrou con gran sorpresa "¿de donde saco la fuerza para hacer eso?..." luego se fijo en el aura dorada que rodeaba a Titán Sonic "… ¿y de donde salió esa aura?"

Mientras, en Mobius…

Tifón caminaba pacíficamente por un camino en un espeso bosque, cuando de repente, un brillo llamo su atención. Se acerco para ver que lo producía y vio que eran 7 esmeraldas de distintos colores, Tifón se extraño bastante al verlas…

"Si no me equivoco estas son las Chaos Emeralds" pensó Tifón mientras las observaba con curiosidad "¿pero que hacen aquí?"

Se acerco para tomarlas, pero de repente estas fueron rodeadas por un aura dorada y salieron volando hacia una de las rasgaduras que había en el cielo, dejando aun más confundido a Tifón.

"¿Qué onda?" dijo el erizo verde con gran confusión mientras veía irse a las esmeraldas "¿qué… fue… eso?"

Mientras, con Shadow y los demás…

Seguían viendo la batalla entre Titán Sonic y Lohkrou hasta que de repente, Tails vio algo que volaba hacia una de las rasgaduras que comunicaban a Mobius con el inframundo…

"¡Miren eso!" exclamo el zorrito mientras señalaba hacia aquello, haciendo que todo el grupo e incluso Rhal'khan, Belzehur y Vaxarian voltearan a ver

"Esas son…" murmuro Shadow, para luego sorprenderse y exclamar "… ¡las Chaos Emeralds!"

Las 7 esmeraldas legendarias volaban con gran velocidad hacia la rasgadura más cercana y la atravesaban rápidamente.

Una vez que estuvieron en el inframundo, las Chaos Emeralds volaron a gran velocidad hacia Titán Sonic y empezaron a girar a su alrededor a gran velocidad. El titánico erizo azul podía sentir el poder de las esmeraldas, aunque, por alguna razón, ahora lo sentía de manera diferente.

Una gran luz cubrió el cuerpo de Titán Sonic mientras este gritaba con una enorme y renovada fuerza.

Algo grande estaba a punto de pasar…

*¡Hey, hey!, ¡a todos los que creyeron que había muerto y/o desaparecido misteriosamente… pues no fue así!, ¡aquí estoy!

_Scourge: (sarcástico) Hurra…_

_Tifón: (miro enojado a Scourge) Luego te mato a balazos… (Miro a los lectores del fic) ahora les daré las gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer y dejar reviews aquí de una mejor manera, a mi parecer…_

_Sonic: ¿Ah, si?, ¿y como?_

_Tifón: Ahora veras… (Me aclaro un poco la garganta)… bueno, gracias a __**Nicolas the Saiyan Hedgehog, Dark-Kannai y Tsubasa **__quienes son los que más han comentado en mi fic actualmente, también a __**Sombra de Maldad **__cuyos fics no son muy comentados, y eso que desde mi punto de vista son de los mejores que he leído, así que si tienen tiempo, pasen por su perfil, lean sus fics y déjenle algún review para al menos poder animarlo…_

_Khalei: Vaya, eres muy amable al hacerle algo de propaganda…_

_Tifón: Lo se… también gracias a __**Napo-1**__ un gran amigo, aunque no he hablado con el últimamente, a __**Andrea and Naturberd **__quien fue la primera en dejarme un review en mi primer fic que era solamente de Sonic, a __**Dark Petronila**__ de quien no he sabido nada, por lo cual espero que se encuentre bien y finalmente a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer, pero que aun no han dejado un review… y no teman señalar algún error que pueda haber en este o en otros de mis fics, porque yo no muerdo…_

_Scourge: Mentiroso…_

_Tifón: (enojado) ¡Tu te callas!... (Me calmo)… y eso no más, ¡Hasta el sgte. cap.! _


	43. Savior Mode

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 43

Savior Mode

En lo que quedo el cap. anterior…

Una gran y poderosa luz rodeaba al titánico erizo azul mientras la poderosa energía de las Chaos Emeralds recorría todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, además de sentir la energía de manera diferente, su cuerpo no se volvió dorado, sino que en sus 4 manos aparecieron unos guantes hechos de algún metal de color plateado, en su cabeza apareció un casco hecho con el mismo metal, sus zapatillas fueron cambiadas por botas que también estaban hechas de ese metal, en su espalda aparecieron unas enormes alas hechas de luz y de su cuello ahora colgaba un collar que tenia las 7 Chaos Emeralds incrustadas.

Y Rayler lo vio mientras se despertaba…

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto el hibrido con algo de confusión "se supone que en la súper forma el cuerpo se vuelve de color dorado"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" le pregunto Reim con curiosidad

"Porque parece que uso las Chaos Emeralds para transformarse…" respondió Rayler mientras señalaba el collar que llevaba Titán Sonic Savior Mode (lo llamare así después de que use las Chaos Emeralds mientras esta transformado en un titán menor) "… por eso me parece raro"

Zer'akkel estaba viendo la batalla sin decir palabra alguna, pero al escuchar lo que dijo Rayler empezó a reírse de manera burlona.

"Eso es simple, hibrido…" murmuro el erizo lich sin dejar de ver la pelea "… lo que pasa es que el poder de objetos como las Chaos Emeralds funciona de manera distinta cuando lo utiliza un titán…"

"¿Y porque?" le interrumpió Rayler mientras Reim los escuchaba atentamente

"… no estoy muy seguro" continuo Zer'akkel con algo de enojo por la interrupción de Rayler "pero cuando un titán menor usaba algún objeto para aumentar su poder podía acceder a alguna modalidad, en la cual se podría decir que se transformaba en un titán mayor por un tiempo"

"¿De verdad?" pregunto Reim algo sorprendido

"Si" continuo el erizo lich mientras suspiraba con algo de enojo "pero eso si, los titanes menores tenían que tener cuidado al hacerlo. Porque al transformase usando algún objeto poderoso obtenían un poder muchísimo más grande al que sus cuerpos estaban adaptados y el mal uso de ese poder podía incluso matarlos"

"Wow…" fue lo único que logro salir de la boca de Reim por lo sorprendido que estaba mientras que Rayler solo seguía viendo la pelea entre ambos erizos titánicos, poniendo completa y total atención a los que estos hacían.

Titán Sonic Savior Mode estaba lanzando una lluvia de golpes a velocidad supersónica la cual Lohkrou no podía esquivar, por lo que trataba de bloquearla como pudiera.

"Parece que ahora las cosas están a mi favor, ¿no lo crees, Lohkrou?" pregunto el titánico erizo azul con un tono algo burlón mientras seguía lanzando golpes a toda velocidad

"Eres molesto, ¿lo sabias?" le respondió Lohkrou con un tono de furia y locura mientras seguía tratando de bloquear tantos ataques consecutivos

Mientras, en Mobius…

Todo el grupo estaba sorprendido al ver a Titán Sonic Savior Mode. Amy y Mina lo miraban totalmente impresionadas y con ojos de corazón. Tails, Knuckles, Khalei, Cream (con Cheese), Lin, Julie-Su y Shade estaban sorprendidos. Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Kaiser y Cerberus estaban mirando con seriedad y sorpresa, aunque a Shadow se le notaba cierto enojo y Cerberus se veía cada vez peor. Belph seguía dormido, y finalmente Rhal'khan, Belzehur y Vaxarian solo veían la batalla sin estar muy sorprendidos.

"Ese erizo esta lleno de sorpresas…" pensó Rhal'khan mientras veía la batalla con una sonrisa satisfactoria "… ahora veo porque es tan famoso"

Al mismo tiempo, en un bosque cercano…

Tifón también estaba viendo la batalla a través de las rasgaduras que había en el cielo, las cuales se hacían cada vez más grandes…

"Wow…" murmuro el erizo verde con gran sorpresa "… esto se esta poniendo de lujo"

De pronto, junto a el paso un gran robot a toda velocidad, haciendo que casi pierda el equilibrio…

"¡Hey!" exclamo Tifón con algo de enojo "¡fíjate por donde vas, ciego estúpido!"

Mientras, en el robot que había pasado junto a Tifón hace pocos segundos…

"Hmmm…" murmuro Eggman con algo de tensión "… no se porque siento que me acaban de insultar"

_*Creo que no me había tardado en subir un capitulo desde que me había dado la manía de World of Warcraft… y también se que este cap. es muy corto para compensar tal demora, por eso prometo de que al menos tratare de que el siguiente sea decentemente largo (suspiro melancólicamente)…_

_Sonic: Bueno… primero gracias a __**Dark-Kannai, Tsubasa y Nicolas the Saiyan Hedgehog**__ por ser los que más dejan reviews…_

_Shadow: También a __**Sombra de Maldad**__, a quien creo que deberían dejarle reviews más a menudo… ya que solo el mequetrefe de Tifón se los deja con frecuencia_

_Tifón: (miro a Shadow con enojo)... (suspiro) Tambien a **Napo-1**, quien es otro amigo mio y un gran fan de Phineas y Ferb..._

_Tails: Y también hay agradecimientos para __**Andrea and Naturberd **__y __**Dark Petronila**__, las cuales, aunque ya no sepamos ni "J" de ellas, aun se les recuerda por aquí (sonríe de forma adorable)_

_Tifón: ¡Hasta el sgte. Cap.!_


	44. Volviendo a donde pertenece

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 44

Volviendo a donde pertenece

En donde quedo el cap. anterior…

Mientras Tifón seguía algo molesto al robot que casi lo aplasta, la pelea en el inframundo continuaba…

"¡FINAL DARK BEAM!" grito Lohkrou con furia mientras se alejaba de un salto de Titán Sonic Savior Mode y lanzaba un poderoso mega rayo de oscuridad

El titánico erizo azul, al ver el ataque empezó a concentrar su energía en una de sus 4 manos, hasta que en esta apareció una bola de energía celeste con destellos eléctricos de color dorado.

"¡Toma esto!" grito Titán Sonic Savior Mode mientras la lanzaba hacia Lohkrou "¡FINAL SONIC WIND!"

El ataque le dio de lleno a Lohkrou en la barriga, por lo cual Titán Sonic Savior Mode aprovecho para lanzar otro ataque. Empezó a girar sobre si mismo rápidamente como si fuera a usar un Spin Dash, pero a su alrededor apareció una aura de color celeste azulado con destellos eléctricos dorados.

"¡FINAL SONIC WAVE!" grito el titánico erizo azul mientras dejaba de girar y el aura salía disparada hacia Lohkrou, golpeándolo directamente

El erizo titán de la muerte gruño con total furia mientras se ponía de pie y volteaba a ver a Titán Sonic Savior Mode con odio y furia. Y se sintió todavía más furioso al ver que el titánico erizo azul se veía extremadamente sereno.

"¿Sabes algo?" le pregunto Titán Sonic Savior Mode calmadamente mientras suspiraba "yo creí que como tu eres un titán mayor darías una gran pelea, pero parece que estar taaaanto tiempo encarcelado te a oxidado bastante… porque hasta ahora no me pareces demasiado impresionante"

"¿Eso piensas?" pregunto Lohkrou mientras una poderosa aura negra lo rodeaba "¡pues entonces veras de lo que soy capaz!"

Una vez que dijo eso, Lohkrou empezó a concentrarse mientras su aura crecía de forma desenfrenada y le aparecían destellos eléctricos de color rojo. Titán Sonic Savior Mode tenía que esforzarse para que la poderosa potencia del aura no lo mandara a volar, así que se le ocurrió hacer lo mismo que hacia Lohkrou, empezó a concentrarse mientras su aura dorada crecía rápidamente y le aparecían destellos eléctricos de color azul.

Al ver lo que el titánico erizo azul hacia, Lohkrou sonrió de manera satisfactoria…

"Pedazo de idiota…" murmuro el erizo titán de la muerte "… no tienes la menor idea de lo que haces"

Mientras, en Mobius…

"Pobre de el erizo azul…" dijo Belzehur tranquilamente "… esta firmando su sentencia de muerte"

"¿QUÉ?" pregunto Tails aterrado mientras Knuckles, Khalei, Amy, Mina, Cream (y Cheese), Lin, Julie-Su y Shade también se alarmaban

Shadow solo miro de reojo a Rhal'khan, Vaxarian y Belzehur al escuchar a este ultimo, mientras que Rouge, Omega, Kaiser y Cerberus seguían viendo la batalla, aunque el werehog se veía extrañamente agotado y sofocado, lo cual llamo la atención de Kaiser.

"Cerberus…" dijo el león con voz alta "… no me digas que tu corazón te esta dando problemas otra vez"

"¡Cierra el pico, maldito león pulgoso!" gruño Cerberus en respuesta mientras miraba con enojo a Kaiser

El león dejo escapar un leve suspiro mientras volteaba a ver a Belph, el cual seguía dormido y sin hacer nada más que roncar, no le dio gran importancia y siguió viendo la pelea.

Mientras, en la cima de Dark Spire…

La batalla entre ambos titanes en el inframundo también podía ser vista desde aquel lugar, en cual estaba Umbark mirando la batalla como si nada a través de las rasgaduras que había en el cielo.

"Me pregunto como terminara todo esto" murmuro el erizo enmascarado mientras daba media vuelta y se ponía a caminar

Mientras, en un cementerio que estaba muy lejos de allí…

Las lapidas de las tumbas que había en el lugar se veían bastante siniestras y desgastadas. La unica forma de vida era un extraño erizo de color celeste que tenia las púas peinadas como las de Shadow, solo que las suyas eran más largas, tenian vetas negras y algunas cicatrices, sus ojos eran negros con la pupila celeste y sin iris, llevaba una capucha marrón, unas botas negras, unos guantes negros y una siniestra espada negra con unas runas que brillaban con un color celeste.

El erizo camino hasta llegar a un punto en concreto del lugar, una vez que llego alzo su espalda al cielo y esta empezó a acumular energía hasta despedir un brillo de color celeste. Una vez hecho esto el erizo incrusto la espada con gran fuerza en el suelo generando unas enormes gritas que también brillaban con un color celeste, luego saco su espada mientras que de las tumbas del cementerio empezaban a salir mobians no-muertos.

Y en eso, escucho a alguien riéndose de manera siniestra.

Volteo a ver al lugar del que provenía la risa, allí vio a alguien parado cerca de una de las lapidas.

Ese alguien era un equidna de color gris que llevaba puestos un sombrero de fieltro negro con visera amplia, un sobretodo negro, unas botas negras con hebillas doradas, unos guantes blancos que solo tenían los dedos pulgar e índice mientras que el resto de los dedos estaban pegados, y unos lentes de sol redondos de color naranja con marco delgado. Tenia una cadena en el cuello de la que colgaba una cruz y en sus ojos de color naranja solo se podía ver maldad… o eso parecía.

El erizo se quedo mirándolo fijamente mientras murmuraba con una voz oscura y aterradora:

"Braunard the Undead Echidna…"

El equidna no-muerto solo dejo escapar una maligna risa mientras que de su sobretodo sacaba dos pistolas de 40 centímetros de largo, una era plateada mientras que la otra era negra, ambas pistolas tenían una inscripción a un costado del cañón.

"Si…" dijo Braunard mientras apuntaba con sus pistolas al erizo y a los mobians no-muertos que lo rodeaban "… y he venido a destruir a todas estos sacos de carne podrida que tu despertaste, Deathbringer Hedgehog"

El Deathbringer Hedgehog solo señalo a Braunard con su espada en respuesta mientras que los mobians no-muertos empezaban a caminar hacia Braunard.

"Bien, que empiece la diversión" dijo Braunard mientras empezaba a destrozar a tiros a los mobians no-muertos mientras que el Deathbringer Hedgehog daba media vuelta y se iba

Braunard noto que el erizo maligno se iba, pero no le dio importancia alguna y siguió con lo suyo.

En ese mismo momento, en el inframundo…

Titán Sonic Savior Mode y Lohkrou seguían concentrando sus poderes y fortaleciendo sus auras, hasta que de repente el titánico erizo azul empezó a sentir un punzante dolor en el cuerpo. Sin embargo el dolor no era demasiado fuerte, por lo que no le dio mucha importancia.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato, Titán Sonic Savior Mode noto que el dolor aumentaba progresivamente, además de en su piel se empezaban a marcar sus venas y estas palpitaban notoriamente.

"¿Qué… sucede?" se pregunto Titán Sonic Savior Mode sin entender porque su cuerpo reaccionaba así

"¿Acaso no lo sabes?" le pregunto Lohkrou con un tono desquiciado mientras sonreía de forma sicótica "… pues bien, te lo diré… tu cuerpo reacciona de esa manera porque no esta adaptado a un poder de tal magnitud… y si sigues concentrando tu poder así, puede que incluso termines explotando, ¡Jajajajajajaja!"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Titán Sonic Savior Mode sin dar crédito a sus oídos por lo que había escuchado

"Dije que si sigues concentrando tu poder de esa forma podrías terminar muriendo…" repitió Lohkrou con algo de sadismo "… así que es elección tuya, Sonic the Hedgehog…" tomo un respiro y continuo "… o conservas tu vida o salvas a tu mundo, porque esta vez perderás una de las dos cosas de una forma u otra, ¡jajajajajaja!"

El titánico erizo azul se quedo pensativo un momento, vio como su cuerpo reaccionaba a medida que su aura se fortalecía y también noto como el dolor que sentía aumentaba progresivamente, estaba claro que ahora su cuerpo era virtualmente una bomba de tiempo que seguro explotaría en cualquier instante.

Al principio de deprimió un poco, pero luego empezó a reírse relajadamente…

"¿Te parece gracioso el lio en que estas metido?" pregunto Lohkrou algo extrañado

"¿Sabes que a mi ya me habían matado una vez?" dijo Titán Sonic Savior Mode tranquilamente

"Si…" respondió Lohkrou tranquilamente "… el erizo oscuro llamado Mephiles the Dark te había matado lanzándote un rayo de energía oscura por la espalda, pero luego tus amiguitos te resucitaron con esas esmeraldas que ahora tienes colgadas del cuello…" sonrió de manera maligna y siguió "… pero esta vez tu cuerpo explotaría y no podrías volver a la vida de nuevo"

"Lo se…" dijo Titán Sonic Savior Mode mientras se ponía en posición de ataque "… pero si es para salvar a mis amigos y a mi hogar, estoy dispuesto a dar lo que sea" dicho esto, se lanzo sobre Lohkrou con los puños en alto

"¡Tu lo has querido!" grito Lohkrou mientras se lanzaba sobre Titán Sonic Savior Mode también con los puños en alto

Mientras que ambos erizos titanes se lanzaban uno contra el otro. Rayler, Reim y Zer'akkel seguían viéndolos pelear.

"Ese Sonic the Hedgehog parece ser alguien muy decidido…" murmuro Zer'akkel con su escalofriante voz "… arriesga su vida por el bien de otros"

"Así son los héroes" dijo Rayler en respuesta con gran calma mientras seguía viendo la batalla con gran atención

"Wow…" murmuro Reim con gran sorpresa debido a que no recordaba casi nada del mundo de los vivos

Mientras, en la azotea de un edificio de Station Square…

Kronos the Lynx también observaba con gran tranquilidad la batalla en el inframundo a través de las rasgaduras en el cielo, mientras que en la calle de abajo pasaban las personas y mobians tranquilamente sin imaginarse que ocurría.

"Que gran espectáculo…" murmuro el lince rojo tranquilamente mientras sacaba su reloj mágico y lo miraba "… hmmm, creo que ya es hora de que vea como les va a Silver, Blaze y los Lost Warriors en su lucha contra los 7 terribles"

Dicho esto, presiono un botón de su reloj y desapareció del lugar en un destello de luz…

En ese mismo instante, en otra parte de la ciudad…

Un erizo verde muy parecido a Sonic que tenía unos lentes de sol rojos, una chaqueta negra con dibujos de flamas, unas botas verdes y negras, y dos cicatrices en el pecho peleaba ferozmente contra varios soldados que trataban de capturarlo.

"¡Quítense de mi camino malditos soldados!..." rugió el erizo mientras volteaba a ver a sus dos compañeros "… ¡y ustedes dense prisa. Fiona, Splash y Harkhad no pueden esperarnos durante toda la eternidad!"

Uno de los compañeros del erizo verde era un equidna de color naranja grisáceo y ojos azules que llevaba puestos una desgarrada y vieja capucha sin gorro, un taparrabos verde con manchas amarillas y unas zapatillas deportivas de color azul. El otro era una salamandra de color rojo con ojos amarillos que llevaba una polera negra sin mangas y un lanzallamas en la espalda.

"¡No te quejes conmigo, Scourge!" le respondió la salamandra con una voz tranquila mientras incendiaba a un par de autos con su lanzallamas "¡Gal es muy lento para seguirnos el ritmo!"

"¡Gal no ser lento!" grito el equidna enojado al escuchar a la salamandra mientras mandaba a volar a los soldados a base de puñetazos "¡Slix debe dejar de culpar a Gal por todo!

"Oblígame, equidna descerebrado" le respondió Slix con tono burlón

"¡Ya cállense!" les grito Scourge mientras seguía golpeando y pateando a los soldados que se le cruzaban

Volviendo al inframundo…

Los dos erizos titánicos seguían peleando entre si, intercambiando golpes y patadas con gran fuerza…

"Parece que no te quedan más de veinte minutos…" dijo Lohkrou fijándose en la forma en que las venas de Titán Sonic Savior Mode latían mientras le daba una patada lateral

"No importa, no necesito más de diez para vencerte" dijo Titán Sonic Savior Mode mientras bloqueaba la patada

"¿De que hablas?" pregunto Lohkrou sin entender mucho

"Hablo de que mientras intercambiábamos tantos ataques, yo estaba acumulando energía…" respondió Titán Sonic Savior Mode mientras señalaba el tatuaje en su pecho, el cual brillaba con gran fuerza y su collar, en el que las Chaos Emeralds también brillaban con gran fuerza "… ¿lo ves?" no espero respuesta y ataco "¡FINAL GAIA CANNON!"

El ataque le dio directo a Lohkrou, haciéndolo caerse de la plataforma y caer en el foso de lava y aunque no le paso nada con la lava, de esta salieron unas gruesas cadenas que eran rodeadas por un aura dorada y apresaron los brazos de Lohkrou con gran rapidez.

"¡NO!" grito Lohkrou mientras aparecían más cadenas que lo sumergían en aquel foso "¡no quiero volver a esa prisión!, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*_Bueno, les prometí un cap. más largo y eso le traje… lo hice tan largo como me lo permitió mi pereza…_

_Anti-Tifón: (me mira de reojo) Pedazo de imbécil…_

_Sonic: Bueno… ahora la parte que siempre va al final… gracias a __**Nicolas the Saiyan Hedgehog, Tsubasa y Dark-KannaI **__por algo que todos aquí sabemos… también a __**Sombra de Maldad, Andrea and Naturberd, Dark Petronila, Napo-1 **__y a todos los que se tomen el tiempo de leer y dejar los reviews…_

_Tifón: ¡Hasta el sgte. cap.!_


	45. Empieza el retorno

Sonic the Hedgehog

Los clanes y los guerreros infernales

Cap. 45

Empieza el retorno

En los que quedo el cap. anterior…

Mientras Lohkrou se hundía en aquel foso de lava, Titán Sonic Savior Mode trataba de resistir el ya inmenso dolor físico que sentía debido al uso excesivo de aquel poder. El titánico erizo azul veía como las venas que se habían marcado en todo su cuerpo palpitaban quizás a la misma velocidad que el alcanzaba cuando corría. Rayler, Reim y Zer'akkel miraban fijamente lo que pasaba, el hibrido se veía bastante desesperado… y Zer'akkel noto eso.

"¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a tu amigo en vez de estar allí parado sin hacer nada como un idiota?" murmuro el erizo lich con tono siniestro y seco

Rayler miro a Zer'akkel bastante ofendido por el comentario, pero sabia que tenia razón en algo. No sacaría nada quedándose allí parado, así que se concentro lo más que pudo alcanzar su súper forma, luego su súper forma potenciada y su hyper forma.

"¡Que las estrellas me guíen!" exclamo Hyper Rayler mientras que un símbolo brillante con forma de estrella aparecía en su pecho y seguidamente todo su cuerpo se ponía a brillar

Una vez que dejo de brillar, se pudo ver que el hyper hibrido ahora llevaba unas hombreras doradas de las que colgaba una capa roja y un collar del que colgaba una piedra con forma de estrella, además de que tenia un aura multicolor con destellos eléctricos de color dorado.

"Wow…" fue lo único que salió de la boca de un impresionado Reim, mientras que Zer'akkel no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo

Hyper Rayler Bright Mode no se detuvo a ver sus expresiones, ya que salió volando a toda hacia Titán Sonic Savior Mode mientras pensaba en que debía hacer…

Mientras, en Mobius…

Las rasgaduras en el cielo habían desaparecido y este había vuelto a la normalidad mientras que el grupo celebraba.

Tails, Knuckles, Khalei, Amy, Mina, Cream (y Cheese), Lin, Julie-Su y Shade celebraban aliviados aunque algo preocupados por Sonic y Rayler mientras que Shadow, Rouge y Kaiser suspiraban también aliviados. Cerberus por su parte solo dio media vuelta mientras decía en voz alta…

"Yo me voy, necesito ir a un hospital…" dicho esto, se fue caminando mientras los demás se despedían de el

Belph por su parte, seguía dormido y Omega estaba parado inexpresivamente como el robot que era. Rhal'khan, Belzehur y Vaxarian miraban al cielo con gran calma…

"Bueno, Belzehur…" dijo Rhal'khan calmadamente mientras una columna de luz lo rodeaba a el y al erizo titán de la guerra y se elevaban en el aire "… es hora de volver al plano celestial"

"Casi no pude pelear…" gruño aburrido Belzehur, luego miro a Vaxarian "… pero, ¿y Vaxarian no viene?"

"No creo que quiera…" dijo Rhal'khan mientras volteaba a ver a Vaxarian, el cual solo negó con la cabeza "… estaba en lo correcto, el quiere quedarse en su ambiente"

"Oh bueno… ¡nos vemos, Vaxi!" se despidió Belzehur mientras el y Rhal'khan volvían al plano celestial

Una vez que los dos titanes se fueron, Vaxarian volteo a ver al grupo, los cuales lo miraban fijamente… y lo único que hizo el equidna titán de la naturaleza fue mover una de sus cuatro manos en señal de despedida para después marcharse.

"¿A dónde creen que vaya?" pregunto Cream mientras ella y Cheese veían a Vaxarian mientras se iba

"Quizás a algún lugar donde pueda estar totalmente solo con su entorno…" dijo Knuckles tranquilamente "… no parece ser alguien al que le agrade la compañía de otros"

El cuarteto Dark, también se puso en marcha hacia otro lugar…

"Bueno, yo y los chicos también debemos irnos… tenemos ciertos asuntos que atender… ¡nos vemos!" dijo Rouge mientras se iba junto con Shadow, Omega y Kaiser

Una vez que ellos se fueron, el fuerte sonido de un cohete acercándose alarmo notoriamente a Tails, Knuckles, Khalei, Amy, Mina, Cream (y Cheese), Lin, Julie-Su y Shade. Todo el grupo miro hacia el origen de aquel sonido y vieron a un gran robot acercándose a ellos y para colmo era piloteado por Eggman.

"¡Por fin los encontré!" exclamo el científico con enojo al verlos mientras preparaba el armamento del robot que piloteaba, el cual no me molestare en describir "¡ahora los hare trizas!"

"Hmmm…" murmuro Belph mientras se despertaba por fin "… ¿qué hora es?, ¿ya mataron a mi suegra?"

Una gran gotita estilo anime apareció en las cabezas de todos los presentes, exceptuando a Eggman.

"Que buen momento elegiste para despertarte, Belph" gruño Knuckles con notorio sarcasmo mientras se ponía en posición de pelea dispuesto a enfrentar a Eggman, pero antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, se escucho a alguien gritando…

"¡Ya te alcance!, ¡TERA BLAST!" lo siguiente que paso fue que se pudo sentir el sonido de unos cañones laser disparando y que el robot de Eggman exploto repentinamente, haciendo que el científico saliera volando

"¡AHHHHHhhhhh…!" grito Eggman mientras se perdía en el horizonte

Al disiparse la nube de humo que siguió a la explosión, Tails y los otros pudieron ver a quien había destruido al robot de Eggman, que al parecer era un erizo verde con ojos amarillos, llevaba unas botas naranjas con correas de color café claro y suelas verdes, tenia unos guantes negros, su pecho era igual al de Sonic, en la espalda tenia unos cañones (idénticos a los de un Machinedramon), sus púas estaban peinadas como las de Sonic, pero las del erizo eran más largas, tenían sus puntas blancas y una de ellas tenia un aro colgado.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Khalei mientras miraba fijamente los cañones en la espalda del erizo

El erizo solo los miro algo sorprendido…

"¿Quién, yo?" dijo, para luego seguir "… pues me llamo Tifón… Tifón the Hedgehog. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

Mientras Tails y los otros se presentaban, una fuerte luz apareció repentinamente cerca de ellos… y al disiparse pudieron ver a Sonic y a Rayler. El erizo azul estaba inconsciente mientras que el hibrido erizo/equidna se veía muy cansado.

"¡SONIC!" gritaron Amy y Mina al mismo tiempo al verlos aparecer para luego salir corriendo a ver al erizo azul seguidas del resto del grupo

Al escucharlas gritar, Rayler no pudo evitar el voltear a mirar y sonreír al verlos a todos alli.

"No se preocupen…" dijo el hibrido con algo de cansancio mientras Amy y Mina atendían al inconsciente Sonic "… Sonic solo esta inconsciente, seguro despertara en un rato más"

Al escucharlo, tanto Amy como Mina suspiraron aliviadas. Tails también estaba feliz de que su mejor amigo estuviera a salvo mientras que Knuckles, Khalei, Cream, Julie-Su y Shade también se calmaban mientras que Tifón solo miraba sin entender mucho y Belph se ponía a jugar con su motosierra. Lin, por su parte, estaba atendiendo a Rayler.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto la gata al hibrido

"Si" respondió Rayler tranquilamente mientras jadeaba con cansancio "pero estoy muy cansado, hace falta demasiado poder para revertir una transformación tan poderosa como la forma titánica"

"¿Y como hicieron para regresar?" le pregunto Knuckles mientras se acercaba a ellos

"Eso fue algo un poco complicado que no quiero relatar" respondió Rayler un poco nervioso mientras miraba a todos lados como si buscara a alguien que anduviera cerca

"¿A quien buscas?" pregunto Lin algo confundida

"Supongo que a mi…" dijo una voz fantasmal desde la nada, haciendo que a todos los presentes (excepto Sonic, quien sigue inconsciente y Rayler) les diera un notorio escalofrió

"¿Qui… quien dijo e… e… eso?" tartamudeo Tails asustado mientras miraba a todos lados hasta que vio a un erizo fantasma de un color amarillento, con ojos naranjas, que no tenia pies sino que flotaba en el aire y sus púas estaban peinadas hacia atrás y estaban curvadas hacia arriba.

"Yo" dijo el erizo fantasma tranquilamente

"¿Pero que?..." murmuro Lin algo confusa mientras volteaba a ver a Rayler esperando una explicación

"Jeje…" murmuro Rayler algo nervioso "… el es Reim the Ghost Hedgehog y nos siguió a mi y a Sonic hasta acá"

"Mucho gusto" dijo Reim amistosamente mientras sonreía

Y en eso, Sonic se despertó…

"Ayyy, mi cabeza…" se quejo el erizo azul mientras se ponía de pie lentamente "… ¿Dónde estoy?"

Al verlo despertar, tanto Amy como Mina no tardaron en darle un fuerte abrazo…

"Yo no entiendo un rábano de lo que pasa aquí… ¿alguien me lo explica?" dijo Tifón mientras se rascaba la cabeza sin entender lo que pasaba

"Yo te explico…" le respondió Tails "… lo que pasa es que…"

Y mientras Tails le explicaba a Tifón lo que pasaba, Sonic ya se había librado de sus dos fans y ahora estaba tomando un gran respiro…

"Me alegro que todo esto ya se haya acabado… pelear contra un titán mayor es algo muy difícil y sofocante… me siento fatal" dijo el erizo azul mientras suspiraba

"Bueno, al menos eso ya paso… así que es hora de volver a casa" dijo Rayler tranquilamente mientras Tails y Tifón se reunían con ellos

"A casa se oye perfecto…" dijo Tails mientras el grupo se ponía en marcha y Tifón se presentaba con Sonic, Rayler y Reim

Y así fue como paso todo. Lohkrou sigue encarcelado en el vacio infernal y los demás villanos han tomado sus propios caminos, así que la paz reina… de momento, porque los desastres pueden ocurrir en cualquier día… pero eso ahora no importa…

Fin

_*¡Por finnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!, ¡luego de siglos o lo que sea!... ¡acabe este fic!_

_Sonic: Bueno, mientras Tifón celebra como todo un loco yo daré las gracias a __**Nicolas the Saiyan Hedgehog, Tsubasa y Dark-Kannai **__por ser los que han dejado más reviews… y también a __**Napo-1 **__quien también ha dejado varios reviews…_

_Shadow:… a __**Sombra de Maldad**__ cuyo fic de __**Guerras Dimensionales **__es uno de los mejores fics que Tifón a leído… y también a__** Andrea and Naturberd**__ quien fue la que dejo el primer review que Tifón tuvo en esta pagina y también a __**Dark Petronila, **__que también ha dejado reviews…_

_Tifón: Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante… gracias a todos los que se hayan molestado en leer este o cualquier otro fic mío, en especial a los que dejan reviews… aunque solo lo hayan hecho una vez…_

_Tifón, Sonic y Shadow: ¡Hasta la próxima! (Yo y Sonic saludamos con la mano, mientras que Shadow solo se cruza de brazos y mira a la cámara soberbiamente) _


End file.
